Harry Potter, could it be him?
by AllieSkittllez
Summary: *COMPLETE!* Harry was taken from the world we know, when he was two. No one has seen him since... well, since he was two. But what's this about the Rangers? Dont judge a story by it's summary
1. Granger and Weasley

Don't look into his eyes so young,  
  
Pain and hurt is all he knows,  
  
so hold him close and keep him strong,  
  
keep him going, the blood still flows.  
  
The night is dark,  
  
the moon look's cold.  
  
His hair blends in,  
  
he looks so old.  
  
The sun is up,  
  
The sky is blue.  
  
His life is bad,  
  
he now needs two.  
  
The warrior we all hoped for now,  
  
has come back to us.  
  
He will keep us safe for as long as he knows how,  
  
he will save our lives, we must trust.  
  
His bright green eyes sparkle beneath his cloak,  
  
his face is hard, he made an oath.  
  
His body mends,  
  
his heart is fixed,  
  
He never sends  
  
for his will is mixed.  
  
With trust denied,  
  
his hope is gone.  
  
His life is lost,  
  
he's all alone.  
  
But now he's gone, don't ask for him back,  
  
he beleives in strength, for which you lack.  
  
You were warned, so now you'll pay,  
  
he is grave, and lit the day.  
  
When he comes back, what will you do?  
  
his life is precious, for me and you.  
  
Trust him with, all your will,  
  
and maybe then, he will not kill.  
  
For every time he learns of death,  
  
and every time,  
  
you turn and yell:  
  
"He struck me down, what a hero am I,  
  
Maybe luck, will help him die."  
  
Only a heartless soul could say,  
  
the things that you do.  
  
Only a brave hero could stay,  
  
and endure what you tell him to.  
  
Though he loves you deep down,  
  
you've hurt his heart.  
  
You've made him frown,  
  
He's torn apart.  
  
So life goes on,  
  
in the will of the Ranger,  
  
his life's worth more,  
  
than any stranger.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, this prediction seemed to have some truth. The truth of Harry Potter. He had left the wizarding world at the age of two, away from his aunt and uncle, and no one had seen him since.  
  
'Harry would be fifteen now.' he though glumly to himself. Dumbledore knew Harry was alive. He had a pendant that Lily had given him about a week before she had died, it would flash red if Harry was in danger, which always seemed the case, as it was now, and went black if he was dead, but stayed green when safe.  
  
"OH Harry, what are you doing?" Dumbledore whispered.  
  
There was a knock at his door, startling him out of his musings. "Come in." He said.  
  
In came a bushy haired girl, and a red haired boy. "Sir, you wanted us?" The girl asked.  
  
"Yes Hermione. You and Ron have been acting rather strange and I want to know the reasoning behind it." Dumbledore said sternly looking over his half moon glasses at two fifth year students, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.  
  
"Um..." Ron started.  
  
"Well..." Hermione continued. The two of them seemed to hate each other most of the time, Ron always hung out with the boys and Hermione with Parvati and Lavendar, but now they were hanging out together, and that only happened when they were planning something, or had figured something out they wanted to look into.  
  
"Carry on." Dumbledore said as they hesitated.  
  
"Professor." Hermione cried. She hated being in trouble, and Dumbledore knew it. "We know that You-Know-Who is back, we just dont know how!" She wailed.  
  
"Ah, no-one does. I guess I might as well tell you. Professor Snape has been acting spy, and apparantly all that the Death Eaters told him was that Voldemort used a boy/man, they dont know, to bring back the master, apparantly a very well protected person, and the only thing they knew of him was that he had glittering green eyes, if it even was a he, and that he wore a Dark Green cloak."  
  
"Like a Ranger, except for the green eyes ofcourse." Hermione said excitedly, she loved getting answers right.  
  
"Where did you find out about Rangers? There are none left as far as I know, they have been gone for many centuries." Dumbledore said, wondering how this girl knew so much, apparantly only the ministry knew of the legend of the Rangers.  
  
"I read about them." She said, and continued before Dumbledore could ask where. "We also know something else." She started nervously. Dumbledore nodded, continuing them to go on. Ron spoke.  
  
"We know that the Legend Harry Potter lives." He stated flatly and Dumbledore looked at them sternly.  
  
"And where did you find this out?" Dumbledore asked sharply.  
  
"Well." Hermione started, choosing her words carefully. "We know what that ball is. We heard Ron's mum talking about it. It says that he is alive, and at the moment in grave Danger." She took and intake of breath as the light flickered out before going red again, then green.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the two. Ok, so Voldemort was back... Harry wouldn't have been fighting him would he? And the Ranger's certainly wouldn't be alive any more, even though they were only supposed to be missing persons, he doubted any missing people of this age would join to fight the Dark, they would probably be serving the Dark side.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "I will talk with you later, but do NOT under any circumstances, let this get out."  
  
The two children nodded and walked away, leaving Dumbledore to his thoughts. They weren't thoughts too pleasant either. 


	2. Harry Potter

Harry sighed, he had just got back from a fight against a manticore that had been terrorizing a small muggle settlement somewhere in California, though none of the muggle's could see the manticore, or Rangers for that matter, it still wreaked havock.  
  
"Potter!" Someone yelled, Harry turned around and saw a seventeen year old boy named Jonothianer Dragonryder. Jon was Harry's fellow student. Well, used to be when he was about ten. Harry was now fifteen and he had known Draginryder since he was about two, well for as long as he could remember anyway.  
  
"What's up Jon?"  
  
It wasn't usually acceptable to call Ranger's by their first names, much less nicknames, but Jon and Harry had grown up together in Ranger Central, in a small warm, undetectable spot in the north Arctic, it was actually situated where the north pole would have been, had Santa Clause been real.  
  
But unlike the rest of the Arctic, it was a wam place. Full of wondeful technology and there lived all the forgotten races, as well as Harry who had been kidnapped from the Dursleys by his mentor. Harry didn't mind though, his life was good here, he had been told all about being taken from the Dursleys.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Harry. I have to tell you something." Leuitenant Lokki said.  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked curiously. He was a five year old boy with a picture perfect memory. Though he couldn't remember anything until he had received this gift the year before.  
  
"When, you were young," the Leuitenant had started, "I took you away from a family of Muggles, remember what Muggles are?" Harry nodded and Lokki continued. "You have been like a son to me, and I ask you not to get angry when i tell you this. Afterall, you would never had found out about Magic with the muggles. They had planned to squash the magic out of you..." And Lokki had told him the story about the boy who lived.  
  
"I see." Harry said once he had finished. "Oh well. That's cool. But a pity about my parents." Harry said. Even though he was only five, he was quite mature for his age and about halfway through his Ranger training, making him and Jon the youngest Ranger's ever known to be, well actually, he was the yongest but Jon was close.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Nothing much Harry." Jon said.  
  
"Cool."  
  
Harry and Jon had been through quite a bit together, both their lives had been filled with pain and training, though Harry's was possibly worse in both cases.  
  
Jon seemed to be about to say something when they both felt the little buzzers on their belts buzz.  
  
"What now?" Jon moaned, Harry shrugged and pulled out his little screen, showing the Leuitenants face on it.  
  
"I need you." Lokki said. "We are going on a mission to a Wizard School called Hogwarts. 'Death Eaters' are attacking." He looked pointedly at Harry.  
  
"I remember what they are." Harry said exasperatedly, as though the commander thought him forgetful.  
  
"OK, well get to the capsules, we need to go now. Seeing as it will take approximately three minutes to get there." Lokki said. "Bring your bow, arrows, sword and wands, we don't want to be unprepared, even though we have faced greater evil, their number is strong."  
  
Harry had met Voldemort for the first time a few months before hand, Voldemort had taken his bloood to restore his body, and Death Eaters had been all around, Harry only just being able to escape.  
  
"Yes Leutenant." Harry and Jon said, saluting.  
  
The quickly hurried away, Harry and Jon had already had everything they needed, all they had to do was cover their faces in the green, camoflage cloaks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hogwarts was in Chaos.  
  
Death Eaters were all over the grounds, luckily they hadn't got to the castle yet. There were a few Aurors and all the teachers were fighting, except Snape. Any child willing to fight from fifth year up, was also fighting, meaning Ron and Hermione had jumped at the chance.  
  
About five minutes into the battle a small capsule looking thing appeared out of thin air, expelling more people than it looked able to hold.  
  
All of them were dressed in the same green cloaks, making Dumbledore realise that maybe these were really Rangers, or some new sort of defence, and also that one of them may have been at Voldemort's rebirth.  
  
He heard one man, a rather powerfull looking man ordering around the twenty or so people. Dumbledore hoped that they were on the light side, because all of them looked extremely powerful, they all had athletes bodies, well, as far as Dumbledore could see through the cloaks.  
  
"Hinrurin!" The man yelled. "Follastro menu hiro garrien fundin alleto!"  
  
A smallish boy, well he looked like a boy about 15, just built alot stronger and power radiated from him, stepped forward to his 'commander'.  
  
"Hundura malleck of grunstone!" He yelled in a rather harsh tone. Then, abruptly changed to English. "Voldemort is here! Want me to handle him?"  
  
"Do you think you can?" The other man yelled in a loud voice. A crucio was heard and the smaller of the two fell to the ground, but he didnt start screaming, he was just clenching his teeth as he fought the curse off and stood up again, everyone was now looking at him.  
  
"Bloody Bastard." He said, actually laughing. The strange other people just kept going about getting rid of the Death Eaters while everyone was focused on the young man.  
  
"And who are you?" Asked an oily voice that Dumbledore realised was Malfoy. He heard Hermione and Ron talking in whispers behind him.  
  
"Who do you think he is?" He heard Ron's voice.  
  
"I have no idea. But they all seem pretty strong." Hermione's whispered voice returned, all bitterness they usually felt for each other gone.  
  
"Tell me who you are." Malfoy demanded.  
  
"No." The boy said maliciously. "Where is your puny little master?"  
  
"Grr!" Malfoy hissed. He turned something on his arm that glowed, before all the Death Eaters dissapeared.  
  
"Nonatchero!" The boy hissed to himself.  
  
"You can't get them every time." Another boy said, he came up behind the other boy. "Anyway, I can hear Nonacho calling us."  
  
"Just a sec!" Ron yelled suddenly. Startling everyone.  
  
"What?" The smaller boy said, turning to face Ron.  
  
"Well, who are you? I mean, you guys have possibly just saved our asses and now you're just ganna go?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"Umm yes.." The boy said, as though this was normal and Dumbledore decided to step in.  
  
"Yes, who are you? You can't just leave without showing us. OR atleast, what are you?"  
  
"People." The boy said. "Well I am. Some of us are different. And anyway, we can leave."  
  
"Yes, We must go." Said the 'commander' stepping in. He turned to his comrades. "Nihonin gurattee!" He said.  
  
"Swi?" The boy said.  
  
"Mollecule ot krut huni." Said the other boy stepping up.  
  
"Jon!" The boy slipped. "Ooops." He said.  
  
"Come now. Nihonin gurattee! Swi?"  
  
"Lo" The others chorused. They dissapeared with a 'pop'. The only people left behind were the smaller two boys who were steadily walking toward the capsule.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione yelled and The two boys turned around.  
  
"What is it now? We really have to go!" Stated the larger of the two.  
  
"Professor." Ron whispered in his ear. "Take out the stone."  
  
"Yeah yeah..." The small boy said in a defeated tone. Hermione must have said something. "That's right. I'm Harry Potter."  
  
And with one last glow of green eyes the two dissapeared into the capsule, leaving every person that was left behind stunned. 


	3. Sirius, Harry and Helena

"Do you think it was really Harry Potter?" Minerva McGonagall asked.  
  
"I wont say anything for sure yet, but it could be." Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye as he watched the orb that was flashing red for Harry.  
  
"But, isn't he dead? I mean, no one has seen hide nor hair of him since thirteen or so years ago." McGonagall insisted.  
  
"Minerva. Trust me." Dumbledore said, smiling over his books.  
  
"OK. I have to go and teach now anyway." McGonagall huffed, leaving towards the Transfiguration room.  
  
It was the day after the attack and she had a group of fourth years. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. The class was in an uproar, people were talking and exchanging information on who the mysterious people were, and whether one of them was Harry Potter.  
  
"Professor?" Colin Creevey asked once the class had settled into their seats. "Who was the boy really? Was he the legend? I thought Harry Potter was only a legend." He said knowingly.  
  
"Mr. Creevey, this is not the time, nor place, to talk about it." McGonagall said sternly.  
  
"Please?" The class begged.  
  
"No." McGonagall snapped. "Now open up the text book to page 623, and read up on Transfiguring beetle's into buttons."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Harry. You know you shouldn't have told them about you being Harry Potter." Leuitenant Lokki said, looking at Harry dissaprovingly.  
  
"Well, the girl, Hermione I think she said her name was, guessed it." Harry said as though that explained everything.  
  
Lokki raised his eyebrows at his trainee. Harry just raised his own back and about five minutes later when neither had turned from the others gaze and Jon walked in, they were startled out of the trance by his burst of laughter at the two.  
  
"What?" Harry asked awkwardly. He really didn't like to get himself into awkward moments, and he most certainly didn't like being caught trying to intimidate his Leutenant.  
  
"You two." DragonRyder said inbetween laughs. "Look so funny."  
  
Harry and Lokki scowled at him. "I don't think it's that funny, and anyway, we have to go now. There's another DeathEater attack, this time in America."  
  
Harry and Jon groaned. "Why us?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because you love to do it." Lokki said smiling.  
  
"Your right." Harry and Jon said smiling. They grabbed their things and made their way down to one of the capsules where the Pilot, Nonacho, was waiting for the group of Rangers who would be accompanying him to America. There was a different set of Rangers than yesterday, apart from Harry, Lokki and Jon, only because they liked the Death eater missions, especially Harry.  
  
They all enetered the capsule and Harry noted there were only about ten others, not including himself, Lokki and Jon.  
  
"Why aren't there many people?" Jon asked.  
  
"Because there are only a few Death Eaters." Lokki said, then resumed talking to the pilot, giving him the exact location and then Harry felt the familiar jolt that meant the capsule had started, they hovered in complete darkness for about two minutes while the capsule made it's way to America, and came back out in the light once it stopped.  
  
Harry saw that they were somewhere in California, and there were about twelve Death Eaters, meaning that the Ranger's had one number extra.  
  
The Rangers expelled themselves from the capsule, leaving Nonacho to get it ready for a return trip.  
  
Harry saw one Death eater that he remembered from somewhere... He was wearing a mask ofcourse, but Harry had a gift, and could read aura's. This man's was light grey, meaning he wasn't a fully dark wizard yet, and it had specks of black seeping through.  
  
It was Peter Pettigrew. Harry saw his silver hand reach for his wand and point it at Harry. Harry did a reflecting spell and as soon as the red light of Crucio hit the shield it bounced back, leaving Pettigrew screaming, and before long he fell unconcious.  
  
While Harry had been busy with Pettigrew there were only about two Death Eaters left that weren't stunned. They quickly dissaparated and Harry was dissapointed, his work was beginning to get too easy...  
  
******************************************************  
  
***What are they?  
  
That is the question on everyone's minds. Yesterday evening at around 5:00pm in America, California, the mysterious people, or as one of them, claiming to be Harry Potter said, different species as well as humans, turned up at a Death Eater raid. There were approximately twelve Death Eaters, the other people though were too quick and we scarecly had time to count them. One of the Death Eaters was identified as Peter Pettigrew, a supposedly dead man. Sirius Black was imprizoned for the killing of this man, and for being a servant of You-know- who, but it appears we were wrong and as soon as Mr. Black comes out of hiding we will be apologising. So, ask yourself this question. Who are the things that have been saving us, can we trust them? Will they, once they have finished off all the Dark Wizards, go for us aswell?  
  
Minister of Magic, Fudge, and Daily reporter Rita Skeeter.***  
  
'What an idiot.' Dumbledore thought. Fudge would not beleive the return of Voldemort, even if the Dark Lord himself had walked into his office, but he would go around spitting out rumours about Harry Potter. One thing for sure, Sirius Black was sure to be happy and Dumbledore was glad he had trusted Ron and Hermione.  
  
There was a knock on the Great Hall doors and Dumbledore went there. He found one of the Ranger-looking men, though he was wearing a mask to keep him from being seen, and obviously wearing some sort of cover over his eyes because they just blended in with the black mask, on his shoulder clung Sirius Black, looking extremely exausted and sore.  
  
His hair was wet and his face looked happy, but tired, his arms and legs were bleading and his eyes were filled with tears.  
  
The "Ranger" looked to Dumbledore and spoke, obviously hiding their true voice with a fake female one.  
  
"G'day Professor, mind looking after Black for a while? Oh, and by the way. My name is Helena, I guess I should probably tell you why I am here. I was coming to offer an alience. My Leutenant and the other Leutnenants have decided that since you already have seen us, after all our attempts to stay hidden, which we usually can do, but Hogwarts defences were put up with the help of Rangers so even we cannot fool them, so we decided that instead of going around fighting the evil anonymously, we should probably tell you that we are the Rangers."  
  
"And Mr. Black?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Oh, he was just outside the Oak Doors when I came, so I helped him."  
  
Sirius nodded. Dumbledore realised that this really was a girl, and not a boy just pretending.  
  
"So let me get this straight." Dumbledore said, he then became aware of the silence and the people looking with horror towards Sirius. "Just a sec. Everyone, do not worry. Sirius has just been declared innocent, this is Helena." He turned back to the girl. "Would you like to tell the school?"  
  
"OK." Helena rubbed her throat and her voice magically echoed, without a wand. "Hello. I am Helena Havencroft. I'm also a Ranger. I don't know what you all know about Rangers, but I'll leave it to your teachers to teach you. I will tell you a little bit though, we fight evil, all of us. Most of us aren't human, I am one of the three that are-"  
  
"What are the rest of you?" Dumbledore heard Malfoy yell. "Goblins?"  
  
"We have only twelve goblins among our ranks." She said icily. "And no, some of us are elves, immortal humans, dwarfs, Halflings and Ents."  
  
The school looked at her. No one had ever heard of Halflings, or Ents, nor immortal humans.  
  
"Again, I will leave your teachers to teach you of them." Helena continued and someone else yelled out.  
  
"Was that really Harry Potter?"  
  
Helena's magically amplified voice sighed. "Yes it was."  
  
"But isn't he dead?" Minerva called out.  
  
"No." Helena said, sounding scandalised. "He has been with us ever since his leutenant kidnapped him, though Harry would kill me if I told you this, he is possibly the most powerful, apart from then leutenants, of all the Rangers, he and Dragonryder."  
  
"Non fa Ger." Said another Ranger, stepping up behind her, there was dissaproval in his voice and he was masked the same as Helena.  
  
"Sorry Harry." She muttered, and Harry grabbed her around the mouth.  
  
"You just had to tell them didn't you." He snarled.  
  
"Yup." Helena said cheekily.  
  
"Grrr! Come on Helena we are off!" He said angrily as he swung her over his shoulder and started walking away.  
  
"Put me down." She screamed, laughing though, at the same time.  
  
"Take that silly little charm off Havencroft." Harry said, laughter in his voice aswell. "Your making me deaf." He said as they walked away.  
  
"That could be a good thing." Helena muttered and the whole hall heard it, making the ones that weren't in too much shock giggle. "Maybe you wont talk so much." She added, rubbing her neck and taking the charm off, still slung over Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius yelled and Harry turned around.  
  
"Problem?" he asked innocently and Sirius ran up to him, causing Harry to drop Helena in a bout of surprise as Sirius hugged him.  
  
"Ok. Mr. Black, are you alright? OH!" Harry said, realisation seeming to come through his voice. "Your the one that was put in trouble for killing my parents. Well that's just crap. Anyway, I think I got Pettigrew back now, I just hope he receives the kiss."  
  
Sirius let go and Harry picked Helena back up. "Come on Havencroft." He said and left through the door's before anyone could object. 


	4. Of Love and Life

"Alright Harry." Helena said sternly. "Put me down."  
  
Harry obliged by dropping her onto her bottom, they were in the Capsule now and about to take off. Helena was perhaps lucky that only Harry, Lokki, Nonacho and Jon had come, because otherwise she would be teased about being thrown around by a boy.  
  
Now that Helena was talking normally you could tell that she wasn't much older than Harry, she was seventeen, not a Ranger yet, but in training. The reason Harry had been in the castle with her was because she was taking her time and only meant to be giving the smallest detail. The leutenant knew she would probably be getting into great detail though, and knowing Harry, he sent him to bring her back.  
  
"That hurt." Helena whined. She, Jon and Harry were the only human children that lived in ranger Central, meaning they had all become good friends. Harry was chosen because he had showed special powers in surviving the killing curse, but Helena and DragonRyder were born there.  
  
Dragonryder was in fact Lokki's son, he didnt have the last name Lokki though, because he wanted it kept quiet and he kept his mothers last name DragonRyder.  
  
Havencroft was also Dragonryders age, much to Harry's dismay, for he had quite the crush on her. True, he didn't have time for a relationship and neither did she, but that wasn't the point.  
  
Harry's life had been rather lonely though he had been able to hide it, always. He was always out fighting things, ever since he was around ten years old when his training was completed, and he was scarred all over, but covered it up with Ranger technology. And, having no family, made it twice as hard to bare.  
  
The closest thing to family Harry had was Draginryder and Lokki, but it was on a strictly business basis most the time. Harry could always talk to either of them though, but they wouldn't give that great an answer.  
  
Harry was a combat Ranger, so was Helena and Jon. They were the three youngest, but Helena had not finished her training, so basically Harry was the youngest, then Jon, then Helena.  
  
Helena and Harry took off their cloaks and Harry got a good look at Helena in her muggle excersize outfit. Helena had short, bobbed blonde hair and grey eyes. She had a fairly nice body, not too muscly, not too skinny and not to fat. She did have a little chubb though. (A/N, so you dont think she is a Mary Sue.) And was known for being a little bit of a gossip.  
  
"Sorry Hell." Harry said, he liked calling Helena hell because it annoyed her. Neither three of them had ever had a girlfriend/boyfriend, as they were the only three of the human species, kids anyway.  
  
There were quite a few elves though, but most of them were around the 1000 year old mark. The humans didn't get on too well with the Dwarves, so they were out. Humans and halflings just didnt suit. Occasionly you would get a half goblin, half human child, but that was very rare.  
  
The immortal humans were all in a band of their own. Ofcourse, Elves were immortal too. They usually had normal looking skin, sometimes you would get one with dark or too light skin, but that was just a price that had to be payed for immortality. Most of them had black irises with blue pupils and they had blood red lips.  
  
The capsule lurched to a stop and Helena, who wasn't used to travelling in the smaller capsules, was knocked down and with his quick reflexes Harry caught her.  
  
"Go to hell." She laughed at him when he pretended to have a falling fit after setting her on his feet. So he walked towards 'Hell'.  
  
"Not me." She said exasperatedly. "Hell. As in under the ground hell."  
  
"Oh right."  
  
"Leuitenant." Jon asked. "Shouldn't we have told them how to contact us?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" Harry asked getting curious. Nonacho, who was, if you hadn't already guessed, Lokki's private pilot, was smiling at the four of them through the mirror.  
  
"Because we don't want them to be able to find out where we are anyway. I was planning on making you three, since your the only human children, around the age of the ones in Hogwarts, our messengers sort of."  
  
At Harry's crestfallen look at not being allowed to go back into combat he quickly added. "But only when your not on missions. And I will not have anything to do with the ministry of Magic, even if the High Commander says we should. I am NOT sending people from my squad to talk to ministry people, only because most of the ministers around here are not too nice." He added with a grim expression.  
  
"What about other schools?" Helena asked curiously.  
  
"Other schools? I did consider that..." Lokki said, getting out of the capsule followed by the rest after they had gotten all their gear. "But I decided we should just leave it at Hogwarts. There are only about 500 Rangers, we can't afford to lose them to the wizarding world, can we now?" Lokki asked smiling. "And I know you three have strong wills. Plus," he added, "Hogwarts is apparantly the best one and Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard, apart from us ofcourse, in the known world."  
  
"Oh OK. Well do we get some free time now?" Helena asked, a hopeful look in her eyes as she sent a look to Dragonryder, making Harry feel put out. He knew he would always be out of her 'league'. she only wanted Jon, and it seemed Harry was destined to be all alone, all the time. It appeared they would never be more than friends.  
  
Dragonryder seemed to like Helena a little aswell. Or maybe alot, Harry didn't know, but Jon barely ever showed his emotions, he was like Harry. Jon only knew Harry liked her a little because Harry had told him, otherwise he just acted as a very outgoing friend towards her.  
  
"Sure." Lokki said, sending a smile to Jon. "Harry, could we talk for a moment?"  
  
"Sure." Harry said, mimicking Lokki, who just gave him a dissaproving look and walked to a secluded area, Harry following. "What is it?" Harry asked once they got there.  
  
"I want to know what you think of Helena? I mean, your like a son to me, and I know you fairly well by now..." He trailed off.  
  
"Why should I tell anyone how I feel?" Harry asked, feelinf really bitter. He had been getting on edge quite a bit lately, ever since he realised that Helena did not like him the way he liked her. "Sorry." He said quickly, realising the way he was talking to his superior. "Sorry, sir, I didn't meant to snap."  
  
"It's fine. When I was a boy I was like that alot. Whenever someone would take the girl I liked, I would become quite the rebel. I think it has something to do with growing up around Rangers." Lokki said seriously. He got lost in thought for a while and there was a silence. "Sorry. Umm... You may go." Lokki said, being startled out of his thoughts for no reason whatsoever.  
  
Harry left, feeling that was one of the quickest conversations he had ever had with Lokki. He walked for a while until he reached his quarters. He was in a building with Mr. Lokki, Mrs. Draginryder-Lokki, Jon, Helena and her parents, and four year old brother. He also lived in the same building as two Goblin families and an elvish family.  
  
The courtyard was warm and a breeze blew through it. He could see Jon and Helena looking at each other square in the eye and talking softly. Harry felt a pang of jealousy but quickly pushed it away, deciding not to let it get to him.  
  
But there is only so far you can go without boiling over....  
  
Harry almost vommited with nausea when he saw Jon and Helena leaning in, and when they kissed he had to turn around while anger burned through him, he could feel his face reddening and his hands clenching unconcoiously.  
  
Turning around, Harry locked eyes with Jon. Jon seemed unable to keeo looking at the pain that was in his eyes, because Harry could feel them burning, and he never cried. There was not once when Harry Potter cried.  
  
Stalking away, Harry cast one last glance at Jon who was talking hurriedly to Helena, and walked up two flights of stairs in the marble building before unlocking his quarters, walking in, showering and flopping down on his bed.  
  
He felt like crying outright. But he was already ashamed to have let Jon see his eyes tear up, he definately wouldn't be caught crying, it was just something Harry didn't do. He had run out of tears, and it seemed he had run out of friends aswell...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Oh no." Jon said, looking over Helena's shoulder. She gave him a questioning look. Harry was standing there and Jon was scared by the anger and pain in his eyes, and when they started to tear up he felt his heart breaking.  
  
"What is it?" She asked turning around, but Harry had dissapeared up the stairs.  
  
"It's Harry. He saw us." Jon said.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Gese you are dense today." Jon said, smiling sadly at Helena. "Can't you tell? He loves you. Well he likes you anyway. He has since he was twelve, he told me." He concluded seriously and he could tell Helena felt guilty.  
  
"Oh dear. I didn't know that. I thought it was just because we were good friends? But, the thing is, I don't really like him that much." She admitted, hanging her head in apology.  
  
"Don't worry, there's nothing we can do. Poor boy. He had always been alone." Jon said, he could see Harry's bathroom light flicker on.  
  
*************************************************************************** ****  
  
About a week after Albus Dumbledore had seen Harry Potter at Hogwarts, he was wondering how on earth he would contact the Rangers. He wanted to know more. He felt a burning desire to meet his grandson.  
  
Dumbledore had never told anyone, but he was Harry's grandfather, James' father.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore." A voice said from behind him and a pretty lady stepped out in the forrest, she seemed to come out of this air without apparating. He hadnt heard her!  
  
"Hello." Dumbledore said. The lady had long auburn hair, it was down past her bottom and went rather well with her fair skin. She had blue eyes.  
  
"I am Lathrien. An Elf from Ranger Central."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes lit up and he could have kissed her. When she continued, "We received a signal that you wanted to contact us?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking that how did you know?"  
  
"We have special satelites, and because you have been within our contact and we have made peace with you, we are able to pick up your signature. Also," the elf continued. "It appears you have relations in the Rangers, or a relation. And that also helps us pick up the signal."  
  
"I'm sorry. It wasn't anything important. If you have work to do, you might like to leave, I am just curioius that's all."  
  
"Ask away." Lathrien said smiling. 


	5. Pineapple, Wolves and a shirtless Harry

(Hey guys. I know I said that barely any people lived in Harry's building, but I'm going to add some more because I just realised that not all of them would fit into Ranger central if they had all these big places and barely any people. Oh, and the wealthy people have their own homes, unless ofcourse they dont want one. And the commanders, captains and leutnenants have to be somewhere in the central of Ranger Central, just incase they got called. Just thought I should have explained some.)  
  
  
  
When Harry awoke the next time he was rather startled to see it was dark out. He wasn't even aware he had fallen to sleep.  
  
Harry's stomach gave an almighty rumble and he realised how hungry he actually was. Looking over to the clock on his bedside table he groaned, it was twelve o'clock in the night time. He could see people in the other beds around him, there were some of the other Rangers that he knew and all of them were asleep.  
  
Harry walked over to his kitchen. (They each had there own, and a bathroom too! They only sleep in the same rooms. Unless they are family, but most Rangers have lost their family.)  
  
There was a small fridge and freezer in every lot of quarters used mainly for snacks because people ate with the rest of the people in their building in the dining Hall.  
  
He pulled out a small tin of pineapple he had been given by Lokki for a snack. Harry ate it and wondered why he felt so bad, then it came back to him. Jon!  
  
He wished Jon was living in his room, but being with a family he was able to stay with his mother and father. 'Damn. It would be good to play a prank on him.'  
  
Harry quickly dashed that thought away. Jon was still his friend, brother even, he wouldn't let a girl ruin that, even if that girl just happened to be Helena.  
  
************************************************************** **  
  
It was about midnight.  
  
"Come on Weasley." Hermione hissed. The tree's were really starting to freak her out. "It's cold." She lied. She couldn't let Weasley think she was scared.  
  
There was a howl from somewhere not too far away. The forbidden forrest seemed to be wracked with sound. The howl started to come closer.  
  
"Aha!" Ron said, stooping down. "It wen't this way!"  
  
They were looking for Hermione's cat, Crookshanks. But, Hermione wasn't worried, she wanted to get out of here.  
  
************************************************************** ****  
  
Harry immediately felt some sort of warning. He figured he was one of the only combat Rangers awake.  
  
Someone on the Hogwarts grounds were in immediate danger.  
  
He ran down the hallways and down the stairs. The courtyard was Dark and forevoding but Harry just kept running, he had to get to one of the teleport capsules.  
  
It took him about 30 seconds once he had magically enhanced his speed, they were only allowed to do that in emergencies.  
  
He was still wearing his pyjamas, because he had changed into them after his shower that day, but he didnt care he had to save whoever was lurking in the forbidden forrest.  
  
*************************************************************** ********  
  
"AAH!" Hermione screamed. The wolf lunged at her again. Ron tried casting a stunning spell at it, but it just dodged.  
  
BOOM! It sounded like something exploding out of a compact space. There was a bit of dust that clouded Hermione's vision and she heard a voice casting spells in some sort of funny language. When she looked uo again she saw a ranger. He was in pyjamas!  
  
He had a very athleatic and muscular body, but couldn't have been olfer than Ron. You could really tell his shape because he only had a pair of green boxers on, his teeth were chattering and his emerald green eyes sparkled. The jet-black hair on his head was going in tufts this was and that, poking up in all directions.  
  
It appeared they had gotten him out of bed. And he was HOT!  
  
The wolf dissapeared with a howl, and the Ranger glowered at it. Hermione only knew it was a ranger by his body and the capsule that was floating beside him. It was Harry Potter!  
  
The Ranger stiffled a yawn. "Sheesh. You had to get me out of bed didnt ya?" He said jokingly.  
  
"Sorry." Ron said.  
  
"That's alright. You didnt really. I was just up getting a snack and thinking about the best way to get back at- well anyway that's not the point. I'm Harry Potter. And what I would like to know is what you two are doing here taking on a wolf." He said laughing.  
  
"Wow! Your Harry Potter!" Ron said. "I have heard all about you-"  
  
"And I've read all about you."  
  
"And your half naked." Ron pointed out. Making Harry blush profusely.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I know I said I was out of bed but I had only just got out." He said sheepishly. Silently thinking, 'lucky I did that concealing charm yesterday.' But even as he thought that the scars started to appear on his body.  
  
"Are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly when she saw all these little, and big, scars popping up all over his body.  
  
"I'm fine." He said, he congured a shirt out of thin air. It was a sleeveless shirt that stretched across his chest and six pack tightly, showing just about as much as his bare skin had done. He still looked to be pretty good.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need to see the Nurse?" Ron asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yes, anyway, what were you guys doing out here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Looking for my cat." Hermione said glumly. "She ran away somewhere."  
  
"Your Hermione aren't you?"  
  
"You remembered me?" Hermione asked shocked.  
  
"Well yeah. Anyway just as sec." Harry shut his eyes and was silent for a while. "You cat is just coming now, he will go back to your dorm. Would you like an escort?"  
  
"Sure." Hermione said. "And thank you."  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
"Just part of my job. Oh and please don't tell any of the Rangers you meet that I came here, because I didnt have time to wake up the Leutenant and I am not supposed to know how to drive these things." He said as he started walking, pointing to the capsule that was hovering beside him. "So, do you two date?" He asked suddenly.  
  
"No." Hermione said outraged. "What gave you that idea?"  
  
"Well, the three times I have come here in the last little while I have noticed you two together."  
  
"Well, no, we dont." Ron said. "What about you? Got a girlfriend? With a body like that I bet you have all the girls..." He said suggestively.  
  
Hermione noticed Harry's eyes mist up, before clearing again with an unreadable expression in them. "No. There is only one girl I could have, meaning there are only two other people around my age at Ranger Central. They are both seventeen. But she chose my best friend over me." Harry said gloomily and fell silent.  
  
"Wonder what that's about?" Ron whispered to Hermione. Hermione glared at him, how dense could he be.  
  
They walked for what seemed like hours. Hermione and Ron hadn't realised they'd strayed so far from the castle. When they reached the edge of the tree's they saw the dark, Harry pale considerably.  
  
"Uh oh." He murmured. "I'm dead."  
  
"Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because it's light here right. Well it looks to be about seven o'clock. Where I come from it will be about 8-9, and I wasn't meant to come here without permission. I'm just lucky today is my day off." He said. "But anyway, I have to return this and make sure no one has realised it's missing." He added sheepishly. "Also, it appears the whole teaching staff is looking for the two of you." He added.  
  
True enough, almost all the teachers were out on the front lawn calling there names and Hermione wondered how they hadn't heard it before.  
  
"Before you go." Ron interrupted as Harry was about to get into the capsule, and a teacher came up behind Harry, who didn't notice because he was looking at Ron. "Shouldn't you get some medical attention?"  
  
"But I wasn't hurt."  
  
"I dont think so Mr...." McGonagall trailed off. "Mr. Anyway, we can see the scars and things all over you."  
  
Harry swallowed and turned around. "Uh oh." He murmured, extremely embarassed to be in his boxers with all these people surrounding him.  
  
"H-Harry Potter?" She asked.  
  
"No. Sarah Codswallop." Harry replied sarcastically. "Yes, I am Harry, but I have to go NOW!" He said, starting again to climb into the capsule.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Look, if I don't go now I'm going to get put on background duty-"He audibly shuddered at the idea. "Nice to meet you Miss McGonagall." He said, climbed into his capsule and dissapeared with another bang.  
  
"How did he know my name?" McGonagall asked. "And what on earth was he doing in his boxers? And with you two?"  
  
"Uh. I went looking for Crookshanks, and Ron came with me, and then a wolf came, and Harry appeared in that capsule thingy you saw, and he appeared in his boxers."  
  
"Without even a shirt on." Ron finished, smiling smugly at Hermione.  
  
"How very odd." Dumbledore commented coming up from behind Ron and Hermione, sucking on a Lemon Drop.  
  
"I am sorry but I will have to deduct 20 points each from you, and give you a detention." McGonagall said.  
  
Ron and Hermione groaned. 'Damn.' They were hoping to avoid punishment with the thought that the teacher had actually seen Harry Potter, who seemed damn good at hiding himself. 


	6. I don't cry

"Harry, where were you?" Jon asked, he was lazing in the courtyard when he saw a very tired looking Harry walk in, heading towards the beds.  
  
"Out being myself." Harry said bitterly, forgetting his resolve at not being mad at Jon for winning Helena.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Jon asked fakely, and Harry knew he knew what was wrong.  
  
"Hmm... I wonder?" Harry replied sarcastically before his voice became exhausted. He usually would have been able to stay awake after such a small mission, but seeing as he had hardly four hours sleep it wasn't a happening thing. "I am going to bed."  
  
"Wait." Jon said jumping up and grabbing Harry's arm, who yanked it away.  
  
"Leave me alone and go play with your girlfriend." Harry said angrily and he stomped upstairs leaving a rather stunned Jon behind.  
  
"What was that all about?" Lokki asked, coming down the stairs and watching Harry's back over his shoulder after being nearly knocked over by the peeved boy.  
  
"I think he is angry." Jon pointed out dumbly. "And tired too."  
  
"Where was he last night?"  
  
"He wouldn't tell me. But he only just got home." Jon admitted. "He only told me he was out being himself. I think he is angry with me, actually."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Jon blushed, he really didnt want to tell his FATHER of all people that he had kissed Helena, though he would probably have preferred his father to know than Harry. "Uh.." He stuttered.  
  
"What?" Lokki asked narrowing his eyes. "What did you do to him?"  
  
"I didn't do anything. I just kissed Helena." Jon said exasperatedly, wondering why it was anyone else's business. Lokki sighed in frustration.  
  
"Jon. You know how much he likes her, why on earth would you do that?" Lokki asked, dissapointed with his son for being so shallow. "You don't even like her as much as he does!" He said.  
  
"You don't?" Asked a female voice from behind, Jon turned around and groaned. Geese, Harry had a knack for causing trouble.  
  
*************************************************************** *******  
  
Hermione yelped as a bit of frogs liver was flung into her hair. Weasley! She would get him.  
  
They were in Potions concocting a potion that was almost as complicated as the Polyjuice. It was a potion that changed the colour of your eyes. You just had to put a little of potion colouring for the eye colour you wanted. Hermione had chosen a Dark red while Ron had chosed bright line green.  
  
They didnt need the frogs liver in this potion but Ron had obviously felt it might improve the way Hermione looked and she glowered at his innocent look. Boys.  
  
For some reason, she knew she was being silly, but she couldnt get the image of Harry and his scars out of her head from a couple of days ago. An article had been published in the Daily Prophit of Harry's face and Hermione wondered how they even got it, and how Harry would take the information.  
  
It wasn't as though she liked Harry, not as in love anyone, she thought he was brave, not to mention sexy, but she didnt love him.  
  
Hermione would never admit it, but she had the teeniest, tinyest crush on Ron.  
  
"Miss Granger." Snape snarled. "Would you care to explain why you have frogs liver in your hand, it isn't needed for the Potion."  
  
"It was my fault Professor." Hermione almost jumped out of her skin, was Ron, Ron of all people taking the blame, even though it was his fault.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor, each, and detention tomorrow night in the Dungeons." Snape smirked. "For the both of you."  
  
Hermione groaned, she hated detentions, especially with Snape. He was her least favourite teacher, and all the other Gryffindor's least favourite teacher as well.  
  
Once the lesson ended Hermione and Ron had to stay behind so they could find out what time their detention was.  
  
"Be here at 7:oo and I will tell you what you are doing then. Now go." Snape snapped.  
  
"Hermione! Ron!" Cho Chang came running around the corner just as they reached the portrait hole for Gryfffindor Tower. "There is a Prefects meeting, Dumbledore just called one, it seems important."  
  
Hermione and Ron followed Cho to the Prefects Room and walked in. All the other Prefects were already there, waiting for Dumbledore to start.  
  
"Hello Miss Granger, Mr Weasley." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Now we may start. I have a proposal to make, who would like Sherbert Lemons to become magical candy."  
  
Everyone stared at him. "Only joking." He continued, chuckling at their faces. "What I really want to say is we will be cancelling Hogsmeade weekends."  
  
There were groans coming from most of those assembled.  
  
"What?" Dumbledore asked innocently. "Besides, there was a sighting of a Death Eater there this morning, so we have decided to cancel them until we are sure it is safe." Dumbledore said.  
  
*************************************************************** *************************  
  
Harry lay down on his bed. He had just awoken and it was about 2 in the afternoon. There was a knock on the door and he visibly flinched, in came Lokki.  
  
"What do you want, sir?" Harry asked, trying to keep most of the bite out of his voice.  
  
"I just wanted to see what's wrong with you.. and also why were you out last night? And where? We have been told that a teleport capsule has been used, most likely by you."  
  
"Yep. By me." Harry said glumly. "You going to put me on background duty now?" He asked even more glumly that before.  
  
"No. This is your first offence, but tell me what you were doing and I might not even make it an offence." Lokki stated calmly.  
  
"There was a distress call from the Forbidden Forrest in Hogwarts, and two people were being attacked by a wolf." Harry stated.  
  
"And why were you in your pyjamas? I figure that you were up before-hand. It's odd. None of the other awake Rangers got anything."  
  
"Or maybe they just didnt heed the warning they got, it was a very small one because they weren't in all that much trouble, and they must have been fairly brave because their distress wasn't too much." Harry explained.  
  
Lokki just looked at him and said. "You've been doing your homework, I didnt think you were meant to know how to fly the teleport capsule anyway..." Lokki said, trailing off with a saisfied smirk.  
  
Despite himself, Harry smiled. "I'm just clever." He said mysteriously. Lokki laughed.  
  
"Ofcourse you are, I taught you myself, didnt I?" He joked.  
  
Harry winked. "Yup." Lokki pulled Harry into a hug and they started laughing so much that Harry was crying, unfortunately, Jon chose to come at the calm down period, and it looked like Harry had just been crying and Lokki had been hugging him better.  
  
"Have you been crying Harry?" He asked, sounding genuinly concerned.  
  
"No." Harry said bitterly. "I dont cry."  
  
There was an awkward silence where Jon looked at Harry and Lokki who had let go, and Harry had lay down on his bed again, staring holes in the ceiling, literally.  
  
"Harry, I think you should stop that." Lokki warned.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, he wasn't aware of what he had been doing until he came out of his trance-like state. "Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"That's alright." Lokki waved his hand and the holes patched themselves up. "Please leave Jon, Potter and I are talking." He added to his son who looked decidedly crestfallen at the fact that Lokki would prefer Harry to himself. Harry smirked in satisfaction.  
  
"I thought this may be a little embarassing for Jon to hear. I am going to put you on Back-up, not background. Back up which means you will just stay at the edge of fighting until your needed." Lokki said and Harry's face fell. "I'm sorry, but I could get fired if I dont, but don't worry, I'll only make it that for the next two weeks."  
  
Harry sighed in releif, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Thankfully.  
  
"Oh. And I have something to give you. Follow me." Lokki said with a small smile on his face, making Harry rather curious.  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N Hello people. Thanks to anyone that reveiwed, and if you are reading it and not reveiwing, please do it. I don't mind constructive critisism either. And someone asked me if English was my first language, English is my ONLY language, hehe. I know a little bit of Latin and a little bit of Japanese, not enough to get by though.  
  
VALE= (goodbye in Latin.) so is AVE.  
  
and GRATIA. means and THANKS!)  
  
Lol, so to answer your question, yes English/Australian is my first language.  
  
~Love Allie.~ 


	7. Sherlock and Hogwarts

*Parseltoungue* and "Human Speech" IOKI  
  
"Her name is Sherlock." Lokki said.  
  
Harry took his gift out of Lokki's hands. It was a beautiful green snake. Harry, who didn't study snakes, didnt know what type it was, but he knew she was pretty.  
  
She had silvery diamonds going all the way down her back, and green covered the rest of her scaly body. Most snakes had a rather murderous look to them, but Sherlock actually seemed nice.  
  
"She's beautiful." Harry said. *Hello Sherlock. My name is Harry." Harry added to the snake.  
  
*Hello Harree. Asss you know, my name iss Ssherlock.* The snake replied, rather politely to tell you the truth. *Are you my new Masster?*  
  
*Yes. But don't call me Master. Call me Harry, or shithead, or whatever, just dont call me master.* Harry joked.  
  
*Ok Shithead.* Sherlock said rather seriously.  
  
*I was joking.*  
  
*Oh.*  
  
"Well Harry. I decided she might be nice for you to talk to. And, she can't give away any of your secrets." Lokki said. Harry gave him a hug as Sherlock settled herself around Harry's wrist, underneath the robe he was wearing.  
  
"Thank you so much. You really don't know how much this means to me. I have never had apet, and especially never had one I could talk to." Harry said happily.  
  
*Who iss your friend?* Sherlock asked.  
  
*This is Leutenant Lokki.* Harry hissed. He noticed that Lokki shivered every time he spoke in Parseltongue. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's just freaky hearing someone speak in a VERY foreign language." Lokki said smiling.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
"But Professor Dumbledore." Someone called out from the end of the Slytherin table. "We have to be able to go to Hogsmeade, how will we do Christmas shopping?"  
  
Dumbledore had just told the school about visits to Hogsmeade being cancelled, atleast until things settled down. He was in fact hoping that maybe he could have a few Ranger's staying around the village, helping out. They seemed good enough people, a little touchy sometimes, but trustworthy.  
  
"You will have to get your presents by order then, wont you." McGonagall said from Dumbledore's side. "Anyway, you lasted when you were first, and second years." She added huffily, obviously miffed about something or another.  
  
***  
  
"I wonder if Harry will come here, I mean, if Dumbledore can even get any Rangers to come." Ron said to Hermione and Neville. Hermione and Ron were still being nice to her, Ron was being especially nice actually.  
  
"I dunno. He said he would get into a fair bit of trouble the other day." Hermione said doubtfully. "And anyway, I don't think he would just drop everything for our world, do you?"  
  
"You never know. He may be nice!" Neville piped in.  
  
"He is very nice." Hermione said. "But I still doubt it, Neville."  
  
"Oh well. He and his friend might come, you never know." Ron said hopefully.  
  
"Mmm." Hermione mumbled. "Maybe."  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
"But Leuitenant." Harry said angrily. "Why can't I go? I mean, they are people my own age!"  
  
"I know Harry. But your on 'background duty', meaning you have to work from the inside of Ranger Cetral, you know that." Lokki said sternly back.  
  
"Blah Blah Blah." Harry muttered angrily.  
  
"Watch your cheek Potter." lokki said sternly. "Or I will be forced to take your punishment further."  
  
"Yes sir." Harry said, half mockingly, half seriously. "Well, I guess your going to let IHelena and JonI go, they will most probably even join the seventh years." He added bitterly.  
  
"Yes, they are going, as well as some of the elves." Lokki said.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah. They all get to go to Hogwarts, but not me." Harry pretended to pout, taking the sting out of his voice.  
  
Lokki looked at him sternly, then at the snake wrapped around his neck. "I think I might go and get the others ready, they will be leaving soon. I might even let you go later, you've only got one week left of your punishment."  
  
Lokki walked out of the room and Harry cursed under his breath. Why did he have to stay away? Helena and Jon were sure to improve their relationship, though Harry had noticed they hadn't spent too much of their little free time together, strictly business.  
  
As the sun went down Harry saw the capsule leave for Hogwarts and he felt his heart sink, this would be a very boring week, in fact, a very very boring week.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
"The Rangers should be arriving soon." Dumbledore spoke out over the Great Hall. It was dusk and the students were all waiting for the Rangers to arrive so they could eat, and so that Ron and Hermione, as well as the rest, could see if Harry was coming. "Please act politely," Dumbledore glanced at the Slytherins "And welcome them nicely. I am also hoping you will be on your best behaviour because from what I hear, the Rangers are very well behaved. Two of the people will be joining seventh year classes also, this year, the rest are out of school and will be staying at the castle but roaming Hogsmeade."  
  
There was a timid knock on the Great Hall doors, it opened slowly and hesitantly and behind it were a group of assembled green cloaked figures, most had their hoods thrown off, and some kept them up.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. There was applause from the student body and the rangers shifted uncomfortably. Dumbledore silenced them with a glare. "You may sit at any table you like, and feel free to talk to the students." Dumbledore sat down, clapped his hands and the food appeared.  
  
Most students didn't start eating though, Hermione noticed Crabbe and Goyle, two friends of Draco Malfoy, well they were more like his cronies, and they were eating.  
  
About five of the fifteen Rangers sat at the Gryffindor table, seeing as it had the least amount of people there, as there were barely any first year Gryffindor's, three girls and four boys in all.  
  
"Hello." Said a person from next to Hermione, well about a seat in between, and there was a boy on her other side. "I'm Helena and this is Jon." She said.  
  
"Really?" Ron asked. "You two are Harry Potter's friends right?" He added.  
  
"You could say that." Jon muttered, his Dark eyes darkening even more.  
  
"Oh?" Hermione asked questioningly.  
  
"Never mind. Who are you?"  
  
"I am Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, Harry said something about you and Ron. Hello Ginny and Neville." Helena said.  
  
"Where is Harry?" Neville asked.  
  
"He got in trouble for something or another, I think it was for going out at night. Anyway,that's not unusual, but this time he was put on background duty." Jon answered, shuddering.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other guiltily.  
  
(¯`·.·´¯) `·.,(¯`·.·´¯) `·., AllieSkittllez.  
  
Hey peoples, I know that Chapter is really short, sorry, anyway, I thought I might as well get one out, seeing as its been a while. Hope you liked it, as small as it was. Cya's. Next chapter should be out soon, since it is the weekend. 


	8. Captain Harry!

Harry scowled at the computer screen. There was no action, not that he would be involved anyway. All week everything had been way too quiet, and he didnt like it.  
  
'Bang!' Harry slammed his hand on the keyboard getting annoyed. Luckily, for Harry, in a way, the keyboard had protective spells on it, but also, he broke his little finger which had hit the keys first.  
  
"Damn." Harry hissed, literally.  
  
*What'ss wrong Harree?* Sherlock hissed, she was curled up right next to the keyboard and had jerked awake when he had slammed his fist.  
  
*Broke my finger, nothing important.* Harry said.  
  
"What's going on down here?"  
  
Harry turned around hesitantly. Commander Heartthew was there, and he wasn't nearly as forgiving as Lokki.  
  
"I ah... Broke my finger." Harry said, deciding the truth was best. To his surprise, Heartthew smiled.  
  
"Frustrating down here isn't it?" He asked, taking a seat next to Harry. "I have been in here before as well." he heaved a dramatic sigh. "Tough luck, I aint getting you out of it, when Lokki gets down here he'd kill me." Heartthew added at Harry's hopeful face.  
  
"Grrr." Harry pretended to growl.  
  
"Anyway, you get off tomorrow, and then you may even be allowed to go to that weird school." Heartthew said smiling as Harry scowled at Heartthew's description of Hogwarts, he had heard that his parents had gone there, and sometimes wished he could have gone himself.  
  
"Don't you have something important in 'combat' to do?" Harry snarled, he could become quite intimidating when desired.  
  
Heartthew nodded and left, though Harry knew he really didnt have anything else to do. He cradled his finger, it was starting to hurt.  
  
***  
  
Harry crawled out of bed, today he was able to go to Hogwarts! He had had yesterday off to pack his things, though he was a light traveller.  
  
"Alright Harry?" Lokki asked, peering around a corner at Harry who was getting out of bed. "You look tired, sure your up to this?" He joked.  
  
"I'm fine." Harry growled, he got up and Sherlock gave an annoyed hiss at being woken up so abruptly.  
  
"You'd better remember not to go running around in your boxers." Lokki continued to tease. "You have more scars then even Helena and Jon together. Oh, and I would like a word with you before you leave, meet me in my office, there will be some others there aswell."  
  
Harry scowled at the mention of Jon's name, but he quickly sighed defeatedly. He would have to stop doing that, Jon couldn't help if Helena didnt like Harry, right?  
  
He got up and awkwardly got dressed, his finger was still broken because Lokki said it would be a reminder not to lose his temper.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
"Harry is coming today." Helena said.  
  
"Yep. Just got a buzz from dad." Jon added, not too happily, to Ron and Hermione who had become quite good friends with them.  
  
"Wow! I miss waking up to Harry in his boxers." A young elf, 203 years old, said from behind them.  
  
"Come on!" Jon said. "He isn't that good!"  
  
"I dunno." Hermione said, bowing her head to hide the blush as Ron scowled at her. The Elf, who Hermione knew as Ewwyn, put an arm around Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"Atleast someone agree's with me." She said, glaring at Helena.  
  
Helena rolled her eyes and she and Jon walked away, in the direction of the Great Hall, after a moment Ewwyn, Hermione and Ron followed.  
  
Dumbledore was standing at the Head Table, quieting people down and looking ready to give a speech.  
  
"Now." Dumbledore said, sounding flushed once everyone had quieted. "Today, four of the Rangers have returned to their homes, and we will be having another four join us. That is all, I think." Dumbledore added and sat down.  
  
"I hadn't realised that anyone else had left?" Helena said questioningly.  
  
"Mmm. I wonder who, apart from Harry, is coming." Jon added. "I doubt it will be anyone imprtant though, most of the Commanders, and Leutenants, keep saying that we can't afford too many important people."  
  
"But then again, Lokki let Harry go." Helena said ponitedly. Jon looked at her. "Well, he is one of the most important, jeez." She huffed. Boys were so... Boyish?  
  
At that moment the doors opened slowly and in walked four figures wearing the same green cloaks. One though, had two lines of gold going across the higher part of each arm. the person also wore green cloves that matched, Helena and Jon realised with a shock that he was a captain, whoever it was.  
  
"Good morning all." Said the captain. Jon started, and Helena literally fell off her seat, it seemed as though Harry had been promoted. People looked around at Helena and snickered.  
  
"Why so surprised?" Harry asked with amusement in his voice.  
  
  
  
Harry had been rather surprised aswell, he didnt think he would ever be promoted, well, he figured he would one day, but not so soon. Just before he had left, Lokki and the other commanders had told him the news, and he couldn't be more proud.  
  
Noticing Ron and Hermione, Harry walked over and greeted them before turning to Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello Professor Dumbledore. I'm Harry Potter. These are Kerry Unkler, Unibi Logerst and Ferrebi Logerst." Harry explained.  
  
"Welcome. Nice of you to join us. Would you please all take a seat at any table." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and Harry noticed he looked pointedly at the hopeful faces of Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Harry, why are you wearing different cloaks to the others?" Ron asked once Harry had sat down.  
  
"Because I got promoted."  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked. "By the way, we're sorry about you getting put on background duty." She added guiltily.  
  
"It's alright. In fact, I'm glad you did, otherwise I wouldn't have been promoted. Now I get to order those two around. I'm a Captain." Harry whispered to them, as he pointed to Jon and Helena who were both whispering to themselves also.  
  
(A/N Hey, thanks to anyone who reviewed, I will try and get more out soon. Ok! See ya's.) 


	9. First day of Hogwarts I can't think of a...

Hello everyone. Thanks fot the reveiws. Thanks Fair Lady Ravenclaw for the compliments, lol. Don't worry too much, Harry will get revenge (got any idea's of what I should do?) on Jon. Well, here is another chapter! See ya's later. Oh, and I'm not letting the lack of reveiws get me down, lol. Thanks.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888  
  
"That's wonderful." Hermione said. "Though, I don't really know the difference." She added quietly.  
  
"Well. There are three sorts of ranks. Captains, normal Rangers, and Commanders." Harry explained. He wasn't aware of the people in the Great Hall all looking at him curiously, some even hatefully. "The lowest rank is Rangers, but they are still really good. The next is Captains, they are like the boss of a small group of Rangers, though I dont have a group yet. Then there is the commanders, they can order everyone around. Commander Heartthew is my commander. ummm... Thats about it."  
  
"What about that guy you called a leutenant?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Oh. Well, we don't really have leuitenants, I just call Captain/Commander Lokki one, he's sort of like one of the more powerful of our group, so we just joke around and call him a leuitenant, plus, he can get grouchy sometimes." Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
"So, where are you staying? What room I mean?" Helena asked from across the table. Harry scowled inwardly.  
  
"Lokki put me in with you two and Ewwyn." Harry said, it was then that he just noticed Ewwyn. "Hello. Atleast I have one sane per... elf to share rooms with." Harry laughed.  
  
"Hello Harry. Hope your week wasn't too boring, and congratulations." Ewwyn said, her white teeth glittering in the candles light.  
  
"Thanks. Nope, it wasn't that bad." Harry said, fingering his glove where the broken finger was, he winced as he touched a particularly sore part.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Hermione worriedly.  
  
"Nothing, just got a broken finger." Harry said.  
  
"Why don't you get it healed?" Asked Ron.  
  
"I bet it was too teach him a lesson." Jon said slyly, earning a glare from Helena.  
  
"Yes Jon. It was." Harry growled. "And that's why I can't get it fixed, Lokki charmed it to fix the muggle way, so now Magic wont work on my finger for a while."  
  
"How did you do it? I thought you were on background duty with the boring staff." Helena said worriedly.  
  
"I hit the keyboard."  
  
Helena visibly winced.  
  
"What?" Asked Ron, how would a keyboard hurt someone so much as to break a finger?  
  
"The keyboards that are set up for the Combat Rangers for when they are 'naughty' have spells on them to make them solid. Because Combat Rangers are used to well... combat, they aren't very patient when there is no action." Jon explained. "So, unlike the full time background Rangers, the logical ones, we don't like to be sitting in the 'background' doing nothing."  
  
"Oh." Ron mumbled, processing the information. "Aren't you hot? You've had that hood on for ages now." He said to Harry. "And those gloves."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm not that hot you know. They are charmed to warm up when it is cold or cool down when it is hot." Harry felt something wriggling around from under his cloak and quickly put a hand on Sherlock who was hissing at him.  
  
*Let me out! I want to see what's going on.*  
  
"What's that?" Hermione asked fearfully, sliding her chair backwards a little.  
  
"Uh. Nothing." Harry said. "Ewwyn, could you please show me our rooms?" He asked, pleadingly so he could put Sherlock down, Lokki and Heartthew had both warned him that talking to snakes in front of other people was not a good idea.  
  
"Ok." She said confusedly. "But then you have to get to class."  
  
"I have today off." Harry said and followed Ewwyn out of the hall...  
  
  
  
"What was all that about?" Ron asked, watching Harry's and Ewwyn's backs as they retreated from the Hall.  
  
"God knows, because I dont." Jon said. Ron and Hermione looked at him with eyebrows raised. "What? I am the next best thing after god!" he joked defensively.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************  
  
Harry found his small trunk already in his room and he pulled out a small jungle looking thing, after enlarging it he put Sherlock down.  
  
*People aren't used to other people being able to talk to snakes.* Harry explained to the small, annoyed serpent once Ewwyn had left. *They would consider me evil.*  
  
*It'sss not fair! I wantsss to go to classsessss with you.* Sherlock hissed back.  
  
*Sorry. I don't make the rules.* Harry said, sighing as he left the protesting snake behind. He didn't have classes today but he still didn't think it would be a good idea to be carrying Sherlock around.  
  
"Hello Ron, Hermione." He said as they walked up to him.  
  
"Hey Harry. We were just looking for you." Hermione said.  
  
Harry barely knew these two people but he knew they could be trustworthy, and he wanted to get to know them, god knows, he needed some more friends his own age and species.  
  
"I was just in the room." Harry said.  
  
"What was that thing you had?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing, just a lizard." Ok, so it wasn't the total truth, but it wasn't a total lie either. Sherlock was a reptile, and a lizard was a reptile.  
  
Hermione raised her eyesbrows. "Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, has a pet lizard."  
  
Harry gave her a lopsided grin. "Yep."  
  
Ron laughed, though for some reason his eyes didnt share the enthusiasm. They had a look of jealousy in them. Harry sighed, not another one, he didnt even like Hermione...  
  
"So, Harry, I've been meaning to ask you, where did you get all those scars from. I saw Jon down at the lake in a pair of shorts coz he was going for a swim and you have about three times as many scars as him." Ron asked curiously.  
  
Harry had completely forgotten about that. Oh poop.  
  
"I uh... Tend to take a few more risks and get into the battle spirit a little more than DragonRyder." Harry said bitterly.  
  
"We have to go to class!" hermione squealed, looking at her watch.  
  
"See you." Harry called after Ron and Hermione's retreating backs.  
  
The day was warm and Harry enjoyed it immensly. He went about looking around and exploring the forrest and grounds, well the parts he didnt already know. After lunch and a talk with Ron and Hermione he proceeded to search the castle.  
  
Harry was sure he must have found a secret passage or two, seeing as he searched from floor to ceiling in every nook and cranny. He looked through all the portraits and used unlocking spells and passwords on some suits of armour and statues and stuff.  
  
All in all, the day was tiring.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888  
  
Hey, I know it's short, but I figured you'd want another chappy soon! lol. 


	10. Uh Mr Black, are you OK?

Hey everyone. Don't worry Lady Ravenclaw, I will keep Harry likeable. (Try anyways, lol.) Glad those who read it liked the Chapter, hope you reveiw to the next one aswell. There will be some romance I'd say, but I doubt it will be a Hermione/Harry, I'm not that much of a H/Hr fan. lol.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************  
  
"Harry wake up!" Harry opened a bleary eye. He could just make out Ewwyn standing over him and he tried to wave her off, wondering what on earth she was doing in the male sleeping quarters. "Harry. You have classes to go to! Jon and Helena are already down at Breakfast."  
  
Thats right! They were at Hogwarts.  
  
"Alright, I'm up." Harry said, he had made a resolve, that he would keep this time, to be nice to Jon and Helena. Afterall, becoming a captain was pretty good revenge.  
  
  
  
"Good morning Harry!" Hermione said once Harry was down at the Great Hall, dressed in Hogwarts robes. He found them rather uncomfortable, and Lokki had insisted that he have the gold on them aswell. So, he looked like a high class student now.  
  
"Morning Hermione, Ron." Harry mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Do you have classes with us?" Ron asked.  
  
"Umm..." Harry pulled out his timetable. "Some. Your Gryffindor right?" Ron and Hermione nodded. "Well, I am set out among the classes. I have Divination first, that's with all the houses I think." Harry said and he looked at Ron who had groaned.  
  
"I hate divination. And yes, it is with all the houses, all the electives are."  
  
"You chose divination?" Hermione asked exasperatedly.  
  
"Yes, why? Bad experiences?" Harry inquired, reading Hermione's face correctly. (A/N It was a sappy romance novel, Hermione's face, that is. Lol, just joking.)  
  
"The Professor, Trelawney," Hermione started dramatically "is a total fraud. She is always pretending bad things will happen, and always is predicting someone's death, she usually takes it in turns though, so it's unlikely she will pick on you two days in a row. I ended up quitting." She ended matter-of-factly.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised. "Surely she isn't that bad?" He added, looking a little doubtfull at having chosen Divination.  
  
"Don't worry. You can sit with Neville, Seamus, Dean and I, we usually just laugh about." Ron explained.  
  
"Neville, Seamus and Dean?" Harry said questioningly.  
  
"Yeh." Ron pointed down the table and Harry followed his finger. He winced, He remembered one of them from yesterday. It was Neville. He had been so excited about seeing, and talking, to Harry Potter that in his excitement he had trod on Harry's broken finger, having been on the ground and tying up his shoelace. "Neville is the chubby one, he's nice, just a little clumsy." Harry couldn't help but silently agree. "Seamus is the Sandy haired boy in the middle. And Dean is the other."  
  
"Ok. Sounds, alright." Harry said hesitantly. He wasn't sure if working with Neville would be too thrilling.  
  
Harry, who had been talking, quickly piled alot of food on his plate as he noticed people start to leave. It was amazing how fast he could eat, and Ron and Hermione couldn't help stare. He had about three times as much as Hermione alone, and ate it in half the time.  
  
Harry, noticing their looks, bowed his head sheepishly. "I was late as it is." He muttered. "And I have always been taught to have a good feed because it is most likely you wont get lunch, that's when your a Ranger anyway." He explained.  
  
"Oh." Ron and Hermione muttered.  
  
Harry followed Ron out one of the doors, he knew where the Divination room was, having accidently been lead there by a painting and barged in on a class. Hermione, however, went out another door.  
  
The two new friends walked all the way up to north tower and by the time they got there, Ron was panting and Harry was consistently asking him what was wrong.  
  
"Aren't you atleast a little bit puffed?" he gasped out.  
  
"Noooo" Harry said slowly, watching Ron curiously. Then it hit him, ofcourse, he hadn't had Ranger training. "Oh. I get ya now." He said winking.  
  
Ron looked confused and Harry laughed. The ladder came down and they both stepped up.  
  
The room was round and stuffy. No windows were open and it was hot. It appeared the two of them were a little late because there were already most people in the classroom.  
  
"Mr. Weasley. What took you so long?" Trelawney asked, totally ignoring that Harry was in on it too.  
  
"Ah, Professor that would be my fault." Harry said, watching the insect looking teacher with curious eyes. She looked like a skinny little bug and Harry had to bite his lip so he didnt laugh. "I got up late and then had a bog breakfast." Harry lied, in actual fact, the breakfast was small to him, but apart from that it was the truth.  
  
"Well, you will be excused this time, but next time I wont be so forgiving." She said in a misty voice. Harry noticed that there were two girld up the front, one with long blonde hair and one with long dark hair. It seemed as though they were trying to figure out who was most interesting to watch, Trelawney or Harry.  
  
Harry winked at them, hoping to embarass them enough to stop them looking at him and keep their eyes trained on the Professor. It worked, they both went red when they saw him and their eyes then followed the Professor.  
  
"Today dears we will be going over some revision from the first year that you may have forgotten, we'll be doing Crystal Balls. Harry, have you had any experience with Divination?"  
  
"Umm..." Harry felt embarassed talking in front of all these people he didn't know, almost as though they were superior. "I guess. My Leutenant taught me most things as well as my training. As in, he taught me normal human work aswell." Harry explained. He had to stay confident, otherwise he would not make a very good captain.  
  
"That's good dear." Trelawney said and started ranting on about god knows what, Harry didnt.  
  
"Mr. Potter? Are you paying attention?" Harry was startled out of his half asleep state by Trelawney yelling in his ear.  
  
"Um, yes?" He supplied hopefully. In actual fact, he hadn't been listening, he had been wondering what they were all doing back at Ranger Central.  
  
"I dont think so. Now pay attention. I was just saying that you might like to tell us what you could see?" Then she mumbled something only Harry could half hear. "I thought Dumbledore said Rangers were disciplined with good attention spans."  
  
Harry cocked an eyebrow at her but said nothing and looked into the ball. At first all he could see was swirling mists, but then pictures seemed to come into view, he just didn't know what. It looked like lightning above a hill, with a small rune at the top of it. It was the rune of power.  
  
"I can ah, see a hill. The rune of power, and a lightning bolt hitting it." Harry said, he then looked at Trelawney. "Is that in the book?"  
  
"Umm... No." She said shortly, then did something rather childish and snatched up his ball and looked into it herself, before shaking it around and looking again.  
  
Now, Harry wasn't a divination expert, but he knew a little, and that was something you weren't supposed to do.  
  
"Um. Excuse me Miss, but your wrecking the Balls paterns." He said as Trelawney continued what she was doing. She looked at him for a second and then back at the ball. She shook it again and Harry felt himself reddening, it was rather funny, but he wouldn't learn anything with this teacher is things kept like it was. "PROFESSOR TRELAWNEY!" That got her attention and everyone elses. "Please, stop wrecking the ball."  
  
Trelawney nodded weakley and Harry noticed everyone looking at him strangely. "What?" He asked, his voice forceful.  
  
Everyone just turned around as though nothing had happened, but Harry noticed that sometimes people would glance at him, he figured it was the fact that he had yelled at a teacher.  
  
The next class the was Double Potions, apparantly Harry was to be a Gryffindor for this class, which he was glad, but then he would have charms next and be a Slytherin, he had heard they were a rowdy bunch ...  
  
"Well, we have a new celebrity today do we?" Snape snickered looking directly at Harry, who had the immediate impression Snape didnt like him, though he sent out the same vibes of dislike.  
  
"Do we?" Harry echoed, looking around in mock confusion. Snape's smirk turned to a scowl.  
  
"Dont you dare talk to me like that Potter." Snape hissed. "I wont take any crap from you of all people"  
  
To say the least, Harry was taken aback by that statement. Sure to be so outright! "And why is that Sir?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because." Snape said shortly.  
  
"Sir, Yes sir!" Harry joked, causing another glare from Snape.  
  
"20 points from Gryffindor."  
  
"But I'm not in a house sir. And I think Slytherin would suit me better," Harry smirked at Snape's face and the door burst open.  
  
Startled, Harry turned to face it. Sirius was standing in the doorway, well, it looked like the Sirius Helena had dragged in.  
  
"Harry! Oh! They wouldn't let me see you til now! I was in the hospital wing." He hugged Harry who was standing now.  
  
"Uh. Mr. Black, are you OK?" 


	11. Merry Meetings! How corny!

"I'm your godfather!" Sirius said. "Didn't they tell you Harry?"  
  
"Ummm... Nope." Harry said, lighting up at the fact that he may have known Harry's parents. "Did you know my mum and dad?"  
  
"This is all very touching, but I have a class to teach." Snape snapped.  
  
Harry turned, faced Snape with an eyebrow raised, shook his head deciding not to bite back, and sat at his seat.  
  
"Mr. Bl-Sirius, wait for me after classes are over today, umm... Go to the lake."  
  
Sirius nodded and left. Harry glared at Snape for the rest of the lesson.  
  
"Today we will be brewing a potion to cure sunburn." Harry snorted and Snape looked at him. "Is something funny?"  
  
"Sir, No sir." Harry said mockingly, this could be fun, afterall, Snape seemed to have something big against Harry.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that, Potter." Snape growled.  
  
"Sir, yes sir."  
  
"I said-"  
  
"Sir, I know sir."  
  
Snape made a growling sound and glowered at Harry. Harry smiled innocently, most of the class was chuckling at the two.  
  
***********************  
  
"That was so funny sir." Neville said, it was lunch and they had just finished Potions.  
  
"You don't need to call me sir, Neville, I am not YOUR superior." Harry said, he looked across at Helena and Jon who were sitting next to Hermione across from Harry, Ron, Neville and Ewwyn. Seamus and Dean were sitting a little farther down the table talking about muggle sport, well, something like that.  
  
"So." Helena said mockingly. "Your still younger than us."  
  
"Point being?" Harry asked.  
  
"Her point is we are still your elders." Jon said.  
  
"Yes, but I'm your boss."  
  
"I dont want to be over here if them two fight. I'm ganna go see Heldin at the Ravenclaw table." Ewwyn said, stepping away, a small girl took her seat, next to Harry. She didnt seem to realise who she was sitting next to because when Ron piped up from the other side of Harry she well...  
  
"Hey Ginny. Ginny, this is Harry."  
  
Ginny started spluttering, gaping at Harry, who shifted uncomfortably. After a second or two Harry stuck out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."  
  
Ginny shook his hand hesitantly. "The pleasure is all mine."  
  
There was an awkward silence, and Harry almost hit himself for thinking how pretty she looked, he liked Helena, didnt he?  
  
"Ah. I had better go." Harry said. "I have to make sure Sherlock is alright. She's my pet lizard, remember?"  
  
"OK want us to come?"  
  
"NO." Harry said, a little too quickly. He made his way up to his room where Sherlock was poking her head out of the tree's.  
  
*You didnt feeed me thisssmorning.* She hissed.  
  
*Oh Sherlock, I'm so sorry.* Harry said, he went to his small trunk and pulled out some 'snake food' (AN I wont mention what it is, coz I dont know) and fed it to the snake.  
  
*I thought I put some in the forrest last night.* Harry said, motioning to her forrest. He had charmed it to make it seem, and be, much bigger once inside, otherwise it just looked like a small model.  
  
*Sssssure ya diiid." Sherlock hissed back.  
  
Jon walked in the room at that moment.  
  
"Harry, I wanted to ask if you forgive me?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah." Harry sighed. "I don't know that I like Helena too much anyway, anymore."  
  
"But you've liked her since you were atleast twelve!" Jon said incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, but there wasn't much choise there anyway, was there? Now, there are lots and lots of 'people' not elves and halflings and such." Harry said. "Plus, I don't think it would be a good idea to lose the best friend I've ever had do you?" He asked, smiling as he slung an arm around Jon.  
  
"I dont think it would be too good either!" Jon retorted, smiling also, whilst pretending to look thoughtful. "Anyway, I have Potions now." Jon said.  
  
"Oh? I don't think Snape is in such a good mood..." Harry said sheepishly.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Jon asked grinning cheekily, Harry returned it with an innocent 'nothing'.  
  
"Sure." Jon muttered disbeleivingly. "So how's Sherlock?" He added, looking cautiously into the forrest. Jon wasn't as fond as Harry was of snakes.  
  
"She's good. Want to see her?"  
  
"I'll pass."  
  
*************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Harry waited down by the lake. It took only about two minutes for Sirius to arrive.  
  
"Hello Harry." He said and pulled Harry into a hug. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby, and in Potion's, but that's not the point." He added.  
  
"G'day Sirius. I was uh, hoping you'd show up..." Harry said, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Would I miss a chance to speak with my favourite godson?"  
  
"I bet I'm your only one." Harry muttered, smiling.  
  
"Very true." Sirius said. "I was hoping we could catch up, you know, talk about what you've been doing all this time. My time in Azkaban would be pretty boring though, so I wont bore you." He laughed. Looking at Harry closely he asked. "Where did you get that scar?" Pointing to one on his cheekbone.  
  
"God knows." Harry laughed. He proceeded to tell Sirius all about his life, how he had been taken by Lokki, grown up in Ranger Central, how he had liked Helena since he was twleve, just about everything.  
  
"What an interesting life..." Sirius muttered. "Must have been a pretty ouchy one though. So you don't like Helena any more? She was the girl that brang me in wasn't she?"  
  
"Yep. That's her. No, well I'm not sure, and anyway she liked Jon. But that's OK. I got my own back, I can boss them around." Harry smiled cheekily.  
  
Sirius shuddered. "You look so much like James with that cheeky grin on your face that it's spooky!" He said.  
  
"Tell me about my parents?" Harry asked. "None of the people in Ranger Central knew them..." It was dark now and Harry knew they would have to go in soon, but he had to ask.  
  
"Hmm... Well, they were Head Boy and Girl at Hogwarts. Your mum was good at Charms, your dad Transfiguration. Uhh... I was your father's best friend. A lady named Arrabella Figg was your mum's best friend, but I don't think she knows your here yet, she's your godmother. Lily chose that, and James chose me. Umm... They had a sort of Love Hate relationship at first, until after school when it turned into True Love..."  
  
And Sirius told Harry about all the things they did in school, and after school, concluding with-  
  
"And your father was an Auror, well, part time, he had Lily to look after ofcourse, and your mum stayed at home most of the time." He finsihed with a flourish.  
  
Harry stared at the starlit lake, he had always wondered about his parents, now he knew... They seemed like good people, his father was a little rowdy and his mother a little brainy, but that could be excused, he was both!  
  
"Thanks Sirius." Harry hugged him in the dark, this time it seemed as though Sirius was the awkward one as he pat Harry on the back and tears escaped his eyes and ran down his cheeks, both their cheeks.  
  
"Missed you Harry."  
  
"Don't remember you Sirius."  
  
Sirius slapped him lightly around the head "Hey!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************  
  
Harry crawled into bed, it was two o'clock in the morning, he hadn't realised it was that late and only just realised how tired and hungry he was... Luckily he had had a big lunch and Breakfast.  
  
*Good night Sherlock, it's been a good day.* He hissed to Sherlock who was coiled up at the end of his bed.  
  
*Night Masster Harree* Sherlock hissed back quietly.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber...  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************  
  
Well guys, how was that. Sorry it was short, all my chapters are, I will try make 'em longer as I go. Thanks for the reveiws. Glad you liked the Snape bit Fair Lady Ravenclaw. Well, Harry and Sirius talked... Please REVIEW! I BEG YOU ALL!!! LOL. See ya's. Here's the next Chapter, obviously. 


	12. Sorted Finally!

*MASSTER HARREE! UP!*  
  
Harry jumped up and stuck out his hand in a defensive position. He had been startled out of sleep so quickly by the rapid hissing that he didn't realise it was only Sherlock sitting by his head, though she was now on the floor, hissing at him.  
  
*Ssssorry Masster!* Sherlock hissed.  
  
*Jeeze, you scared me.* Harry said, clutching his chest where he could feel his heart beat slowing down as he calmed. He looked at his watch. "Oh crap." He murmered, he quickly got his clothes and changed before putting a dead mous in Sherlocks forrest (A/N: Thanks wquad for telling me what the food was) and washing his hands.  
  
*See you Sherlock.* Harry hissed and rushed down to breakfast, he had slept in, obviously, since there were only about twenty people in the Great Hall. None of which were fifth year Gryffindor's. Harry had Transfiguration first, then Defence Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures and Potions after lunch...  
  
Skipping Breakfast Harry ran to the Transfiguration classroom. Ron had told him that Minerva McGonagall was a very, very strict teacher, one of which he should not cross.  
  
"Mr. Potter? Is there any particular reason your late?" The Professor, a stern looking black haired, tight lipped lady asked.  
  
"I slept in, sorry, I was up late last night talking to someone."  
  
"And this someone was. . ."  
  
"Sirius Black."  
  
"Sit down before I take points-"  
  
"You can't!" Harry pointed out.  
  
"Well, I can give you a detention now take a seat." The Professor said sternly, though her eyes were saying something else, they looked releived beyond beleif.  
  
"Yes mam." Harry sat down where Ron and Hermione were saving him a seat, he was one side of Ron and had another boy, he didn't recognise on the other.  
  
"Hello. I'm Justin." He whispered.  
  
"Harry Potter." Harry whispered back and they shook hands.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Mr. Finch-Fletchey, would you please refrain from speaking in my class."  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
They were learning how to change rocks into mice. Harry already knew how to do this, well he knew how to turn them into other animals, he hadn't really found any use for a mouse. Now that the thought occured to him though, he decided it might be good to learn so he could feed them, not actually being alive, to Sherlock.  
  
Hermione was the first one in the class to be able to do it, which stunned Harry seeing as he couldn't. It took him about four goes where it only took Hermione two. Then amazingly Justin got it and then Parvati, Lavendar and finally Ron, the rest of the class tagging behind.  
  
"Good Miss Granger. 5 points to Gryffindor."  
  
After class Harry was about to leave when McGonagall called him in.  
  
"I'm not in trouble am I?" He asked hesitantly, once the rest of the class had left.  
  
"No no, not at all. I was just thinking it might be a good idea if we got you sorted soon, your friends have been already, though they sit at the Gryffindor table. Helena is in Ravenclaw and Jon in Gryffindor. Ofcourse, you wont be able to stay in the Gryffindor Tower for a while, it will need adjusting."  
  
Harry's face lit up. He was rather curious as to what house hw ould be in... maybe even Slytherin? He groaned at the idea, they seemed a rowdy bunch, and apparantly they turned out more Dark wizards than any other house.  
  
"Thankyou Professor!" Harry grinned.  
  
"Off to class." McGonagall said. She smiled as he left.  
  
*************************************************************************** ****************************  
  
Ron, Hermione and Neville waited until Harry came out of the Transfiguration classroom before they went to Potions.  
  
"Wonder what she wants?" Neville questioned worriedly.  
  
"Hmmm..." Hermione mumbled, for no particular reason.  
  
Harry, grinning, stepped out of the classroom, well, more like bounded.  
  
"What's got you so happy?" Ron asked, there wasn't much he could think of that McGonagall would do to make someone so cheery.  
  
"Professor McGonagall said that I would be able to get sorted soon." Harry said grinning.  
  
"Cool." Hermione said. "I was curious, why is Jon not in the Gryffindor Common Room, he's a Gryffondor right?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I think he wanted to wait for me first, depending on where I am, and also we have to wait until the Professor's get around to adjusting the Tower. Plus, our room isn't that bad. A little smelly sometimes, but Helena and Ewwyn keep it neat." Harry grinnned and they arrived outside the Defence Room.  
  
"Come inside you four." A voice growled. Harry was startled, the door wasn't even open! He pulled his robes tight around himself for reasons unbeknownst to even himself, he just did.  
  
As they stepped in Harry was sure the teacher must have once been a Ranger, or maybe just a really couragous, or stupid, Auror.  
  
The man had scars marring almost all his face, a chunk was missing from his nose and one eye was larger than the other, swivelling in it's socket. It was a magical eye, Harry had only once seem someone with one and it was in a picture of Lokki's. Actually, this had to be the same person.  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter, good of you to join us. The Headmaster has requested you see him after your classes are finished, no dawdling." The Professor said. "I am Professor Moody by the way." He added.  
  
Harry shook his hand, it was also marred with scars. "Pleased to meet you sir. Did you know someone called Leonard Lokki?"  
  
"Yes I did. Now get to your seat, it isn't the time to be talking about that now." Moody said.  
  
Harry obeyed, aswell as the rest of the four, and they sat down in a corner where four seats were saved. Harry saw a few people who had sat at the Ravenclaw table, it must have been a Ravenclaw Gryffindor period. Actually, Harry just realised that he was meant tp be acting as a Ravenclaw this period, so he smiled to the few curious people casting glances at him.  
  
Harry had been looking forward to this class. Apparantly the students were learning how to cast the Patronus, Harry had already learnt this, but it was quite funny watching the others attempt it.  
  
By the end of the lesson only Hermione could ever make a silver mist shoot from her wand.  
  
"I didn't really expect you to be able to do it, but I decided to give it a try. You may even be able to defend yourself in a time of need, even if you can't do it." Moody growled as they left the class.  
"Why didn't you try it?" Hermione asked at lunch. "You wont do well on your OWL's if you dont attempt to do things in class." She added sternly, looking at Harry who was stuffing his face having missed breakfast.  
  
"OI awreadee knoww haw" Harry said through a mouthful of food. He quickly swallowed and muttered an apology for his lack of manners.  
  
"I missed breakfast this morning."  
  
Ron snorted. "I thought you said that you didn't miss breakfast, ever." He said.  
  
"Well I was up until about 2:00am last night, well, this morning." Harry explained. Ron smirked.  
  
"Doing what?" He raised his eyebrows at Helena who was at the Ravenclaw table with Ewwyn.  
  
"Grow up." Harry laughed. Jon had apparantly told them about ... that... "I am over her. Never had this many options." He added mysteriously, he cast a glance at Ron's little sister, making sure Ron saw. That wiped the smirk of his face.  
  
"Get out of it Potter." He growled.  
  
"Oh?" Harry looked back innocently. "What did I do?"  
  
"I wouldn't Harry." Neville warned. "Ron knocked out Ernie Macmillan when he tried to crack onto Ginny, and he even had a go at me after the Yule Ball last year."  
  
"You've got to let her have a life." Harry said exasperatedly to Ron. After all, Ginny needed a life, right? Ron glared at him, as though he could tell what he was thinking.  
  
"She's too young!"  
  
"Oh, and I'm sure you never had a crush on anyone last year did you? I beleive she is only a year younger, right? Jeez! I was in 'love' at the age of twelve." Harry said, quoting the "love".  
  
"That's different!" Ron stated.  
  
"How?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows, he really felt sorry for Ginny if all her brothers were like that. He didn't see how Fred and George could be though, after having run into them the day he had arrived after dinner, planting a Dung Bomb in a girl's toilet on the first floor.  
  
"Uh... Your not my sister, and I, I am more mature."  
  
"Could have fooled me." Harry retorted pointedly.  
  
Ron glared at him just as Fred and George Weasley appeared behind Harry, he ofcourse, didn't know it even through his extra shapr trained hearing, they were noth protected by silencing charms, well, protected was what the others though.  
  
Harry noticed Ron and Hermione looking at a point just above his head puzzled. Turning around, Harry laughed. Fred and George looked like fish. Their mouths were opening and shutting without any noise coming out, it looked as though they were trying to yell at Harry, he could make out the words kill, when, out, and Ginny.  
  
"Problem?" Harry asked.  
  
"..."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh, ofcourse, sonorus."  
  
"THANKYOU NOW-" George stopped, not only was his voice back, but it was extemely loud.  
  
Harry muttered something and then George and Fred's voices both went normal as they started accusing Harry of tricling them, while also trying to talk to him about looking at Ginny 'that way'. It wasn't making much sense, they were trying to do two things at once so it sounded like they were talking about looking at spells that Ginny cast that way.  
  
"Shush." Harry said and he held up a hand. The two twins mouths shut with a snap. "I was only joking when I was looking at Ginny 'that way'" 'not' he thought "and you two deserved to be silenced.  
  
"But we couldn't even talk to the Professor's!" Fred complained.  
  
"And I care, why?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
Fred and George huffed in unison, "Your impossible" And they went off and out the Great Hall.  
  
"So, you were only joking about Ginny, right?" Ron asked carefully.  
  
"Yes Ron." Harry said with a smile and Jon and Helena came over and sat by him.  
  
"Hey Harry. What class do you have now?"  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
"Oh, the teacher is really good. I think he'll like you, he asked us about you a few times." Helena laughed.  
  
"That's nice." Harry said, he looked at his watch. "I have to go. I'm with the Slytherin's and the Gryffindor's I think." Harry added consulting his timetable.  
  
*******************  
  
"'Arry, good ter see ya mate, good ter see ya!"  
  
"Er... Good to see you too Professor." Harry mumbled uncertainly.  
  
"I haven' seen ya since yer was a baby I haven'" Hagrid said as he pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said, he cradled his finger where it had been squashed up next to Hagrid's body, how was it supposed to heal like that?  
  
"Tha's alrigh', like hugs don' ya?" Hagrid said and Harry blushed, the Slytherins were snickering at him and the Gryffindor's were looking on with amusement in their eyes.  
  
*********************  
  
"Hey Potter, the name's Malfoy, want to sit with me in Potions?" Draco Malfoy approached Harry as he tended to a Doxy.  
  
"No thankyou." Harry said in a voice that didn't appear to please Malfoy. "I will be sitting with my new 'friends' Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Not the Mudblood and the Weasel? Surely you've had enough of them already." Malfoy chortled.  
  
In a few faster than light movements, well not quite that fast, Harry had his arm around Malfoy's neck in a threatening gesture. One bad thing about being a Ranger was, they were loyal which meant they did some pretty rash things when concerning their friends or Comrades. Harry pulled back hard on Malfoy's neck as Hermione's eyes watered and Ron started toward Malfoy but, ofcourse, Harry was already there wasn't he?  
  
"Talk about me or my friends, or even anyone I know and trust like that again and I will personally make sure you are never capable of reproducing."  
  
Both Slytherin's and Gryffindor's were looking at Harry a little worriedly, as though he might suddenly go for the throat.  
  
"Got it?" Harry hissed.  
  
Malfoy nodded weakley and Harry let him go. For the rest of the lesson Malfoy glared at him, as was the same in Potions.  
  
"Potter, why aren't you sitting down?" Snape snapped at Harry, who was the only one still standing, he wasn't even in the classroom.  
  
"Sir, I don't have your permission sir." Harry said seriously.  
  
"Sit down Potter now!"  
  
Harry smirked and made his way to the seat next to Ron and Neville and a seat away from Hermione.  
  
"Good. Now class, I would like you to begin brewing the Potion on page 733 of the textbook."  
  
"Sir yes sir!" Harry said as he soluted Snape and went about his work. Snape glared at him. After about the fifth 'sir yes sir' Snape finally lost it.  
  
"Potter! Detention on Saturday at seven pm." He snapped as the class walked out.  
  
"Sir, yes sir."  
  
"Make that Saturday and Sunday night, meet me outside the Forbidden Forrest near Professor Hagrid's hut, you will help me collect Potion supplies." He hissed as though that was the worst punishment and Harry should be shaking in his boots, wetting himself.  
  
"Sir yes sir." Harry saluted Snape. "Permission to leave sir?"  
  
"Get out of my sight!" Snape spat through gritted teeth.  
  
*************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
"Harry, I must ask you to refrain from any more violence toward another student." Albus Dumbledore sat in his office with Harry in an armchair in front of his desk, golden stripes on his arms glittering brightly.  
  
"Yes sir. Sorry, he just pushed me too far, and I shouldn't need to any more if 'Draco' wished to continue on the family line." Harry smirked.  
  
Dumbledore looked at him dissaprovingly, the twinkle in his eyes gave away the true feelings though.  
  
"Now I called you here tonight so you could get sorted." Dumbledore paced the room and pulled out an old raggedy wizards hat from a shelf and handed it to Harry. "Put it on."  
  
Harry slowly put the hat on his head and almost jumped out of his skin when a voice appeared in his head.  
  
"Ah, another Potter. No need to be so alarmed. A late started I see, still alot further ahead than a fifth year. I see you have quite a few good Slytherin qualities, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff too. Bravery stands out, good Gryffindor quality, hmmm. Let's see, where to put you? Where to put you?"  
  
'Please not Slytherin.' Harry thought over and over again.  
  
"Alright I get the picture. Hmm. You have a great urge to prove yourself, live up to your name, though you don't like it. Modest ahh... Better be "GRYFFINDOR""  
  
Harry literally jumped when the hat yelled that out. He was startled by the abrupt loudness and quickly pulled the hat off his head rubbing his ears.  
  
"Ah, watch that tear. Ouch!" The hat protested from where it was hanging precariously in Harry's hand, he was squeazing it rather tightly...  
****&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& *&****  
  
Hey guys. How are you? Sorry I didn't post yesterday, my computer was annoying me. Thanks to those who reviewed, and I ask you to keep up the reviews. They are good.  
  
Fair Lady Ravenclaw - Yes, I think you do see a Ginny/Harry pairing. Lol, I also like the "Missed you Harry" "Dont remember you Sirius" bit aswell. Plus, I wanted to know are you still writing your "warriors Spirit fanfic?" I have been reading it for a while now but it only just conected that your the author, lol. Thanks for the review.  
  
(Sorry, I can't remember who else reviewed, But I'll let you know if you have any questions or anything that I will write back a reply. I would anyway apart from the fact that I'm not on the internet anymore.  
  
Also, someone sent a really nice review basically saying I'm a good writer and you like this fic, well thankyou very much, it really does boost my moral knowing that you people like it, so thanks.)  
  
I think this Chapter is actually a little longer than the others! Woo Hoo~! 


	13. The Befouling of the Moon

It had been a week since Harry had come to Hogwarts, Lokki had written to him once, and he was just reading the second one.  
  
*Dear Harry, How are you? Jon tells me you and he are friends again, that's good. So, have you seen any ladies that take your fancy? I hear there are quite a few girls around, Jon seems to think so. The work isn't too hard is it? You could probably learn a fair bit in History of Magic since we didn't really concentrate on that. So your a Gryffindor? That's what your mum and dad were, apparantly. The Combat Rangers have been fairly bored lately, there hasn't been much activity anywhere, just a few hiccups here and there. So, made many new friends? You didn't tell me that in your last letter ... You probably fit right in there, being, well, being Harry Potter. Do you like the fame? Anyway, I must be off! Duty Calls! (Well, in actualy fact I call duty)  
  
Signed, Leuitenant Leonard Lokki.*  
  
Harry smiled at the letter and started a response.  
  
*To Lokki.  
  
Hey, did I tell you about Sirius in the last letter? I don't think I did. He's my godfather, I saved him from the ministry without knowing it when that Death Eater with the silver hand cursed me, his name was Wormtail, he was at Voldemort's ressurection, did I tell you that? Anyway, Sirius and I get on really well, he told me all about my parents and everything, it seems they were really good people. I have made a fair few new friends. There's Ron and Hermione, they were the two I was saving when I got put on Background duty, remember them? Then there's Neville, he is a clumsy chubby boy, but he's really nice and a gentleman. You asked if I had my eye on anyone? Well yes, i do. It's in fact Ron's little sister Ginny Weasley. I still don't know whether her name is Ginny or Virginia, I am hoping to get to know her, even if it's just as a friend, I'm not fussed. She's fourteen this year with fiery red hair, it seems to match her temper sometimes, and she has lovely chocolate brown eyes. The school work has all been easy so far... Umm... I haven't had a history lesson yet but aparantly it is taught by a ghost by the name of Binns. And yes I am a Gryffindor, as I said before. I am still in the room with Jon, Helena and Ewwyn at the moment though. They have the beds ready for us in the dorms, we just haven't really gotten around to moving out though. What 'duty' called? Or, what duty did you call?  
  
Seeya, Harry James Potter.*  
  
Harry tied the note to Hedwig's leg and watched as she flew out the open window.  
  
"Who were you writing to?" Helena asked from behind him somewhere, the other two were out doing their own thing.  
  
"Lokki." Harry replied simply. Helena had been making fun of him all week for reasons unknown to him, so he had decided to be rather evasive when it came to her.  
  
"Look Harry-"  
  
"At what?" Harry asked pretending to look around for something, anything.  
  
"That's not funny..."  
  
"What's not?" Harry looked at Helena's face, she was serious about something. "Ok I'm looking, well listening."  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for teasing and embarassing you. You were just so cute when you were younger and I wanted other people to see you for you, not the-boy-who-lived-"  
  
"So you decided to do that by teasing me in front of-" Harry shut his mouth quickly.  
  
"In front of who Harry? Was it Hermione?" Harry shook his head, lips pursed so he didn't say anything. "Lavendar? Ewwyn?"  
  
Harry remembering his staus suddenly felt very stupid. He was a captain and he had let this go on all week.  
  
"I don't have to answer you. Next time you decide to, 'let people get to know me', consort with me first otherwise I will put YOU on background duty." Harry didn't say it in a mean, boasting way, it was in a warning tone with a little hurt and embarassment tinged, and that made Helena cringe more than yelling at her would.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. Do you like someone?"  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows and looked at her pointedly.  
  
"Alright I'm sorry I'm sorry."  
  
"Sure you are." Harry joked. "What do you say we go and fly for a little while?"  
  
Helena smiled, both she and Harry loved to fly, though Harry had never been on a broom and Helena had been taught how to ride when she was young, it was obvious Harry was a natural, he outsmarted Helena every time!  
  
************  
  
Sweat dripped down Harry's face as they made their way back to the castle. Helena was grinning like ... well like someone that made their living by grinning.  
  
"Good game." Harry shook Helena's hand. It was dark now and the moon was shining. It took Harry a moment to register what he was seeing and when he finally did he felt his stomach, well so he thought, drop out of his body. "Do you see what I see?" Helena asked, taking her hand from Harry's and pointing at the dark, bloodstained moon.  
  
"Yes, I beleive so." Harry whispered.  
  
"It isn't really covered in blood or anything, is it?" Asked a new voice from behind and Harry and Helena spun around coming face to face with a flustered redhaired girl.  
  
"How long have you beent here?" Helena asked dissaprovingly.  
  
"I was watching you fly, I was going to say you should play for your house teams when you started looking at the moon."  
  
Ginny was shivering in fright and Harry itched to hold her close and tell her it was alright. But he decided to just tell her it was alright.  
  
"Everything should be fine. Now, you better get back to the Common Room before someone catches you." Harry said, wondering how on earth they didn't see, well hear, her.  
  
Ginny's eyes travelled to the castle that was about three hundred metres away and she shivered involuntarily.  
  
"Are you sure that everything will be fine?" She asked as her eyes travelled past the highest tower and came to rest on the crimson moon.  
  
"I hope so." Helena and Harry muttered at the same time. "Come on, let's get out of here." Helena added starting off at a run.  
  
"Wait up." Ginny panted as Harry and Helena were about to step inside, well Helena was but Harry was standing looking at Ginny who was about thirty metres away from the castle door.  
  
Harry sprinted out to her and made it there in less than two seconds, he hauled Ginny up just as a curse was shot from a bodiless person. Harry shivered, the person who cast the spell sounded just like himself, it was a horrible feeling. He picked up Ginny and slung her over his shoulder.  
  
Dodging out of the way Harry made it to the castle where Helena was holding the door open, waiting for the two to make their way inside.  
  
Harry magically sealed the door with a loud 'Bang!' just as Dumbledore came down from a Marble staircase.  
  
"What's happening? I saw you three running across the lawns and a curse narrowly missing you, Harry and Ginny." He asked worriedly.  
  
"Everything is fine, for now Professor. But some great power is befouling the moon, no-one I know has the power to do that, even you and Voldemort sir." Harry explained and he noticed Ginny flinch at the sound of the Dark Lords name. "Do not fear the name Gin. It will only increase the fear for the thing itself, afterall, he is nothing more than a thing, now."  
  
"You speak wise words Harry." Dumbledore said. "Now perhaps you should go to your rooms and I will look at the moon."  
  
"Ok, but I doubt there is much we can do for the moment." Said Helena.  
  
"I agree with Hell." Harry agreed, obviously. "I'll just write back to Ranger station, Helena, call the rest of the Rangers we'll need them for a councel, and then we'll get some rest. Go back to the Tower Ginny and try to go to sleep, don't worry anyone else now. Helena, take the rest of the Rangers, and find Jon, take them to the astronomy tower."  
Ginny, Ron and Hermione followed Harry as he silently made his way up to the Astronomy Tower. Hermione had found a spell to make them invisible for an hour and a half, no more no less, and after Ginny had told Hermione why she couldn't get to sleep, Hermione had told Ron and they all decided to see what exactly Rangers did.  
  
"Now as you all know," Harry said, he was standing in front of a group of about twenty Rangers, there were some left in Hogsmeade "I have been promoted to a Captain." Some people groaned. "Don't worry, I may have been raised hard but I wont be too pushy on you," he added. "There has been a befouling of the moon." A startled intake of breath came from just about every Ranger.  
  
Ron and Hermione didn't know what was so wrong about this though, surely it was just some simple magic.  
  
"Harry that can't be!" Someone called from the back of the group. The trio hiding in the shadows and invisibility noticed that she looked rather, different. Her eyes were the darkest black, as was her hair, eyebrows and eyelashes. She wore a green robe with the hood flung back.  
  
"Serenta, ofcourse it can be. Anything is possible, you know it!" Harry looked at the lady and she sunk back into the shadows.  
  
"Well, who was it that tried to cast a spell on you?" Helena asked. "I mean, did you hear them?"  
  
"That's the thing, I think they got me." Harry looked down. "It sounded like, I'm not sure, they had my sort of voice, but colder." Harry shivered at the memory. Ginny looked at Ron and Hermione, she had thought the curse had missed!  
  
"They got you?!" Asked Ewwyn, she was at the front with Jon and Helena.  
  
"I think they got my leg." Harry said and he pulled up his robes and pants to just below his knee where there was a burn that had already started to blister. It looked horrible. The three hidden figures trembled at the sight and Ginny whispered, 'It's all my fault'.  
  
It seemed as though Harry heard her, though he was the only one, because he looked straight to where the three were standing and smiled, locking eyes with all three, but, thankfully he didn't tell anyone.  
  
"Oh my god! That's horrible!" A man said disgustedly.  
  
"Yes, Gus, but you've seen worse correct?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face while Ginny wondered how on earth he managed to hide it from her the fact that he had gotten it, afterall, she was clinging to his shoulder at the time. The man, Gus, mumbled something.  
  
"But that still doesn't say who did it!" Jon said. "Do you have any idea, have you ever heard someone like yourself, exactly like yourself?"  
  
"No, Jon, the thing is... I think it was me, somehow, someway, I have no idea, but I think it was me from another time or something." Harry once again involuntarily shivered whilst the rest of the Rangers, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and another invisible person that couldn't be seen looked at him shocked.  
  
*&*&**&*&***&**&*&**&*&**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***&*&*&**&*&**&*&*&*& *&*&**&*&  
  
Once again, I BEG for reviews. How's that Chapter? Pretty good? Well anyway, I liked it. Hope you did too! Hmmm... IS Harry evil in the future do you reckon? Maybe... Maybe not! And what's with the moon, plus what did that spell do to Harry when it burnt him? What do rhe Rangers have to say about all this? Will Harry be shunned? (Doubt it) No-body knows... *Looks around into all the shadows in her room mysteriously. Shivers* (Just joshing.) Well, hope ya review for me. I'm trying to make it more exciting and finally starting to get the plot into play instead of all this random stuff. Lol. It may be more readable. See ya's.!!! Next Chapter should be out soon, depending on how long it takes me to get it written, even though it's already started! Hehehehe. Buh- Bye! Vale! Valete! Ave! Avete! Sayonara! (I cant think of anymore ways to say goodbye so I'll be going now! lol) 


	14. Invisible people, Lokki's letter, Nightm...

After all the Rangers had left Harry walked straight over to the invisible trio.  
  
"What are you three doing here?" He asked looking at them all.  
  
"You can see us?" Hermione asked incredulously, though she had already come to that conclusion.  
  
"Yes. Whenever I hold a meeting I keep a spell on my eyes so I can see invisible people. You wouldn't know it though, Leuitenant Lokki showed me, and he made it up and I'm not to show anyone else as only a few Rangers know." Harry turned around. "We best be off. You three need some sleep."  
  
"Harry, what did you mean by it was you?" Ron asked, following Harry out the door.  
  
"Well, anything is possible. Maybe it was me, I'm not a hundred percent certain, and I'm almost positive that I wont turn to the dark side, but then again, though the voice was cold, it could have been my future self trying to save me even. I don't know." Harry said.  
  
"But how would someone burning you save you?"  
  
"There are many different ways that a spell that burns you could protect you, you just don't realise it yet."  
  
Harry left the trio to their thoughts at the Gryffindor Common Room where most people were in bed and he left to go to their own room, not knowing that he was being followed.  
  
He cast one look out his window at the Crimson bloodstained looking moon and drifted into an uneasy sleep, a very uneasy sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************  
  
An owl that Lokki didn't realise flew in his window, it was a large tawny owl and he wondered who it would be from since he had already recieved a letter from Jon and Harry.  
  
Now, if Lokki had looked outside that night, he may have noticed the red hue that hung over everything, but as he was sick, he had been rather bedridden.  
  
He opened the letter and felt his mouth open in shock.  
  
*Lokki.  
  
Take a look at the moon. I don't know what's doing it, but it's something we have never been up against before. Also, someone tried to curse Ginny Weasley and I, they got my leg, and it's burnt, the thing is they sounded exactly like me. I guess it could have been me from the future trying to protect me, but I doubt it. Anyhow, if I do end up becoming evil, I want you to kill me, not yet though, I am not evil yet... And I hope I never will be.  
  
Harry Potter*  
  
Lokki looked outside at the moon and gasped. It was Crimson! It looked like it had been stained by warm blood. It gave the night an eerie looking because it was bathed in a faint, red, evil feeling light and Lokki instantly felt his blood run cold, (ofcourse, it then warmed up again) he shivered involuntarily.  
  
"Oh dear." He whispered. He got out of bed and ran down to where the Rangers should have been on duty.  
  
Hellfire! He hissed to himself. This isn't right!  
  
His men were alright, that wasn't what was bugging him, but coming outside to actually get to the men in their stations was fairly creepy. The red hue seemed to follow him, like it was stalking him, waiting to add his blood to the colour of the moon. He shivered again and ran flat out, coughing every now and then, to the control room where the backup's were.  
  
"What's going on? Do you know?"  
  
*************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
^^^^^Dream^^^^^  
  
Voldemort sat cowering on the ground in front of a large throne that had it's back turned from view. Harry wanted to walk around and see what was happening, but he just couldn't. A cold voice spoke up that made Harry's inside's freeze.  
  
"What is the matter Tom?" Harry's cold voice asked tauntingly. "Afraid of a little power?"  
  
"N-no my, my lord." Voldemort said, it was obvious to Harry that he didn't like the way this was going. He thought that he should have been the Dark Lord, not Harry Potter.  
  
Harry quickly erased that thought, it could be anyone, maybe it was a shape-shifter?  
  
"Oh I think you are. The moon is watching everyone of my followers, including you. Do you really think you can keep secrets from me?" Harry's voice taunted once more, and the Harry that was watching felt like he would throw up. "And he's also watching every little peice of scum working for Dumbledore or those pathetic Ranger's. I will kill them all, as soon as I have the chance."  
  
Harry tried to protest but nothing came from his voice.  
  
The chair slowly turned around "Crucio!" Harry fell to the ground, well, he was already on his bed but that's what it felt like, along with Voldemort.  
  
End Dream  
  
Harry sat up, sweat pouring down his face while his scar felt like it would split open. What he had seen had startled him so much he had awoken with a yell, but the thing is, he couldn't remember who or what it was. It wasn't him, was it?  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
It was then that Harry noticed some people around his bed. Ewwyn, Jon and Helena were all looking at him worriedly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Helena asked.  
  
"Yeah, you woke up with a scream..." Ewwyn added.  
  
"Again, are you alright?" Jon put in.  
  
"I'm fine, just a nightmare."  
  
"Would you like to tell us what it's about?" Ewwyn asked.  
  
"I would... If I could remember. One thing I do know, Voldemort is no longer a leader, he's a follower.  
  
"How?" Asked Jon.  
  
"Someone had been cursing him and he had been calling the someone a master." Harry said looking down, he had a horrible feeling that it was himself, what if it was?  
  
"You'll be fine, I hope." Ewwyn said, as though she knew what he was thinking.  
  
"Anyway, let's get some sleep." Jon said and he crawled back into bed, Ewwyn gave his shoulder and squeaze and left aswell.  
  
"Night Harry." Helena said and went back to her respective bed.  
****&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*** *  
  
Sorry it's shorter than the other's, but anyway. This really sux, because while I'm writing this that FanFiction thing wont let me post because of the Fictionpress or whatever it is, and so I have three chapters waiting to be downloaded but I can't. Holy snapping duckshit, how mean!  
  
Ok, I know that the last few chapters haven't been very funny or anything, I will try and put a few jokes in.  
  
So what did you think of it? I know nothing particularly exciting happens in this chapter, but that's alright, you get that! lol. Um... Do you think it was really Harry in that chair? Tricky little bugger I am. Maybe it's just someone impersonating him, but maybe not aswell. Ah well, you'll have to wait and see. 


	15. Hogsmeade

Hey everyone. BlackDragon, I can't tell you why Harry can't see the other person at the moment, let's just say they are pretty tricky, but you can bet your bottom dollar that they knew Harry could see invisible people, and so they found a way to fix it... Hmmm, who on earth could know that about Harry? lol.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* &*&*&*  
  
Rubbing his bleary eyes Harry sat up. He had a wopping headache. He noticed Helena and Ewwyn already up talking quietly by the light of a small fire in the hearth.  
  
"Morning." He mumbled. "Wassa time?"  
  
"It's 11:00, almost midday." Ewwyn said.  
  
"Crap! Why didn't you wake me up? I need to go to classes!" He said as he got up quickly. Helena and Ewwyn giggled at him, Ewwyn because he was in his boxer shorts and Helena because he couldn't even remember the day.  
  
"Harry, It's Hallowe'en, most of the students are at Hogsmeade."  
  
Harry looked at Helena with a startled face. Sh!t! He had totally forgotten about that, he was meant to meet Ron and Jon at the Entrance Hall at nine o'clock.  
  
"Oh man." He mumbled.  
  
"Jon said he would tell Ron that you were tired." Helena added looking at Harry's distressed features as he quickly cast a concealment charm over his body and face. "Why do you insist on hiding all you 'battle' scars?"  
  
"Because, I don't like people to know what I do all the time, plus, all the teachers have already seen them." Harry said hotly, looking for some clothes. "Anyway, what would you know," He cast a grin at her, "you've only been on one combat mission, incase you forgot, you only just finished your training about a month or two ago." Harry winked.  
  
"So. What's that supposed to mean?" Helena asked, getting up ready to give Harry was wack across the face.  
  
"Ah ah ah..." Harry said shking his finger at her as though she were a naughty girl. "Not allowed to bash up the captain," he knew that wouldn't stop her but it was worth a try. "And that is supposed to mean you don't have any scars yet and I'm sure you would cover them up if you did."  
  
Harry pulled on his green robe with the gold stripes going over the arms. He put a captains mask in his pocket just incase something happened. If you were a captain you were meant to carry a black mask with three golden stripes over one eye everywhere you went, and that emphasised that you meant business or weren't to mess with.  
  
"Sayonara!" Harry yelled as he botled out the room, not bothering to put shoes on.  
  
Harry ran down the corridors until he got to the entance Hall where McGonagall was telling off a younger student for trying to get away and go to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Mr. Potter." She said after dismissing the poor child who sulked away. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Hogsmeade." Harry said, he could tell she was about to ask for a permission note so he continued. "If you remember correctly, us Ranger's are not only meant to be protecting the school, but Hogsmeade aswell." And he ran outside.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************  
  
Ron and Jon were looking around in Zonko's by the time Harry had left the castle and were contemplating whether or not to buy the newest joke product, "Jumping Jellies" which would make you jump everywhere you went for atleast five hours, depending on how many you eat.  
  
"Hey Ron!" Ron turned around and blushed, Hermione was coming towards him, Ginny trailing at her side. Ron and Hermione had become almost like best friends ever since Harry came, and Ron was deciding whether or not he should invite the two over for Christmas, but then again, Hermione usually came anyway with Ginny.  
  
At first, when Jon had met Ron in the entrance Hall the two had been a little tense around each other, as they didn't really know each other. But now they were getting along like they had known each other forever, Ron however, secretly hoped Harry would come because he had heard from some of the other Rangers when Jon and Harry weren't fighting, it was a good show.  
  
"Hey Hermione." Ron said and Ginny scowled at him for not saying anything to her.  
  
"Hey Jon." Ginny said, at the same time as Hermione.  
  
"Hello Ginny, Hello Hermione."  
  
They were interrupted once more when another person came up behind them, he was wearing a green cloak with it's hood up and had golden stripes on the arms. It was Harry, the four were a little puzzled why he had his hood up though.  
  
"Hello Jon, Hermione, Ron, Virginia."  
  
Ginny blushed at the use of her full name.  
  
"Don't call me that." She said, looking around to make sure no-one heard him.  
  
"Ok Virginia. That's a nice Hello."  
  
It was obvious to Hermione, Ron and Jon that Harry was having quite a good time annoying Ginny.  
  
"Hello Har-"  
  
Harry quickly cast a silencing spell on them and their mouths moved but nothing came out.  
  
"Shhh." He hissed. "I don't want people to know it's me."  
  
They nodded and Harry undid the charm.  
  
"Why not?" Asked Ginny, blushing while she did so.  
  
"Because, it would be so embarassing." Harry said, Ginny suddenly got a glint in her eye, much like the Weasley twins' actually.  
  
"OK then." She said cheekily. "EVERYONE! LOOK! HARRY POTTER!" She pointed to Harry and now the whole Joke shop was looking right at Harry and it was obvious, even in the shadow of the hood, that he was trying not to blush.  
  
"No, I am not. I'm... Someone else." Harry lied hopelessly.  
  
People started coming up to him and whispering as though he wasn't there.  
  
"Did she say HARRY POTTER?" "THE Harry Potter?" "Wow, I never ever thought I would lay eyes on him" "Why doesn't he wear what the normal Ranger's do?" "I hear that it's a high uniform for only the best" "Really?" "No. It means he's a captain?" "Thats about the same right?" "Do you think he'll give me an autograph?" "Ask him to take off his cloak."  
  
"ALRIGHT PEOPLE!" Harry yelled suddenly, not so that they were scared, just to get their attention. "PLEASE REFRAIN FROM EVEN REMEBERING I'M HERE!" He said and he quickly dissapeared.  
  
Ron. Hermione, and Jon saw him waving for them to follow him out the front of the shop, they were all laughing from tears.  
  
"Congrats Ginny." Ron said slapping her back recieving an 'Ouch' from her. "You deserve a medal, I dunno why, you just do."  
  
"Talk about annoying!" Harry waved his hand back at the shop to emphasise, "Gese, don't they know how to ask me the questions, not that I would have answered but anyway. And you, Miss Virginia Weasley, will pay for that!" Harry looked at her through the shadow's of his hood.  
  
"Potter, why didn't you just disguise yourself instead of putting the hood on?" Jon asked, and the other three who weren't aware of Ranger procedure to call the other Rangers by their last names, thought he was getting angry, afterall, all the Ranger's at Hogwarts had been slacking off lately.  
  
"Because, Dragonryder, I cannot be bothered." Harry answered lamely, in truth, he hadn't even thought of it.  
  
*************************************************************************** ***************************************  
  
That excuse sounded lame even to himself. What a Captain he was turning out to be, he couldn't even think to disguise himself, then again, he reasoned, the mysterious look was pretty good.  
  
"I'm sure you can't be bothered. This is you I'm talking about, someone who can't stand sitting in background, someone who finds it hard to just sit and write in class, someone who always wants to be doing something." Jon shook his head disbeleivingly. "That was the worst lie you've ever told."  
  
"Ah fine." Harry muttered. "Just coz you outsmarted me this time Dragonryder, doesn't mean you'll do it again."  
  
He quickly put a charm over his face and when he pulled the hood off Ron, Hermione, Jon and Ginny were looking at a... thing. Harry's face was facepainted with big white circles around his eyes, red spots on his cheeks, a big red nose and big blue lips.  
  
"What do you think?" He asked jokingly as he spread his arms in a gesture for them to get a good look. "Happy Dragonryder?"  
  
Suddenly laughter errupted up from all around them. The Ranger's that were close by couldn't beleive that Harry actuallydid something like that to himself, this was captain Potter, and they knew it, they could tell by the clothes and the cloth mask that was half sticking out of his robes.  
  
"Wonderful. Potter." Jon said through his bursts of laughter.  
  
"Come on. You want to make a clown out of me, I wont let you, I've already made a clown out of myself." Harry said in a victorious way which only caused the four immediate people to crack up even more.  
  
"Harry? Is that you?" Someone asked from behind and Harry turned and saw Helena and Ewwyn and Ewwyn's friend Elrina.  
  
"Yup, the one and only." He said, saluting the three, he quickly pulled his gloved hand away from his forehead though and let out a gasp of surprise more then pain. He had totally forgotten his finger was broken because he was so used to not letting it get in the way.  
  
"You OK?" Ewwyn asked.  
  
"Yes Miss Elf Ewwyn. Fine and dandy, just hit my broken finger."  
  
"It still hasn't healed?" Helena asked.  
  
"No, muggle bones take a while to heal." Harry said.  
  
"Sureley your Leutenant would have taken the charm off by now? He's not that mean!"  
  
"Oh no?" Harry asked eyebrows raised.  
  
"Are you saying my dad is mean Potter?" Jon joked.  
  
"Not at all." Harry retorted playfully, fingering his finger tenderly. "Just pointing out that he isn't THAT nice either."  
  
"Aha, sure."  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jon, Ginny, Ewwyn, Elrina and Helena all went to the three Broomsticks for a butterbeer, Neville had joined them and Harry got quite a few people looking at him as though he were queer with his clowny face.  
  
"Are you going to take that off?" Neville asked after Harry had told him what had happened.  
  
"Nope." Harry said cheerfully. "As I said, Jon wanted to make a clown out of me, and I wont let him, so I made one out of myself."  
  
He then noticed Neville casting sidelong glances at Ginny now and then and felt a pang of jealousy, but he let it pass. Neville was nice, and basically, Harry was moving in on his school, seeing as Harry had only just started there.  
  
"Hermione." Harry groaned as Lavendar, Parvati and Parvati's twin Padma came over to their rather large table. He had found them rather annoying, but then again, they were pretty.  
  
"Hello Padma, Parvati, Lavendar." Hermione said smiling at them.  
  
"We were wondering if you, Ginny, Helena and..." Lavendar stopped looking at Elrina. Padma whispered something in her ear, being a Ravenclaw she probably knew what her name was. "And Elrina would like to come and do some girl stuff with us?"  
  
"Like?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I dunno, Just chat and go clothes shopping."  
  
Hermione looked at the other girls, which just happened to be away from Lavendar and the twins, and Harry found it hard to keep from laughing at the look of utter horror on her face to actually be doing something so girly. But before she could answer.  
  
"Sure thing!" Elrina and Helena said together jumping up.  
  
Hermione and Ginny grudgingly followed and left the boys to their laughing. Seamus and Dean came over not long after that.  
  
"Hello Ron, Harry, Jon and Neville." Seamus said.  
  
"Mind if we sit here?" Dean added.  
  
"Sure."  
  
*************************  
  
As the sun went down and the moon came up Harry remembered his dream and shuddered everytime he looked at the moon on the way back. Someone was watching them through the moon, somehow, someway, and Harry was afraid that someone was him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked. "Are you cold or something?" He asked the clown looking Harry as he shook at the moon.  
  
"I'm not cold. It's just, the moon. Gives me the creeps." Harry muttered, even though it wasn't the moon giving him the creeps, it was the fact that someone who looked like him was behind it, probably laughing at his silliness in looking like a clown.  
  
"OH." Ron gazed at the moon while Nevilel commented. "It's a nice colour, though it so closely resembles blood." Neville trembled at the word blood and it was a releif to be back inside the castle.  
  
****************************  
  
"So Hermione, who do you like?" Hermione groaned at Lavendar's question. They were all sitting in the Gryffindor fifth years girls dorm, even though the two elves and Padma weren't Gryffindor's, and were playing truth or dare.  
  
She mumbled something turning red as she shook her head slightly.  
  
"OH yes you do. I've seen the way you look at Ron!" Helena and Ewwyn chorused, why did Rangers always do that?  
  
Hermione glared at them....  
  
"Oooh! But Hermione! He likes you too!"  
  
"Just let me ask a question alright." Hermione said, taking away the spotlight from her as she fought the blush coming to her cheeks. "OK, I chose Ginny. Who do you like, Harry or Neville?"  
  
Ginny turned pink. She new she couldn't say lie, this was wizards truth or dare, if she did lie she would be forced to start saying all the things she wanted to keep secret.  
  
"Both." She muttered.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* &*&*&*  
  
HOw was that? I know nothing significent really happened, but oh well, I was just bored so I wrote it. Please read and review, well, review it because you wont get as far as this message if you don't read it I guess. 


	16. Fairy, Hallowe'en feast, ATTACK! Bahm Ba...

Harry looked around the Great Hall in awe. It looked so, spooky, on Hallowe'en. There were floating pumkins with all sorts of weird, scary and twisted faces drawn into them. Some of the apples on the tables also had faces carved into them, luckily they had a "freshening" charm on them or Harry would be willing to bet they'd go brown and yuk.  
  
At the teachers table Professor Dumbledore was dressed up as a-  
  
"Oh my god! Look at Professor Dumbledore." Hermione hissed as they walked in. "He's a Princess Fairy!!"  
  
Harry laughed at the old headmaster. He hadn't known him too long but he knew that he could trust him with his life. Dumbledore was sitting at the head table with a tiara around his head, pink wings on his back, a pink saturn dress, though Harry could just make out a pair of brown pants underneath it, he had sparkly white shoes on and was wearing a pearl necklace, holding a "fairy wand" which Harry supposed was his own wand Transfigured, in his left hand while he chatted merrily with Professor McGonagall who was dressed as a cat.  
  
"That is so funny!" Ron said through laughter.  
  
"No need to state the obvious Ron." Hermione said.  
  
"You did, and I quote 'He's a Princess Fairy'" Ron said in a mock knowing way. Hermione scowled at him and they started to bicker.  
  
"Look at Professor Snape." Jon piped up.  
  
Snape looked to be in an extra angry mood today. Sirius was sitting next to him, and next to Sirius was a man Harry didn't recognise. He had light brown hair flecked with grey and tired eyes.  
  
Once everyone was seated Dumbledore stood up to address the students.  
  
"Hello everyone." He said in a girly voice making the whole hall laugh. After they had settled he continued normally.  
  
"Today I have two anouncements to give out." He started, eyes twinkling. "Professor Alastor Moody has left us back to his retirement, and as most of you remember him, Professor Lupin will be taking over, alongside Sirius Black whom I am sure you all heard about being innocent." His eyes sparkled as he said this. There was thunderous applause by all apart from those in Slytherin, Harry noted. "Also, this year, we will be having a Ball on the weekend before the Christmas holidays due to the Yule Ball's wonderful turnout this year."  
  
Harry noticed that most of the boys groaned at this anouncement, while all the girls started whispering and gigling. Harry noticed a few eyes turned to him, well, if he wasn't being so modest most eyes turned to him, he also saw Jon and Helena make eye contact and smile.  
  
He smiled to himself, they deserved each other. Harry also noticed Ginny had a torn look on her face. She kept glancing from him and Neville, never making eye contact.  
  
Harry sighed and looked around. Maybe someone else would want to go with him, that is if he even went.  
  
Harry looked up at the sigh and groaned. The moon was even showing through the ceiling, and it made things look even spookier.  
  
Harry suddenly looked back to the teachers table, seemingly remembering something. Remus Lupin? Thats it! Sirius had told him about Remus being one of his dad's and Sirius' best friends. Also, being Hallowe'en, they were looking rather downcast.  
  
"They died this night." Harry whispered to himself, only just realising it. "My parents died tonight, fourteen years ago."  
  
"What's that Harry?" Harry's head snapped up.  
  
"Nothing Dragonryder." He said to Jon, who looked a little startled by the use of his last name on such an occasion.  
  
"No need to be formal, I was only joking today."  
  
"I know Jon, I know." Harry sighed. Without bothering to eat dinner, Harry left the Great Hall with a mourning expression on his face, leaving the other Gryffindor's that were near him confused. He heard Ron say-  
  
"Maybe we should go after him."  
  
"No, leave him alone." Jon's voice replied and Harry didn't realise he was being followed by two Professor's.  
  
********  
  
*What'sss wrong Masster Harree?* Sherlock hissed, poking her head out of the forrest sitting beside Harry's bed.  
  
*Today was the day my parents died 14 years ago.* Harry said regretfully.  
  
*Oh dear. My parent'ssss were killed too.* Shelock hissed and Harry looked at her in interest. *Sssomeone named Voldemort killed themsss.*  
  
*I'm so sorry* Harry was about to say something else when there was a small knock on the door. He wrapped Sherlock around his wrist which was now bare and walked slowly over to the door.  
  
"Open up Harry!" Sirius voice floated in.  
  
Harry opened the door and Sirius and Remus stood there, watching Harry sadly. Harry gave them a weak smile. "This is Sherlock." He said holding up the snake.  
  
*PUT ME DOWNSSS! I ISSS AFRAID OF HEIGHTSSS!*  
  
Harry laughed at his scaly friend who was shreiking at him. Sirius and Remus immediately backed away.  
  
"Harry, they are poisonous." Sirius said quietly.  
  
"I know. But Sherlock wont hurt you." He said. "Would you like to come in?" He asked, growing serious again as Sherlock clung to him tightly.  
  
"How do you know that?" Asked Professor Lupin.  
  
"She told me." Harry said. "Sorry Professor, my name is Harry Potter." He held out his hand to be shaken, remus took it tentavily saying "I surmised as much" as he watched Sherlock who happened to be on the same arm.  
  
"How did she talk to you Harry?" Asked Sirius.  
  
"I am a parselmouth."  
  
Remus and Sirius stared at him wide-eyed. "Don't worry. Apparantly it is only because Voldemort was one, is one I should say, and he transferred some of his powers to me then." Harry explained and the two immediately calmed down.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
"Would you like a drink, ofcourse, we only have tea and coffee, and it's not even mine it's Ewwyn's, but I'm sure she wont mind." Harry offered.  
  
"We'll be right." Lupin said. "Harry, are you OK?"  
  
Harry was clutching his broken finger through the glove that had suddenly gone cold. He pulled it off.  
  
"I'm fine." He muttered looking at the bruised finger with a bandage around it."  
  
"What happened?" Lupin and Sirius asked.  
  
"I broke my finger." Harry said obviously.  
  
"But how?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I slammed my fist against a keyboard because I was going mad with bordom." Harry explained. Remus and Sirius looked at him. "I was on background duty." He said as though that explained everything. Remus and Sirius continued to look at him, Sirius looked worried, infact, they both did. "Do I have something on my face?" He joked.  
  
They nodded. Harry was rather taken aback, that wasn't the answer he had been expecting. He conjured up a mirror and saw exactly what they were looking at. He had forgotten to renew the concealment charm!  
  
"Ah crap." He muttered then looked at Sirius and Remus.  
  
"How'd that happen? You didn't say anything about scars or breaking you finger when we talked."  
  
"I didn't think it was important. And plus, I've been fighting Dark Creatures and Arts all my life, you can't expect me to get off scott free now can you?" He asked raising his eyebrows. "I was bound to get a few cuts and scrapes, bumps and bruises. Manticores and Vampires gave me the most I think." Harry said a thoughtfull look on his face as Remus and Sirius paled.  
  
"V-vampires?" Asked remus.  
  
"Man-manticores?" Sirius added.  
  
"Yeha." Harry said as though they were talking about the weather. "They don't seem to like me too much if you know what I mean."  
  
"How could someone put you through that?" Asked Sirius furiously.  
  
"Sirius, sit down." He put a hand on his godfather's shoulder who had jumped up. "I like to fight Dark things. It's my job. I have fun. Want to know why I was so bored when I broke my finger? It's because I was on background duty, that's where you have to stay inside and away from the action, and I slammed my fist against the keyboard because I wasn't able to go out."  
  
"Why didn't they heal it by Magic?" Remus asked. "I thought that you Ranger's were clever..."  
  
"It's my punishment for not being patient. Lokki said that if I was to learn anything from background, it was patience." Harry explained. "Now, can you accept that I like what I do?"  
  
"Guess so. Your parent's would have been so proud of you." Sirius said suddenly and tears watered his eyes.  
  
Harry smiled sadly. "I hope so, I really hope so. OH CRAP!" Harry hissed through his teeth. He quickly put Sherlock down and pulled out hus buzzer. Commander Lokki's face showed on the screen and Remua and Sirius looked on in interest.  
  
"Harry! Get down to that town place. Hogswood, or meade or something they called it. Grab the other Ranger's and get down there. There is a whole band of Death Eaters and Dementors."  
  
"OK. Be there soon."  
  
Harry pulled on some boot's shoved his mask over his face and Remus asked. "Why wear the mask?"  
  
"Because I'm a captain, it's a mark that shows them to follow my orders." Harry explained as he straightened it and ran out Remus and Sirius not far behind.  
  
"Can we help?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Can you produce a Patronus?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well no you can't." Sirius was taken back as they ran toward the Hall. "I'm not going to put you in danger and we wont be the only Rangers there."  
  
***********************************  
  
The Great Hall door's burst open and in came Professor Lupin and Black with a man most people would not have recognised had it not been for the stripes on his robes because he was wearing a mask.  
  
He started yelling orders to all the Ranger's in the Hall.  
  
"Ranger's attention! Everyone take a Capsule to Hogsmeade. Teachers, keep the students in their dorms."  
  
And so on and so forth. The two Professor's with him seemed to be trying to help but he kept brushing them off saying "No, I wont put you in unnecesary danger!"  
  
***********************************  
  
Every Ranger had an emergency capsule and they all quickly activated them, including an unseen person, Harry leading the way, and 'capsuled' to Hogsmeade where many houses were on fire, and Harry felt sick at what he saw apart from the fire ...  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* &*&*&  
  
How was that? Hope you liked it. I guess it's sort of a cliffy. But it doesn't take me too long to get Chapters out so don't worry about that too much. What do you think Dumbledore would look like as a Princess Fairy? Pretty sweet? lol. He's pretty wacky that headmaster. I've got like 5 chapters out in one day, pretty good or what? I thought so too. Lol. Just Joking. NOW PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW THEM ALL OR I WILL BE FORCED TO BASH YOU! Just Joking, again 


	17. Don't go!

The smell of burnt flesh filled Harry's nostrills and he was sure he would puke. Bodies littered the ground, good and bad, Auror's and Death Eaters.  
  
Death Eatrers were flying curses everywhere as the Ranger's all popped up, putting away their capsules.  
  
Harry joined the fight and started shouting order's to Ranger's. He was rather surprised how easy it came, but didn't have time to dwell on it as a well aimed Crucio came towards him from behind and hit him square in the back.  
  
Being a Ranger Harry was no stranger to pain, he was in fact quite used to it, though that didn't make it any more enjoyable.  
  
As he fell to the ground he gritted his teeth to keep himself from screaming and giving whoever the unlucky bastard was that cursed him the satisfaction of knowing how much pain he was in. He heard an evil cackle as he tried to throw the curse off.  
  
"Who is this devious little devil in the mask?" He heard someone ask tauntingly, in a drawly voice that he was sure he had heard once before.  
  
"N-none of your business." Harry stuttered. He heard another Crucio and felt it hit him, twice as bad as it was before as he now had two curses on him at the same time. He felt his back arch up automatically to try and ease the pain.  
  
Harry was mildly aware that people were still running around him and who he could only assume were two Death Eaters, as his eyes were watery with pain he couldn't tell, and shooting curses in every direction. Another curse joined the last two and he started to twitch and shake.  
  
Another one. He couldn't take much more. It seemed as though his whole body, nerves, bones and flesh and all, was on fire. Really HOT and PAINFUL fire.  
  
He just wanted to black out, die, go unconcious, just escape the pain as one last curse was thrown in with the others he let out a shriek of pure pain.  
  
He couldn't hear anything around him any more, he wasn't sure whether people had stopped or his screams just blotted the rest out.  
  
Then ... It all stopped. He was left gasping for breath, there was small silence around him and he blinked away the tears of pain as he panted, lying on the ground.  
  
He becamse aware of five Dark Figures surrounding him and as his eyes cleared he could tell they were Death Eaters, all looking down at him, no expression could be seen through the masks they wore, though Harry was sure they were smirking at him.  
  
"Tough one this one." Muttered the drawling voice, Harry suddenly realised where he had heard it before. Draco Malfoy, though this could not be Draco.  
  
"Quite agree with you there!" Another one said. "Master would be pleased. He seems to be upper ranked to the other Rangers, look at the gold."  
  
Harry slowly reached down for his wand while the others were occupied. He noticed that all the others had gone back to fighting.  
  
As he picked up his wand he noticed something sticky on his face, slowly, as not to draw attention to himself he reached up but before he got there he was stopped.  
  
"What do you think you're doing." Snarled Malfoy, well, who he supposed was a Malfoy.  
  
"None of your business." Harry snapped, though it hurt him to do so.  
  
"You got a mouth on you." Said a different voice again and Harry really wondered why no-one was coming to his 'rescue'.  
  
"No, I have a gaping hole." Harry retorted. He suddenly felt a chill come over him and saw faintly that the Death Eaters recoiled, but recovered their calm.  
  
"The demtors are here." Malfoy hissed, which was quite a change from the usual drawl, Harry noted dryly.  
  
Harry tried toi stand but it felt like every bone in his body would snap. He clutched his wand tightly in his hand, wondering also for the first time why the Death Eaters hadn't taken it, then again, they didn't know who he was.  
  
"Stupefy!" He yelled and pointed his wand at one of the Death Eaters. He stunned three of the five and then the other two seemed to realise what was going on and they payed more attention to him, drawing it away from the Dementors.  
  
He heard someone screaming and wondered what on earth was going on. Dementor's after all, were meant to make you relive your worst times, but Harry had no recolection of this.  
  
He saw through a mist that was covering his clouded mind, two Rangers coming up the two remaining Death Eaters.  
  
"Stupefy!" They pointed their wands at the Death Eater's who fell to the ground stunned.  
  
"Harry are you OK?" Asked one Harry recognised as Jon.  
  
"I'm sure Potter will be fine." Growled the other, it was Lokki.  
  
"So you finally decided to show up?" Harry asked his mentor. "Took your time, didn't you hear me scream?" Harry asked.  
  
Lokki scowled at him and he and Jon left to deal with the Dementor's.  
  
Harry heard a faint whimper behind him and turned around as his eyes started to sting with unshed tears.  
  
Harry knelt on the ground about three metres away from where he had been and rested a small girls head in his lap.  
  
She had blonde hair that went down to her waist, her eyes were closed and she was crying, also, she was as cold as death itself even though her legs were scorched.  
  
"Are you OK?" He whispered, looking around to make sure no-one else could come and kill them. Luckily, they were away from most of the action.  
  
The girl just whimped and gave no answer. Harry magicked some bandages around her legs and head where there was a large gash.  
  
"I'll be back soon." Harry said to the girl and placed her in a little side street under a warm peice of metal. "Stay here."  
  
"Don't go." The girl whispered and she opened her eyes for the first time. They were a grey-blue sparkling with tears as other's ran down her cheeks unchecked.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have to go. Here, I'll put you to sleep and put an invisibility charm on you."  
  
Harry did as promised before the girl had time to protest and left to what he realised should have been the three Broomsticks.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& *&*&*  
  
Hey, sorry it's short. I thought you'd just want another chapter. Atleast I dont take forever to post, put it that way. Anyway, please review. Hope you liked that Chapter, I'll write what Harry finds in most of the shops and things.  
  
Also, I know it may not seem to bad, but Harry had 'capsuled' into a rather secluded part of Hogsmeade and only really had those other Death Eaters around him. See you's.  
  
Thanks to:-  
  
Jordan- Thanks for the review, here's the next chap for ya.  
  
Katie- Glad you like the story, hope you keep reading and reviewing!  
  
BlueDuck- I'm not sure who I'm pairing with Harry yet. Ginny and Harry might be an item like once, but I'm not planning to keep Harry with only one girlfriend all throughout his life, do not worry. Though, I doubt I will pair him with Ewwyn, she's 200! (BTW Ewwyn is actually Allie in another language that I have written for a whole different story, though I haven't posted it on the net.) Oh and also, no one said Harry was evil, well I didn't anyway, there are plenty of things that could happen yet. So don't stop reading just because of that.  
  
Liliku- Yeah, I really like Lord of The Rings, it's one of my favourite series. Glad you like the fic idea, but sorry, I dont really like "slashes" so Harry will NOT be GAY! (I dont know how that's meant to be spelt. lol)  
  
AGAIN IM SORRY ITS SHORT!!! 


	18. A Casualty of War, Well not really war

Harry stepped through the door, that was hanging off it's hinges and smoking. The place was a mess. The wall where the beer testers were was shattered and there was blood on the wall, Harry just hoped it was Death Eater blood.  
  
Down at the bottom of the wall lay a figure of a lady and man. They looked nearly dead, both had black hair and the lady reminded him of someone... he just didn't know who.  
  
Harry knelt down beside them, placing a hand softly on each of their wrists making sure they had pulses, they did, but they were very faint.  
  
Both were covered in blood and small catches, the lady seemed to have a broken arm and the man's ankle poked out at an odd angle.  
  
Thinking quickly Harry magicked bandages around them, hoping they would live, and levitated them out of the bar into the street. He quickly put them with the small girl who was sleeping soundly, cast an echanted sleep over them to take away any pain and stop them from waking up until it was safe, and quickly snuck back into the shop. Harry noticed that the Death Eaters and Demetors had backed off to just around a corner, most of the bodies had been carried away, Harry just hoped most were only stunned.  
  
A small whimper coming from seemingly no-where had him looking around like a mad man. There was no-one inside, well, not that he could see.  
  
"Who's there?" He called, but was answered with only another anguished whimper of pain. "Are you OK?" He yelled.  
  
"P-Please. He-help me." Someone said, it was a woman, sounded like one anyway and Harry made his way to a solid wall where the voice had seemingly come from.  
  
"Where are you? I can't find you." Harry yelled looking through the burnt rubble. CRASH!  
  
Harry had to control himself so he didn't cover his ears. A beam had fallen in front of him, leading into another room that Harry hadn't seen before. He could vaguely make out a small, female figure with what looked to be sparkly high heels on, laying on the ground under neath another beam that was covering her legs.  
  
Bending down Harry reached a hand for her and grabbed the lady's hands. It was Madame Rosemerta, he had met her just that day.  
  
"Madame Rosemerta, are you alright?" Harry asked. Stupid question. A voice in his head yelled. Ofcourse it was, she had most probably two broken legs, blood covering her matted hair so it was now impossible to see the natural hair colour. Harry closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then opened them again just as another crack from the ceiling came.  
  
He looked up nervously, another beam looked like it might fall right on the two of them if they didn't get out soon, but then he could paralise her.  
  
"Rosemerta, I have to get you out before the whole building collapses on us." Harry said calmly as he pulled out his wand.  
  
"No dear, you run, leave me." She said frantically, though her voice was cracked and weary, hinting that she really didn't want to be left behind.  
  
"If I don't take you you'll die and I wont be able to live with myself." Harry then noticed that she was holding a bottle of wine, or something of the sort, in one hand very tightly. "Why don't you put that down?"  
  
"It's the last bottle." She rasped. "I can't. Must keep it." Harry could tell she was slowly losing conciousness.  
  
"Come on. You'll be fine. I'll stunn you so it doesn't hurt."  
  
"No! Don't stunn me!" She just about yelled and Harry pulled his wand back from where it was poised giving her a questioning look. "You could be a Death Eater, wearing a cloak and hood!" She said, her eyes were wide and frightened.  
  
"No miss. My name is Harry and I must do this otherwise you'll die. But there is also a possibility that you could be paralised." Harry hung his head as he yelled 'Stupefy!' and Madame Rosemerta stopped with her protests.  
  
"Winguardium Leviosarium!" Harry said pointing his wand at the beam. (A/N: That spell is just like the "Winguardium Leviosa" one but for lifting heavier things) The beam rose slowly into the air and Harry noticed Rosemerta wince even in her unconciousness. "Alright now." Harry whispered to the beam as it started to split in the centre.  
  
Someone ran in from behind him and he almost lost his concentration. It was Lokki.  
  
"Harry! I'm sorry about before, just angry with what the Death Eaters had done. Are you right? Need help? The Death Eaters are gone."  
  
"Yes. Can you carefully take this lady away on a stretcher while I hold the beam?" While Lokki did that Harry continued. "Go just around the corner and you'll find three people sleeping or stunned, they aren't evil, I don't think." He was straining to hold up the beam, after all the curses that were upon him he felt rather weak.  
  
After both Lokki and Madame Rosemerta were gone Harry slowly let the beam sink to the ground. When it touched Harry looked down at it and felt something, heavy, hard, and hurty hit his head. Before he could even comprehend what had happened the building fell down around him and he was knocked unconcious, glad that he had saved Madame Rosemerta's and he beer bottles lives, even if the beer bottle was just a beer bottle, it must have been important to her. Through Harry's unconciousness, he could feel himself spinning rapidly as bright lights passed through his vision, almost like stars, streaking past quickly not allowing him to look at them.  
  
*************************************************************************** ***************************************  
  
"What's happening?" Hermione asked worriedly, though ofcourse, Ron, Ginny, Neville nor Lavendar or Parvati knew the answer. "I just wish we could be there to see what's going on." She hissed getting angry and looking out the Common Room window where she could make out smoke and faint sounds coming from Hogsmeade direction.  
  
"We all do." Ron said, comfortingly. He went and stood behind Hermione and wrapped his hands around her waist, something very un-ronnish. "It's OK. I'm sure everyone will be fine."  
  
"My m-mum went to Hogsmeade today. I saw her, she was staying the night. Dad too!" Parvati sobbed and burried her head in Lavendar's robes who looked down on her with pity.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be fine." She said and stroked her best friends hair in a comforting way.  
  
"They better be b-back soon." Neville said, peering anxiously past Ron and Hermione.  
  
Hermione was rather startled by Ron's move and looked right at him. Ron, however was looking past Hermione.  
  
"Look!" He suddenly cried and almost all the Gryffindor's came running over to the window trying to see for themselves. Hermione turned also.  
  
"They're back!" She said gleefully. The sun had risen to a dawn and the red hue was vanishing from the sky as dark green cloaked figures made their way towards the doors.  
  
Everyone scrambled out the Gryffindor Portrait, causing the fat lady to shout in protest at their rudeness. Once they were at the Entrance Hall the door's opened, which had apparantly been sealed by a Ranger before they had left, because not even the teachers could get out, and in came the Rangers. There were about thirty more than there was before, but no-one could see any captain uniforms. There were three people who had silver and gold on their eyes and sleeves, but no ordinary gold.  
  
Harry wasn't there. Or else he was just hiding under a hood without his cloak or uniform.  
  
"Please, will everyone go to the Great Hall." One man called, his voice familiar in a way, they had heard him once before, Hermione was sure.  
  
People bustled into the Great Hall, whispering among themselves. Hermione's eyes were trained on the few Rangers that had followed, most of them had went a different way to the Great Hall.  
  
"Now. I would like you to all stay calm. I am Captain Heartthew. You may be wondering why I am not in uniform, I simply didnt have the time. Just to let you know, there were few casualties among the Death Eaters, unfortunately, but most have gone straight to Azkaban.  
  
"Among the innocent people, Auror's and townsfolk, a total number of 76 people were killed, stunned or injured, but the whole town has been burnt down, well most of it."  
  
Another man stepped up behind Heartthew and whispered something in his ear after just coming into the Hall through a back door. He had a solemn face and looked out over the crown as if assessing whether or not the news could be taken. By now all the teachers had arrived and were waiting impatiently.  
  
"I am Commander Lokki, Leuitenant, sort of, of all the Combat rangers. Meaning that I am boss to even the bosses of the Combat Rangers." not too many people appeared to know what he meant, and they started shuffling impatiently. "Patience is a very good skill." Lokki went on and Hermione realised that this was the man who had stolen Harry in the first place, taken and trained him, treated him like a son. "There were no absolutely sure casualties of people atteding the school, since only three of the people were fighting anyway.  
  
"Many people have been portkeyed straight to St. Mungo's. Dead or Alive, and those fighting for the Dark side have gone to Azkaban. Also, the demtors of Azkaban have been dissmissed, some even deceased, and Auror's have taken over the stations where Dementor's should have been."  
  
Lokki then straightened up, though his head went lower, he appeared to be bracing himself for something he would rather not do, or say.  
  
"I regret to inform you, one of our number has gone missing, not proven dead, but a body cannot be found anywhere. Harry Potter. A casualty of War."  
  
It obviosly pained Lokki to say that, and most people looked up at him in disbeleif. What could have happened to Harry? Everyone was so sure he was strong, able to survive anything. Yet he was the only Ranger who died? Or atleast wen't missing?  
  
Hermione heard sobs start up all around her, girls were whimpering and even some Slytherin's looked horrified, though that was most likely because there parents could have easily been sent to jail. The boys were holding themselves errect, strained faces. Most were anyway, people like Neville, and most Hufflepuffs, had gone into sobs.  
  
Parvati from beside her, was looking mortified as she sobbed uncontrollably. Lavendar was saying: "Only seventy or so died, or were injured. It could have been worse, maybe your parents survived?" She was obviously trying to cheer her up, but it didnt work as she sobbed harder, then Padma, her twin, came and joined with her, the three hugging each other like they were all sister.  
  
Hermione's eyes teared up and she began to cry also. She hugged Ron and noticed that Jon and Helena were also hugging, taking in the bad news.  
  
"Attention please." Lokki said in an overly strained voice. "There will most probably be a memorial for all those casualties, we don't know when but the Ranger's will set one up. You must only arrange the funerals, well your parents-" Parvati and Padma sobbed harder- "must arrange them."  
  
Lokki stepped off the stage and the Rangers all followed him and the Professor's along with Heartthew to a room beyond the Hall.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* &*&*&*&  
  
How was that? Sorry that Im not all that good at war scenes and such, but ya know... lol, it wasn't a war. You may ask why not that many people died or were hurt, I just figured Hogsmeade is a small town and I couldn't make everyone die. Hmmm... What's happened to Harry? Some evil doings perhaps? Never know. Well sorry again if it was overdramatic, I hope you liked it though. Remember if you have any questions ask and I'll see if I can answer them in upcoming chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Fair Lady Ravenclaw- Thanks for reviewing. I love it when lots of chapters are just waiting to be read aswell. lol. I can't wait for you to keep up with your warriors spirit one, but I feel very touched that you decided to let me in on a little. *Blushes* lol. Thanks.  
  
Cory- Thanks for reviewing.(Oh, and I bet you dont REALLY have a small mind. *Winks and smirks*)  
  
Someone - sorry to confuse you, hope that that chapter answers your question about Lokki talking meanly to Harry. He was just frustrated. Thanks for reviwing,  
  
Jordan- Thanks for reviewing, glad ya like it! lol, there's more. 


	19. Wow! Elena! Ea Terra!

Blearily Harry opened his eyes and sat up. How on earth did he get here? All he remembered was something hitting his head, a building collapsing, and then little starry looking things shooting past him.  
  
He appeared to be sitting in a field full of grass. The sun was shining, which was odd because he remembered it had been nighttime, and there were only a few fluffy little clouds.  
  
Harry stood up in hopes to get a better look around. There was no-one and nothing in sight. The warm breeze beat down on his arms but instead of comforting him, it made him more and more nervous. What on earth had happened? Hell and Fire!  
  
Mumbling to himself Harry started to walk, but something on the ground caught his eye. It was blood, dry blood. Then he realised it was all over him, he shuddered once more, then continued mumbling to himself as he started walking.  
  
As the day wore on it got more and more hot and soon Harry was sweating, he ended up taking off his robes and just dragging them behind him.  
  
In an effort to get clean, at around lunchtime Harry took out his wand and muttered a spell under his breath. Nothing happened, his wand didn't even feel like his wand any more, just a peice of wood.  
  
Grumbling, Harry pocketed his wand in his robed and tied them about his waist. He had been walking for ages and the scenery hadn't changed much at all. A small mountain range was looming up ahead, but that was the only thing and it was still a long way away.  
  
"Where the devil am I?" Harry muttered to himself, he found nothing to eat and nothing to drink the whole time.  
  
Walking along again it took Harry about another two hours to come across anything apart from lush, green grass. The grass changed, it suddenly went from a beautiful lush green to a hard, dark emerald colour. He could even feel it cutting at his boots, though it wasn't getting too far.  
  
Also, about ten metres away from him, there was a small stream with crystal clear water in it.  
  
In an attempt to keep his feet and boots from being cut up he took long strides and in about eight, long, dangerous steps he made his way to the water. Bending over Harry stuck his hand in and gasped as it vanished, he could see the bottom but where his hand should have been was invisible. And, it didn't show his reflection!  
  
Carefully, as not too cut himself and get away from the grass, Harry put his foot in the water, boots and all. It dissapeared and Harry had to use all his will power to put the other one in. The small, shallow, sandy banks of the stream were very deceptive.  
  
As soon as he had slid in he went under water, vanished to anyone who would have been looking in from outside, and started spluttering. The water being so clear had led him to beleive that the depth was very narrow. But he found he couldn't touch the ground.  
  
Spluttering, he came above the surface and trod water. He certainly didn't want to get out of the water, it was nice and warm and soothed his sore muscled, cleaning him of blood, and healing his wounds. It was absolutely amazing!  
  
"Wow." He muttered and looked at his hands which had been previously scratched. They were starting to cover over with tiny little scars. His head also felt alot better as did his nerves and other body parts affected by the cruciatus curse.  
  
In his amazement he scooped up a handfull of water, still amazed that he couldn't see the rest of himself, and still treading water, gulped it up. The effect was instantanious. His dry mouth was moist, it felt like it would never go dry again. The soreness in it from lack of food and water went away and left a nice fresh springy taste in his mouth.  
  
He could also feel it going through his skin and when he went underwater with his eyes opened, he was amazed when he came up.  
  
The hills that had been further away before now looked about three times bigger and alot clearer. As did all the different grasses. He was startled when he realised how far away he had actually gone from the first lot of lush grass, it seemed as though he had been swimming with the current.  
  
It was as though he could see the life in every blade of grass, smell the freshness, even though the grass was rather mean looking it had the nicest smell.  
  
"This is blood-" Harry gasped. His voice! It was lower. The water surely hadn't done it, had it? "Hello?" Harry tried speaking again, it was the same, low, intimidating voice he had spoken in before!  
  
"Merlin's beard!" He said. Then, breaking from his stupor, he started to paddle down the way he had came, every now and then marvelling at how good he felt, and how he could only see what was above the water.  
  
After going on in the water for about two hours, he's been going rather quickly and once again the landscape had changed little, but it had changed.  
  
The grass was light grass green again, and most certainly didn't look harmful. The mountain range was closer once more, but also, about a kilometer or so over the flat away from the mountain range, about another kilometer from Harry, was a small hut sitting out seemingly by itself.  
  
Harry swam to the edge of the lake and started to climb out, in fact, he was trying to find a side to help him get up, but it was just straight up and slipery.  
  
After he had one leg out, he pulled the other but it would not budge. It was caught on something. Ofcourse, he couldn't see what it was so he dunked his head in the water, one leg still out, and his eyes bugged out of his head.  
  
Some sort of animal was holding onto him. It looked like a human, legs, arms, nose. But it's limbs were all the same size, it had a fin on it's back and one eye right in the centre of it's forehead with a gaping hole of a mouth, just like a Dementor.  
  
It's long finger's were gripped arond Harry's shin and as he came up above the water tried with all his strength to pull away from it.  
  
*************************************************************************** ***************************************  
  
A month after Harry's dissapearence, Hogwarts and the Rangers had a special memorial for him. Hermione had absolutely fallen in love with a small child called named Elena, she had blonde hair and blue grey eyes. Apparantly "this big man, he was wearing a cloak, and a hood, AND a mask. I figured he must have been evil, then he did something to me, and when I woke up, another cloaked guy, and two sleeping persons was next to me." In other words, they had found out Harry had saved her.  
  
"Come here Elena." Professor Sinistra said and Hermione watched, wiping her tears away, as she picked up little Elena. She had been staying at the school because none of the teachers, bar Snape, could give her up to an orphanage.  
  
Helena, Jon, Ron, Lokki, Heartthew, Ginny, Ewwyn, Dumbledore, Sirius and Parvati and Padma were standing next to Hermione, along with Professor Sinistra who was holding Elena who had begged to give a "peach" for the cloaked guy.  
  
"Now, if Helena would come up and say a few words..." Lokki trailed off, tears in his eyes as a teary eyed Helena walked up onto the platform where she was to make her speech. Hermione, Ron and Ginny had already made their speaches, as had Lokki and Sirius.  
  
"I just wanted to say, though many of you didn't know him well, Harry's death, well, dissapearance has been very hard on us all. Harry was the sort of person who never cried, he always put other people's lives before his own, and his bravery shone through in everything he did, whether it be going to the toilet or saving the world." There were a few teary chuckles across the stands. "All we can really hope for, is that Harry returns to us safe, and if he doesnt-" Helena couldn't go on any more. She started to cry, and being a Ranger who was taught to never cry, she couldn't stand it and ran all the way up to the castle with sad claps trailing her.  
  
"W-would Elena Havenwood please come up the front."  
  
"Oooh look Ninista. It's my turn." A teary eyes Sinistra put down Elena and she ran up to the front a big smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Hewwo. My name is 'Lena. I am dis many-" She held up four fingers, "and I knowd the guy in the green cloak and mask. He saved me, though at the moment I thoughted he was trying to hurt me, but I wanted him to stay all the same." A big, fat tear slid down her cheek. "But." She brightened again. "Be happy cos da person would want you to. He was a person right?" She asked turning to Lokki who was standing behind her.  
  
*************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Harry gripped his leg fiercly, holding on with his other leg to the ground, as his hands vanished in the water and he gave an almighty yank.  
  
Whatever the creature was it was sure putting up a good fight.  
  
Harry grabbed back onto the ground with his hands and held the grass tightly, one thing he noticed was that it was extremely strong grass, it never let up. Holding tightly he swung his other leg around and bopped the creature on the head, successfully getting him to lay off for a little while, and in that little while Harry was out and panting on the land.  
  
What was that thing?  
  
"Hello."  
  
Harry, who was so wrapped up in getting his breath, and strength back, didn't realise he had allowed someone to sneak up on him.  
  
"Um Hello." Harry turned around and came face to face with an old man, considerably like Dumbledore, he noted, and stood up. "I'm Harry Potter."  
  
"I know who you are." The man said kindly. "I summoned you here, you would not have survived otherwise, though that is not the reason I summoned you.  
  
"I have been looking for you for around a month. You've been no-where to find. What did you do to the poor Rahn?"  
  
"Rahn?" Harry asked and followed the man's gaze. The creature was floating unconcious on the surface of the water. "Oh. It tried to attack me, so I had to get away, so I kicked it and yeah..." Harry said and he straightened the bow that was around his back, how had he not realised it was there?  
  
"You kicked it? A Rahn?" The man looked horrified. "Well, as you do not know the laws of the Negsh yet, I will let free you of punishment."  
  
The man stepped over to the 'Rahn' and started to roll him over. A large bruise covered one side of his eye, it was half open.  
  
"One thing you should never do, it is attack a Rahn. They are creatures of the Negsh, and if you hurt any living being whilst you are here, you shall be severely punished, though I wont be able to put you to rest because it is illegal." The man suddenly grinned as it rubbed the Rahn's temples and it awoke. "By the way. I am Lord Hertigude. A high Lord of Ea Terra."  
  
"Just a sec," Harry interrupted, "What is Ea Berra?"  
  
"Ea Terra." Lord Hertigude corrected.  
  
"Ok, Ea Terra."  
  
"Let me tell you..."  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&*&*&*&*&*&*&* &*&*&*&  
  
How was that? That's two chapters in one day! There ya go, Harry isnt dead, Dont worry "Jordan". Was that chapter boring? I sure enjoyed writing it. OK, just so you know for now, and don't think I'm crazy (It'll be explained next chapter) Ea Terra is where Harry has been summoned to. A land of some sort. OK? Sound good? Good! 


	20. Dominus Arx!

Hey. In case you just read the last chapter, (That's if I haven't already changed it.) The place where Harry now is is called Ea Terra. "The Land" In Latin.  
  
Harry listened intently as Hergitude spoke of Ea Terra.  
  
"Ea Terra has been around for longer than most people care to remember. Only those who are here, really do know that it exists. It's beauty is far beyond anything on earth, but so are it's perils, that is one thing you must remember when you are here, Harry Potter." Hergitude spoke in a clear, springy voice, sounded so young that it contradicted his looks. "Ea Terra was formed many thousands of years ago, no one knows quite how long, but it is said the Creator of Ea Terra was a Queen of the Sky." At Harry's baffled look he elaborated: "Here, Harry Potter, we do not worship things like "Moldemort" or whatever his name is, we worship good. All our learnings and laws are for Ea Terra, those who sin against it will be punished severely.  
  
"That creature you saw back there, the Rahn, it wasn't quite as beautiful as many things, was it?" Hergitude asked with a chuckle. Harry shook his head, afraid he might say the wrong words in such great company if he spoke. "No, the Rahn are quite ugly, if I may say so myself. But you see, though they aren't exactly the best looking things in Ea Terra, they are pure of heart and soul."  
  
"Why did he attack me then?"  
  
"The Rahn was not attacking you. He was protecting a Lord, me. Rahn are here to protect us from things that wish to gain access to Dominus Arx by water. As you were doing-" Hertigude held up a hand to silence the question that had formed on Harry's lips. "No, you were not aware of that. Though you most probably are not even aware of what Dominus Arx is. Dominus Arx is the Great Mountain in which the people of Dominus Arx live, but that isn't anything unusual. Dominus Arx is the Lords Home. Lords Keep. Do you understand?"  
  
"I think so." Harry said. "But why on earth did you bring me here?"  
  
"Ah young Harry Potter. We are not on earth. We are on Ea Terra." Hertigude corrected.  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"I do." Hertigude replied. "As I said, I think I said anyway, if I had not summoned you, you would have died in the collapse of the "Three Broomsticks." but you did not. No, I summoned you here because you are special, important, you need training. I have seen it, if your other self takes over the Earth, Earth will fall, fail, die."  
  
"Wait a second. My other self?"  
  
"Yes. I beleive you have two 'other selves'. I know I sound weird. But I am a seer and have seen what is to come. Most people only have one self, but as your heart is pure innocence, pure light I guess, you have two other selves. Two other selves that make up for that."  
  
Harry squinted his eyes as he tried to work out what Hertigude meant. Did he mean that he, Harry, had TWO evil counterparts? No... surely not.  
  
"These are two evil counterparts of yourself." Harry's bottom dropped out of his stomach. "Together, they are unstoppable, but apart they are defeated with much more ease. You, Harry Potter, at this very moment no doubt, are being considered evil by evil. Mordemort I think, that's his name right?"  
  
"No Voldemort." Harry said glumly. He couldn't beleive it! Evil!  
  
"Voldemort. Ah, horrible name that one. He considers you, Harry, to be evil, a greater evil than even himself. But that is only the weak counterpart, you have much training, and only a little while to do it in."  
  
Harry and Hertigude walked in silence for a while, neither really knowing what to say. Finally they came to the small cottage Harry had seen before.  
  
"Is this your house?" Harry asked, eyeing the small house.  
  
"No." Hertigude chuckled. "Most definately not. Follow me."  
  
It took another hour or so of walking, this time it seemed longer though as they were walking up and down hills until they came to a huge mountain in the middle of the Mountain Range Harry had seen when he had first spotted the water.  
  
The mountain in question was about ten thousand feet high, Harry was willing to bet. From where they were standing, which was quite a way away, Harry could see that the whole North side of it was sheer cliff, as well as the East, which he will learn later, and the rest was really steep mountain.  
  
"That's beautiful." Harry whispered in awe, looking at the feathery tree's growing up the mountainside. It was beyond anything he had ever seen before.  
  
After about five minutes of gazing at the Mountain, they started again, though Harry hadn't realised they even stopped. Suddenly, as they walked, Harry asked: "Do you have wands here? Mine isn't working..."  
  
"Yes. Lord's have staff's, civilians have wands. Ofcourse an earth wand would not work here. The magic in them is nothing compared to the magic every where in Ea Terra, surely you would have noticed that, I can see tiny scars all over you that is no doubt from Merinkura."  
  
"Merinkura?"  
  
"That's the water of which you swam in. Ah, here we are. Harry Potter, be welcome in Dominus Arx for now, and ever on." Hertigude said and Harry found that he was now facing the sheer cliff of the North wall of Dominus Arx.  
  
It was ever so high, and Harry was amazed he could see the top. Ten thousand feet was quite a way up, and Harry wondered why he hadn't noticed it when he had first seen the mountains. Once he had queiried Hertigude about this though, he gave an evasive "You can only see it if you know what to look for, being so far away."  
  
Lord Hertigude bowed down before Heavy rock door's that were stationed in front of them. Following the Lord's lead Harry did the same. Hertigude extended his hand forward and Harry wondered what on earth for, but did so aswell.  
  
The effect was instantanious. He felt power grab ahold of his hand and jerk, trying to pull him forward and into the wall itself. He vaguely heard Hertigude say, "This is your test, should you not be ever faithful to Ea Terra then it will be able to tell your weakness, and shall reject you. Does it accept?"  
  
"I don't know..." Harry rasped. The power that was coursing through his hand was so strong he felt like it was going to rip his arm off any second. "It feels like I'ts trying to pull me in."  
  
"Ah. Let go now." Hertigude laughed and Harry pulled his hand back and the effects stopped immediately. "It accepts you."  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& *&*&*&  
  
I know that's real short but Oh well... It's getting off Harry Potter a bit there, dont worry though, I know it seems way out of line but it should all fall into place. (Dominus Arx means Lords Keep BTW) (I also got the "Lords Keep" bit from another book, but that;s alright, I changed the language.)  
  
Hope ya;s like the last few Chapters, I know they arent tooo wonderful., but give 'em a go. 


	21. Celestina and the Lords

The Great stone doors opened and Harry peered inside. There seemed to be a whole community just living in that one area.  
  
"wow." Harry said in awe.  
  
"Like it?" Hertigude asked.  
  
"I think it's magnificent!" Harry exclaimed. The inside was all marble, stone and diamond. It was beautiful. This first bit was a huge Hall with many corridor's branching off. The ceiling was extremely high and Harry could just make out the dome in it, patterns were racing up to meet the tip. There were no lights, it just seemed to... glow ... from the floor to ceiling, even after the sun had gone down.  
  
People were bustling around everywhere. Once Harry thought he saw someone caarying a long staff. But then, why didn't Hertigude carry one? When he questioned the Lord on that he got a simple answer of "I had to find you, it would have been too inconventient."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Lord Hertigude led Harry past a whole lot of people and through one of the corridors off to the side. They walked up many stone staircases and went higher and higher in the mountain.  
  
Harry tried to remember which way they went. "Right, left, right, right, left, no right!" But he just couldn't after about the tenth turn and he settled for a warm silence. Hertigude gave Harry the feeling of eternal safety, like nothing would, or could, hurt him whilst in the Lord's company.  
  
"Excuse me Lord?" Harry said after about half an hour of walking in silence. "But where are we going?"  
  
"Ah. Call me Hertigude, it is my name, and I am taking you to your room where you will stay while here." Hertigude said.  
  
"Alright then. And how am I meant to know how to get back to wherever I want to go?" Harry asked uncertainly.  
  
"Do not worry yet. When we need you, well, when we are ready for you, someone will collect you and bring you to the Lords." Hertigude said mysteriously.  
  
"Mmmmk" Harry mumbled and the two lapsed into silence once more, before finally stopping at a stone door with a marble and diamond handle on it. That was odd, Harry had not seen any other door knobs the whole time. Oh well... Just something else to add to the list of questions.  
  
Lord Hertigude lead Harry inside and Harry looked around in awe at his surroundings.  
  
He had stepped into a circular room with a round bed with red covers on one part of the wall, directly opposite the door, there were two other door's leading out of the room aswell. Red curtains hung over both and lit candles were hung around the wall. The floor was stone, flecked with marble and occasional diamond, with a large, red, rug in the centre of the room, directly under a table that had chairs stationed around it and a bottle of some sort in the middle.  
  
A flower vase with fake flowers made of diamond sat next to the Bottle and Harry wondered not for the first time how on earth they managed to pay for all of it.  
  
Harry was lead through one of the curtained doorframes and into a small bathroom. There was a shower in one end, a bath underneath it, and a sink, mirror and cupboard at the other end.  
  
"If you need any food," Lord Hertigude said, "tell the person who comes to collect you when the other Lords are ready."  
  
"Ok. Do they have a name?" Harry asked. Even to his own ears he sounded inconsiderate. "I'm sorry. that came out wrong." He said sheepishly.  
  
"Quite alright. You are not from Ea Terra, we do not expect too much respect from you." Hertigude said with a smile as they made their way back into the other room, and through the next red curtained that concealed a glass door.  
  
Harry found himself on a balcony in the darkness of the night. There was no moon, only stars. Harry was startled when he found he was walking on what appeared to be nothingness. He hesitantly made his way back into the room, leaving Hertigude behind and confused.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"There. is. no. floor." Harry pointed out.  
  
"Yes there is. It is made of Gurreta." Hertigude said.  
  
"And that is..." Harry trailed off.  
  
"It is sort of what you would call glass. But alot stronger than that which you have on earth. Do not be afraid, you shant fall."  
  
"But how come I couldn't see them when we reached the door's?" Harry asked, looking down hesitantly from the doorway where he hadn't yet taken another step towards the "blacony".  
  
"Because they are invisible to those from outside. It would look a little suspicious, I daresay, if there were balconies jutting out of a mountain cliff." He laughed. "We can't let the evils know of Dominus Arx, well, not where it is anyway."  
  
"Evil's, what evil's?" Harry asked curiously, albeit a little anxiously.  
  
"One of the evil's that has been terrorising Ea Terra was your main other self, the more powerful one. But, since about a month ago when you first came, he has not been seen since ..." Hertigude looked at Harry, who had gone a lovely shade of white, with a sad smile.  
  
"I-I terrorised your world?" Harry choked out. "I've been here for a month? I thought it was only a day!"  
  
"YOU didnt terrorise our world, an evil Harry Potter did. And no, you've been here for a month, I'd say knocked unconcious since I was not able to pick up on your movements to locate you. Now, you may like to have a bath and clean yourself, there should be some new boots and robes in the cupboard in the bathroom that are your size."  
  
Harry oblijed, even though the Merinkura had done a thorough cleaning, he still felt like a nice warm soak.  
  
Once Hertigude left, and Harry had had a bath he found the promised robes and boots. They were very odd robes. When he moved them, the colours changed to reflect the ones around him. The boots were black and thick, which Harry was very thankful for, he didn't need any more encounters with grass that could possible cut off his feet.  
  
After he had gotten dressed and booted, Harry took a look at himself in the mirror and almost fell over backwards.  
  
His hair was a light brown, he had a tanned face, and now that he cared to look, tanned hands and legs, his eyes however and shape were the same as always. He also had a few scars on his face that weren't there before, most probably acts of the Merinkura. Someone had some explaining to do!  
  
After that Harry slowly stepped out onto the balcony. The cool breeze fell across his face and the stars made his robes twinkle.  
  
Lost in though, an hour or so later, Harry was startled whent there was a loud, firm knock at his door.  
  
The problem was, he couldn't open his door, infact, he couldn't even find it, it appeared to have blended in with the stone.  
  
"Hello? Mr.?" Someone, a lady, called.  
  
"Sorry ma'am. I can't find the door." Harry yelled back. He heard a girly giggle and wondered who on earth was out there.  
  
"Just say the password." She called back.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Trouble." The girl chuckled again. "Lord Hertigude told me to come and get you."  
  
Harry said the word and the door revealed itself and Harry pulled it open and came face to face with a young lady around his age.  
  
He stepped back a bit. "Sorry about that." He blushed.  
  
"Not a problem." The girl, who had long black hair and violet eyes said. "My name is Celestina." She added.  
  
"Hello. I'm Harry." Harry said.  
  
"OK Harry, well the Lords are ready for you now. Follow me." Celestina smiled and Harry followed her through many corridors and staircases of Dominus Arx. Soon they came to the large Hall that Harry had been in earlier that day, it was now almost deserted, and Celestina led him through another corridor that went straight this time, not up.  
  
After about five minutes of walking straight Harry thought he could hear water. "What's that Celestina?" He asked curiously.  
  
"What's what sir?" She asked.  
  
"Please call me Harry. And I mean, what's that sound of water?" He asked straining his ears.  
  
"Oh! That is the river of Merinkura. It runs straight through Dominus Arx, many people prefer that to a bath than their own showers, ofcourse, they have to wear togs though." Celestina chuckled. It was a pretty sound and it matched her clear, flowing voice very well.  
  
After a while the water sound died down and the two started to decend until they came to a wall that seemed normal enough...  
  
Celestina put her pale hand on the stone where a diamond hand was outlined. The door quivered for a little then sank back, before moving to the side.  
  
Inside was another Hall. This one was very nice aswell. There was one seat carved out of diamond on a platform, though it was unoccpied. Next to that seat on either side were another three seats. Three on the left, three on the right. These were made of marble, and like the first chair had large fluffy cushions on them, though they were all occupied.  
  
On the third chair on the left sat a lady with Dark blue flowing robes and a light blue cord tied around her waist, accentuating her figure. She had grey, sparkling eyes and light brown hair. Her face was young and vibrant, though a little stress shone through.  
  
Next to her was man around the same age. He had black hair though, and brown eyes. His robes were like Harry's, and seemed to change with the colours around him. It was now a sparkling grey, mixed with white, as were Harry's.  
  
Next to him was another man. This one had a long, white beard and hair, his eyes were a dark blue and his face was wrinkled with age. He too, had robes like the other man and Harry.  
  
Then there was the large diamond seat without an occupant and next to that on the right hand side sat an elderly lady, she was bent over and had her hands running through the grey hair, not giving Harry a very good look at her face, but she had a cord around her waist like the first lady..  
  
After her on the second seat to the right was another lady. She was younger though and seemed to shine with pride at being a 'Lord'. Her blonde hair was tied back with a cord of some sort, much like the other lady's, though her's was in her hair and the others weren't. Her eyes were black and you could only just tell the pupil from the iris.  
  
Then was another man. This one was bent over with age and had short, whispy grey hair. HIs eyes were downcast not allowing Harry a good look, but he could tell the man was old.  
  
Where was Hertigude though, wasn't he a Lord?  
  
*&*&*&*&**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* &*&*  
  
Sorry that chapter wasn't too exciting, but you had to get used to Dominus Arx. Hehehe.  
  
Thanks for reviewing, I don't have much time now, be thankful you even got this today. lol. Please REVIEW!  
  
~*Allie*~ 


	22. Well that was unexpected!

The old man on the left stood up and addressed Harry and Celestina. His blue eyes, white beard and hair, shone as he looked at the two teenagers.  
  
"Celestina Wicanhome." He said and looked down at Celestina. "Thank you, you may go."  
  
Celestina bowed to the Lords, then facing Harry smiled, grasped his hand, and left. Harry watched her go before turning back to the Lord that was standing. The Lord bowed slightly, Harry followed suit, though he bowed considerably lower making the man chuckle.  
  
"Harry Potter. Welcome to Lord's Crèche." The old Lord said. "I am Lord Gustusma." His voice was a little weary with age, and a little cracked, but like most people, it seemed to shine with pride, respect and dignity. (Though of course, you cant see voices) "Lord Hertigude sends you his apologies, something has come up and he must attend to it. I am High Lord in his place."  
  
Harry bowed again before speaking. "Hello. I have some questions."  
  
The Lord chuckled at Harry's upfront gesture and told Harry to continue with a nod of his head.  
  
"First thing is, why do I not look the same as I did when I got here?" Harry asked. The answer he received startled him though, and it wasn't Lord Gustusma that answered.  
  
"I am Lord Lanya." It was the young lady on the left with the Dark Blue robes and brown hair. "It would be folly to have your appearance, and name, known in Dominus Arx, or anywhere in Ea Terra for that matter. Here, the name Harry Potter is considered evil, though everyone has heard of your good self, they would not believe such a gift would be given to Ea Terra."  
  
Harry looked at her, mouth gaping. His name was considered evil? Why on earth would he be a gift? After all, these people seemed able to do anything.  
  
"Why would they think of me as a gift?" Harry asked questioningly.  
  
"Let me start off by telling you a little history." Gustusma said, standing once again. "Two thousand years ago, there was a man that lived in Ea Terra, he was a servant to the Lords, and lived his life by protecting them, much like young Celestina. Now, this boy, he served the Lords from the age of fifteen till the day he died, at the age of Twenty-two.  
  
"The boy had friends everywhere in Ea Terra, though not many knew his real name as it was kept secret, secret and safe. If people knew the boy's name, he would be shunned, outcast, damned. But no, the boy concealed his name for many years working for and serving the Lords at that time. The High Lord, though, had other plans for the boy, and Ea Terra itself.  
  
"Lord Kellire-" Harry noticed the shudder than ran through all the Lords, "-was the lands greatest, and worst, Lord ever. He was at first a Lord because of his desire to do good for Ea Terra, but that all changed with time. He was overcome with a lust for power, and he got it..." Gustsma broke off there and looked at the other Lords for approval. "The boy was aware of this about a year after he had started creating armies full of dark creatures. He tried to warn everyone, but no one would listen to him, they just shook him off.  
  
"Overcome with determination, the boy confronted Kellire, but Kellire just laughed in his face and did a very strong memory charm on the boy." Gustusma said, then Lanya continued.  
  
"The charm was so strong that when the boy got back to Dominus Arx, where he lived because his family had been killed, unbeknownst to anyone at the time, by Kellire, he was completely at peace. After a few more years, the High Lord became almighty and powerful. He started to kill of normal, human, innocents. People were too afraid to do anything, but somehow the boy had got his memory back, and he started an army all on his own, right under the Dark High Lords nose. Of course, by this time, Kellire wasn't able to return to Dominus Arx, whenever he was near the gates would seal themselves, he instead, lived in Ea Exanimis Mons. The Dead Mountain, it is many leagues away from here, and no one has been there ever since his days, no one, bar your evil self.  
  
"Anyway, when his army was strong enough, Kellire attacked, unaware of the servant boys army, it was a strong army, trained single-handedly by the boy. There were around Five thousand Dominus' in this army, as well as the other Lords who had finally been brave enough to compete against there elder.  
  
"Kellire's army was larger than the boy's by scores of animals and evil men, orcs and goblins, trolls even. But, the boy was not moved, he was now a 22 year old, strong and valiant, even the Lords wanted to serve him, though the boy would have none of it, he fought for Ea Terra, not for himself.  
  
"The war was probably the bloodiest one that has ever been seen, lead by two of the greatest people that could have ever lived. Harry Potter, and, Harry Potter." Harry's breath caught in his throat, causing him to choke. "Yes, you and you, Harry."  
  
Now one of the other Lords stood. It was the man that was around the same age as Lanya and had been sitting next to her.  
  
"Your past self fought bravely, though, so did your evils past self. When it was down to just a few people on the light, and many evil creatures for the dark, the boy's spirit shattered, but he didn't. He kept fighting. Finally it came down to only around 1000 of the lights, and that was when the civilians were starting to get worried. Somehow, someway, you called on an ancient power that was thousands, possibly millions of Ea Terra years old. No one knows how, none know even what it does. But, in using it, you killed yourself at the young age of twenty two, also bringing down Harry Potter, the Dark one, though he could not be killed entirely, no-one knew it then, but you imprisoned him in his mountain, unable to escape, until recently, about a year before you were summoned here.  
  
"Now Harry Potter, you are legend for the good and bad, there was only a few different things about the two of you, good Harry had lighter green eyes, while bad Harry had darker green eyes, the change is so slight that it's barely noticeable.  
  
"When you died, you were reborn in the human world, I really can't understand why you look like a fifteen-sixteen year old though, you died two thousand years ago, you were also reborn two thousand years ago." The Lord fell silent before standing up and walking over to Harry.  
  
Harry was rather taken aback when The Lord wrapped him in a brotherly embrace. "I am Lord Mollahan. It is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"What do you mean, I have only lived for 15 years or so!" Harry said in a bewildered tone.  
  
"Hmmm. Lord Hertigude would have the answers, after all, if he didn't he wouldn't have summoned you." Mollahan said slowly, scratching his chin.  
  
"Alright then." Harry said, still rather confused.  
  
Harry was then introduced to the other Lords. There was Mollahan and Lanya and Hertigude, but Harry already knew them. Then the other two Lords names were Lord Garly and Lord Avahah. The other two men were Lord Skiers and Lord Wicanhome.  
  
So after the introductions and some lunch Harry went back to his room, the candles were still on and he changed into his pajamas, blew the candles out, and went to bed.  
  
Little did he know, Lord Hertigude wouldn't be back for a while. he was rather busy at that very moment, and rather worried.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& *&*&*&  
  
Hey, sorry it took so long to get out, and I'm sorry it's short. I've been really busy lately with homework and stuff. Sheesh. Bloody Teachers (well, not all of 'em are that bad. Lol) Please READ AND REVIEW FOR ME!!! Plus, Harry shouldn't be in Ea Terra for too much longer if that bores you, I just love writing about it. Hehehe. 


	23. HARRY WHAT!

A couple of weeks passed before Hertigude came home, Harry and Celestina had become quite good friends, but Harry was still very nervous without Hertigude around. He was currently reading the legend of himself in his room, when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." Harry said distractedly. The door opened silently and Harry looked up to see who had come to see him. He almost jumped in surprise.  
  
"High Lord Hertigude!" He called happily. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Harry, I have some bad news. I had summoned you here, because I had believed that you would be able to kill your other self, or at least trap him in time again, but he's gone. I believe, that somehow he must have found out our plans, and he's gone and swapped with you."  
  
Harry looked at the Lord standing before him. His eyes looked tired and weary, his hair and beard were tangled, and his robes were torn in places and smattered with mud and guck.  
  
"W-what?" Harry stuttered, that would mean that 'bad Harry' was in good Harry's land and there was nothing he, himself, could do about it. "Oh dear." Harry muttered and sank to the ground.  
  
**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* &*&**  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Hermione turned around. Helena and Ewwyn were running up to her, looking rather flushed and out of breath.  
  
"What's up?" She asked.  
  
"We found out who's been killing off all the people." Helena said head downcast. "It was Harry."  
  
Hermione jumped in shock. "N-no! It can't be! He's dead!" Hermione protested.  
  
"We didn't want to believe it either. But Jon and Lokki have just reported it in, they have apparently just met up with him, he gave them a big scare, and they just escaped" Ewwyn said.  
  
"B-but Harry would n-never do that!"  
  
"Lokki and Jon wouldn't lie. Jon and Lokki are basically family to Harry, father and brother." Helena said.  
  
Jon had left the castle after Harry's 'death', so he could be on the look out with Lokki and the other Rangers at all times. He's been replaced with another boy, this one, however, was a halfling. He was very nice and his name was Tonio.  
  
Hermione felt her eyes sting with tears as Ron came up and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He turned her around and pulled him into a kiss, a rather passionate kiss at that!  
  
After a few seconds he pulled away and blushed, Hermione though, wished he had kept going.  
  
"I know your sad about Harry, but maybe, just maybe we can get through to him before he does any real damage." Ron said emotionally.  
  
"What?!" Helena said indignantly. "You think he can be redeemed?! He's killed at least 50 Muggles since the attack on Hogsmeade!"  
  
"Maybe he is being controlled." Ron suggested and Hermione hoped this was the case, her hopes were shattered however with Ewwyn's nearly inaudible retort.  
  
"He can throw off all forms of control, unless he's feeling really emotional or weak, which has only ever happened once and that was when my brother was killed in a mission he was in."  
  
Hermione could hear the thick emotion in Ewwyn's voice and she wanted to comfort her hurting friend, but at that moment little Elena came running up the corridor, a scowling Snape being pulled along behind in her tight grip.  
  
Her blonde hair was no longer blonde, but brown with mud that was also splattered over her face and Snape. She was wearing a grin the size of a sunset and it illuminated her face with happiness.  
  
"We saw Hawwy!" She yelled happily. Snape looked extremely uncomfortable as he struggled to free himself from Elena's surprisingly strong grip.  
  
"He tried to kill us." He muttered angrily, but still so Elena couldn't hear.  
  
Hermione swallowed. Why on earth would Harry try and kill the girl that he had saved only months before? Hermione shook her head, she didn't know Harry too well, but he had lived his whole life saving people anonymously, why on earth would he change, he wouldn't!  
  
"I don't believe it!" She said.  
  
"Oh no 'Mione! It's true!" Elena said happily. "I remember what he looksed like." She nodded furiously and Hermione put on a fake smile for her sake before leaving with Ron. She heard Elena's questioning voice behind her as she turned a corner, "What's going on Uncle Snapey?"  
  
*&*&*&*  
  
"I don't think Hermione knows what's going on too well." Helena muttered once Ewwyn and herself had retired back to the room, which they now shared with Tonio and Ryan, another elf, luckily, neither was there.  
  
"I don't think so either. But, if I didn't know for a fact that it was Harry back there, I wouldn't believe it either." Ewwyn said sadly.  
  
"Do you think the truth spell actually worked, I mean, they can't have concentrated on it fully, Harry was breathing down their bloody necks trying to kill Lokki as he cast it!" Helena said, becoming suddenly suspicious.  
  
"No, apparently Jon held Harry off for about ten seconds while Commander Lokki was able to perform it." Ewwyn sighed.  
  
Commander Lokki had placed a spell on Harry when he had gone to attack the two of them, he seemed to get away every time though, and he at least believed he was Harry, and personally, Ewwyn was sure he was.  
  
She wished her brother were here, he would know what to do. Harry and him were almost as close as Harry was with Jon, be an elf or no.  
  
"I wish there was something we could do!" Helena said frustrated.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Harry smirked at the pathetic excuse of a Dark Lord that lay cowering at his feet. Voldemort was nowhere near as strong as people gave him credit for.  
  
"So, Mr. Riddle, would you like to redeem yourself?" Harry taunted. Stupid bloody Dark Lord, didn't even know how to kill when he was told.  
  
"Y-yes master."  
  
"Alright then. Since I wouldn't be here is it weren't for you, I wont punish you too much. but. fail this mission and you wont make it back, you'll never have the chance to look upon my beautiful features again, because I will kill you! Slowly. Painfully.  
  
"Yes M-m-master." Voldemort's snake like voice hissed, though it sounded rather frightened.  
  
"Get the Vampires and Werewolves on my side."  
  
Harry smirked again as Voldemort's eyes locked with his and showed his surprise.  
  
"But how?" Voldemort said as he forgot his fright in surprise. "I can't do that! They are too strong!"  
  
"I don't care *how* you do it Mr. Pathetic, just do it before I kill you."  
  
Harry kicked the snake-like thing sitting in front of him and left. He never liked Voldemort, Riddle would be dead by now if he weren't so valuable.  
  
The new Dark Lord picked up a goblet from his personal chamber table.  
  
"Always love the Muggle blood." He said taking a large gulp, then continuing to down the metallic taste in one swift swig.  
  
He wiped his mouth and made a face of disgust as the red liquid stained his hand. He wiped it on the camouflage robes that he had been wearing for the last two thousand and fifteen years while he was trapped in time and space.  
  
"hmm." He mumbled looking at the blood that now stained his robes, what a bummer, they had only just been cleaned. Oh well, it would make a good enough meal later on, stale blood always was. (A/N Yucky Eh?)  
  
"GARDENIA?!" He yelled. Out skidded a Muggle, she had no mind so it didn't matter. She was a servant, she couldn't think for herself and obeyed every one of Harry's commands, no matter how hard she tried to fight, it was in vain, she could not think. And boy was Harry happy that things turned out that way.  
  
Gardenia had dirty blonde hair that always smelt like cigarette, she had milky white eyes, the actual iris and pupil had been taken out and replaced by a device that let Harry do what he pleased with the ugly Muggle.  
  
"Gardenia. Make sure there is another goblet waiting for me when I return, for I will return."  
  
Harry smirked and swept out of the room, his robes billowing out behind him in a threatening manner.  
  
He was going to make sure Moldy Voldie got it right this time. He didn't need any more stuff up's, plus he had to make sure that Voldemort threw in a good deal, an irrefutable deal.  
  
**  
  
Harry was as still as a shadow as he watched Voldemort talk to the Vampire's in their underground lair, he was doing a good job so far.  
  
"My master asks for you to join us in doing evil deeds, he will be able to keep you safe, and you will be able to feed. Anything you want."  
  
"Tell your master," spoke up the five hundred and sixty three year old Vampire, the oldest one Harry, the *other* Harry, hadn't killed, "that if he wished for such things he should talk to us himself, that is, if he isn't afraid?"  
  
Voldemort was about to say something when Harry interrupted from his hiding place within the shadows.  
  
"I am here. No need to get testy with my message bearers." He scolded as he took the hood off his robes away from his face. "Remember me?" He asked, succeeding in freaking out just about all the Vampire's, after all, he was Harry Potter, one of the people's who helped in halving the number of Vampire's left in the world."  
  
"You?" The old one asked. "What on earth would you want to do with us? If not kill us?"  
  
"Oh, well, I would like you to join me for one, I'm not the same as you remember."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sit down *friends*. Let me tell you a story." Harry said, seducing the Vampire's to his will, succeeding in getting them to sit against their will.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& *&*&*&*  
  
Hey. How was that chapter? Was it confusing? Sorry is it was, if there was anything you didn't understand it will probably be explained. Like why this Harry was a bad Harry as well, why Voldemort was acting as a puppet, and why Harry would be hiring Muggles to do his bidding. Gross huh? How yuck would a goblet of blood be? I think it would be pretty disgusting myself. Does anyone think this rating should go up? Like off "Pg.13" or whatever it is. PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Emma Thompson- Hertigude is the High Lord, Nice Harry did die, but I'm still not sure how this one is ganna end, but that's something I should think about hey? Anyway, here's another chapter.  
  
Thanks anyone else for reviewing. 


	24. Muglugs! What on earth?

It had been two months since Harry had first got the Vampire's on his side. And he was bloody happy. It was almost uncharacteristic.  
  
Harry smiled insanely at the army that stood before him, it was only half of what it could have been, but he needed a back up army.  
  
Five thousand troops stood before him, the wizarding world would never be able to beat him now. What a pity, back in Ea Terra it was quite good to have a challenge; here it would be a simple wipe out.  
  
"Vampires, Werewolves, Wizards, Witches, Voldemort, Snakes," Harry yelled across the shuffling of his army and they immediately stood as still as statue's. "Death Eaters and Mug-Lugs. I have gathered all of you here today for training, over the next while you will all train to be the best, you will all train to try your hardest and you will not fail me or I will slaughter you instantly." He smirked at the look of horror that crossed the Wizards, witches, Death Eaters and Mug-Lugs faces. Mug-Lugs were Muggles that Harry had turned into weapons, just like little Gardenia, his personal servant. "Voldemort. Get going."  
  
Harry swept away from them and entered his tower. It was black on the outside and rose about ten thousand feet, held up by magic.  
  
Goblet in hand, he watched his beautiful, deadly, army train. What a sight.  
  
"Mr. Potter." Gardenia said in a monotone voice, bowing down to him. She was holding another goblet and Harry gulped down the last one before taking it from her.  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
Gardenia nodded and left. Harry smirked after her, she didn't have that bad a body. Pity she was a Muggle, and senseless.  
  
A sudden crash bought Harry's attention from Gardenia's retreating figure. He turned around and raised an eyebrow. What on earth was that?  
  
Sighing Harry stood and left his chamber, going down into the deep dark parts of the tower. He had decided to name it  
  
What a lovely place, Harry thought, looking at the gucky mud stained and blood stained walls. This was where he belonged, it was just like his 'Dead Mountain'.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* &*&*&*&  
  
Hermione looked worriedly over the horizon. Helena and the other Rangers had been called away that morning and no one had seem them since. (Just so you know, it is now six weeks since Harry started training his army. And got the Vamps on his side.)  
  
Everyone had been worried. People had been hoping that maybe it wasn't really Harry out there, but he had proved to everyone that he was, after letting spill some little secrets that only the Rangers knew, for example, they had found out he was a parselmouth, they also found out that it was he who resurrected Voldemort, well helped, in a way .  
  
Hermione gave a startled gasp as Elena came up and hugged her around the knees. She was outside sitting by the lake.  
  
"Hello Lena." Hermione said sitting Elena on her lap and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. She really liked Elena, but Hermione found it very amusing the way Elena and Ginny got on, like they were mother and daughter almost. "Where's Ninny?"  
  
"Ninny? She's in the cawstle. Told me to fine you." Elena said, using the name the always accidently on purpose called Ginny. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Oh. Well, you and me can go back and find Ninny and Ronni, how bout that?" Hermione said, she stood up and cradled Elena on her shoulder.  
  
They walked back into the castle in the dusk, people, even herself a prefect, weren't allowed outside after dark the threat was too great, even Dumbledore was scarcely seen outside after sundown.  
  
"'Mione." Elena's voice brought Hermione out of her musings as they entered the almost deserted Great Hall. "Why is you sad?"  
  
"I'm not sad, Lena. Look! There's Ninny!"  
  
Ginny laughed when she saw Hermione and Elena coming in the hall. It was obvious by the look on her face that she really thought a lot of Elena.  
  
Madame Rosemerta had been staying at the castle for a while, and walked up to Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Hello girls. Hello 'Lena." She tickled Elena's chin, rather much like a dog, but that wasn't the point! Elena giggled.  
  
*&*&*&*&*  
  
Sirius roamed the halls. How very depressing it had turned over the last six weeks. He wouldn't have believed Harry capable of what he was doing now. But he, like many others, found a vicious hate towards his godson. It was rather sad. He had even heard Hermione, Ron, Helena, Ewwyn and Jon talking in the corridors about how they could never believe it, Jon had even said he would rip Harry's head off, if he ever got the chance.  
  
Sirius quite agreed with him. He had failed Lily and James, and dead son would be better than a mad son, after all, Jon and Lokki were saying he was insane and always wore a maniacal grin. Apparently he had even gone as far as to some how remove his scar. what a weird thing.  
  
In case no one had picked up on it yet, Sirius was very impatient when it came to his godson. very impatient. And so now, he was busy pacing the halls just near the entrance Hall waiting for those who may be able to answer what was going on, the Rangers!  
  
The doors swung open with a decidedly loud BANG!  
  
Sirius ran flat out into the entrance Hall. It was Hermione and Elena, but they didn't even notice him and continued into the Great Hall.  
  
Sighing in frustration Sirius continued pacing. Not five minutes later had The Rangers come back. Flushed and panting. A look of absolute horror spread across every single face. Helena and Ewwyn, who were always very well composed, Sirius noticed were both gasping for breath and looking around nervously as though they may be pounced on.  
  
"They are coming!" Someone from the back of the group shrieked.  
  
"Thousands of them! Lead by Voldemort!" Yelled another.  
  
"Harry's there too!" Ewwyn said, and she promptly fainted.  
  
"Oh dear." Sirius said. By now, most of the staff and students were all there, looking rather mortified.  
  
"Everyone to their Common Room's!" Dumbledore shouted over the commotion. No one heard. People were talking in loud voices.  
  
Sirius felt a wave of anger rush through him. This was all his godsons fault! He would pay!  
  
"SHUTUP NOW!" Sirius yelled. The entrance Hall went quiet and looked at Sirius with a little fright, but he just motioned to Dumbledore.  
  
"Uh yes. Thank you Mr. Black. Would you all please go to your common rooms?"  
  
Everyone grumpily left, they wanted to see what was going to happen!  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& *&*&*&*  
  
Harry sat down heavily on the bed. He had lived in Ea Terra for seven years now, Dominus Arx had become his home. (Remember, the time is different in this Land)  
  
Now. he had to leave. He didn't know why suddenly he was able to fight, and he didn't know if he wanted to leave Celestina. They had been dating for the past six months.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& *&*&*&*  
  
Sorry guys. I know I should write more and whatever. But I really have to work out this battle scene thingy, it will be a battle. Lol. Please READ AND REVIEW! Allie. Look on the bright side, it's another chapter, even if it is short. 


	25. Harry's time in Ea Terra

This chapter is dedicated to what Harry did in Ea Terra, OK. Sorry for those who wanted me to write the confrontation, but it will be here in a few chaps. Maybe next one, who knows.  
  
*&*&*&**&*&*&**&*&*&**&*&*&**&*&*&**&*&*&**&*&*&**&*&*&**&*&*&**&*&*&**&*&*& **&*&*&*  
  
After learning about the other evil Harry going into his world, which meant there were two evil Harry's there, Harry had become rather worried and requested training extremely quickly. He had two thousand years or so worth of knowledge to catch up on, after all.  
  
The people of Dominus Arx had been mortified when they had first found out that Harry Potter was in the mountain, but Hertigude had told them that he was the good Harry that had died long ago, they of course, were still hesitant at first, but overcame it when Celestina had warmed up to him.  
  
Seven years, Harry realized, was a long time. He had changed a lot as well. His eyes sparkled with knowledge, more so than before, his skin was tanned from outside all day training sessions with the Lady Lords, who used those fascinating cords as weapons (Harry had been ecstatic when he had gotten one. He had wanted to know all about them and why the girls only had them straight away.). And his hair was shoulder length; he thought it reminded him a bit of Snape.  
  
*Flashback, training session with Lady Lords, two weeks after the return of Hertigude. *  
  
Harry smelled the beautiful Dominus Arx air, Ea Terra was so wonderful, and everything was fresh and full of life.  
  
"HARRY!" Harry turned around, Lord Lanya was skipping towards him, her hair loose and the cord that usually tied it back was swinging around in her hands, another one accompanied it. The cord looked quite old, actually, yet very special, Harry was sure he had seen it somewhere before, but where, he didn't know.  
  
"Hello Lord Lanya." Harry smiled at her.  
  
"Just call me Lanya, I've told you that a million times." She laughed, her eyes sparkling with pleasure.  
  
"What's got you so happy?"  
  
"Well! Wouldn't you be happy being able to teach Harry Potter?"  
  
"Um. No?"  
  
"Of course, you are Harry. Well, think of it as if you were I. Getting to teach a legend that was supposed to be long gone!" Lanya sighed happily just as Lord Garly and Lord Avahah came up, and even though Lord Garly was old, she looked young with such a buoyant face.  
  
"Hello Harry dear." She said as she kissed him twice on each cheek (She was from a community of very formal laws and traditions, the Winchers).  
  
"Hello Lord Garly." Harry said, returning the gesture. Lord Avahah came up to him then.  
  
"Well then." She said. "Are we ready?"  
  
"Ready for what?" Harry asked. He had been told to come here by Lord Hertigude, but he had no idea why. It was then he realized that the other Lords cords weren't in their usual places, but in the hands of the owners.  
  
"Training of course." Lanya said. She handed Harry the old looking cord. "That was yours from when you were once here." She explained. Harry suddenly realized how he knew it. It had been his of course, but he could remember. fighting? With it.  
  
"OK." Harry said slowly.  
  
They had spent the rest of the time, about five hours, teaching Harry how to control the cords and fight with them, he wasn't very good yet, but he knew that the cords, though they looked harmless, were quite deadly.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Harry fingered the cord that was tied as a belt around his black pants fondly. He still had the same cord, which he had used all them many thousand years ago.  
  
Placed at his side was a large sword. It resembled Godric Gryffindor's sword, but instead of the red ruby, it was a Slytherin green ruby with runes etched into the hilt and blade.  
  
*Flashback to Training with the Old Lord Wicanhome. *  
  
"Hello Harry." Wicanhome said sternly, they were out at the same place Harry had had Cord training two and a half weeks before hand. Celestina by this time had become rather fond of Harry, and he felt very. nervous? Around the old Wicanhome, Celestina's grandfather.  
  
"Hello Mr. Lord Wicanhome sir." Harry gulped.  
  
"No need to call me that. Just do what I say. And at the moment, I say we get some training in." He pulled out the aforementioned sword and tossed it to Harry. Harry was startled having not seen the sword before, but the sword did that, it was enchanted to look like nothing was wherever it was, and only the wielder, who carved in the runes, could see it. (There were only half the amount of runes on it at this time; Harry added his own personal ones later on.) Though they could see it when it was out, obviously.  
  
The two trained together for hours on end, Harry hadn't even bothered to count.  
  
Harry learnt everything there was to know about swords play (I don't know anything about swords really, so don't as me what he learnt. lol) and everything to do with any sorts of blades, whether it be daggers or knives.  
  
These training sessions got him extremely fit, and by the end of his sword training he was looking like a body builder, well not quite, but he didn't want to anyway. Lord Wicanhome was most probably the advanced swordsman Harry had ever met, and that was saying something when it reflected on his age.  
  
*End Flashback. *  
  
Harry smiled at the thought of the stern Lord who always seemed to come across like a mild Snape.  
  
Dueling was probably his best 'subject', using wands and wandless charms.  
  
*Flashback with Lord Hertigude. *  
  
One thing Harry had learnt over the past two years was: Never ever get on the wrong side of Lord Hertigude . that was a sure death wish.  
  
Harry ducked under a curse that flew at him. He turned quickly and dodged another curse. Hertigude never gave the poor kid a rest.  
  
Deciding to give a little of his own back, Harry fired a wandless curse at the Lord who just smirked and banished it with a flick of his staff. (Harry hadn't realized it at the time, but the staff gave Hertigude a sure fire win anyway. But that was fine, Harry now had his own.)  
  
The Lord threw another curse at Harry, this one making his ear melt into the side of his face, rather painful, but Harry was used to that particular curse, it had never gotten his ear before though.  
  
So now, unfortunately, Harry was half deaf. He shook his head as another curse shot towards him, this one grazing his leg and burning it.  
  
"Ouch! Holy Fruitcake!" Harry hissed as he jumped up to miss another flying curse.  
  
The continued this way for a while, but after a time Harry was beginning to get tired and the Lord seemed to stay at the same fitness level.  
  
He was hit with a well-placed body bind and found an amused Lord standing over him. If he had been able, Harry would have glared the Lord to death.  
  
*End Flashback. *  
  
Celestina walked over to Harry and sat down on the bench beside him. They were out in the garden and Harry was getting ready to say goodbye, but for some reason Celestina had a look that reminded Harry of Skiers when he had taught Harry his own brand of magic, it was a look of pure joy!  
  
*Flashback to training with Skiers, another of the older Lords. *  
  
Harry worked away at the piece of wood he had been working on for the last hour. Lord Skiers smiled at Harry. He had only just been initiated into the Lords circle. (A/n Sorry, I accidentally made a mistake and put his name in one of the other chapters where Harry first met the Lords. I'll change it when I get around to it. He's not a real Lord, well he wasn't then, he was only an acting Lord, not initiated into the circle then.)  
  
"No, No Harry! I thought you were meant to be one of the best Runers in your time." He whistled.  
  
"Look's like the books are wrong." Harry laughed as he scratched an intricate rune into the wood, finally getting it right, well so he thought.  
  
"No Harry! Come on, that doesn't even resemble the invisibility rune! It looked more like a sheep wearing some sort of helmet."  
  
Skiers snatched the wood away, in a good manner of course, and demonstrated to Harry how exactly it was done.  
  
Harry looked at the rune in disbelief. It was exactly the same as his. "But that's what I did!"  
  
"No you didn't. You have to get the rune perfect for it to function. And look, your sheepy looking thing has a very large looking leg, where mine is about 0.1 millimeter smaller."  
  
Harry shook his head. "Whatever." He muttered and started to scratch away at the wood again, this time, unbeknownst to Skiers, he copied off Skiers one, which was a lot easier than the book. "There!" He held up his piece of wood in triumph.  
  
"OK. Now press the rune." Skiers said, his face told Harry that he clearly thought it wouldn't work.  
  
Harry did as he was told and Skiers started looking around at him frantically. Harry looked down at his body, or what should have been his body, had there been a body there.  
  
"Harry!" The Lord yelled. "Where are you? Have you learnt the counter rune yet?"  
  
They had spent the next three hours of daylight, and a few hours into the night, working on getting Harry visible again. So what if Harry wasn't exactly the master of ancient runes!?  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Harry looked down at his black cloak that had silver runes etched into it, below it a gold breastplate shone through like it was a star in the night sky.  
  
The breastplate had a few runes carved into it, as did the black cloak, it had silver runes.  
  
"Hello Lord Potter" Celestina smiled and sat next to him, grabbing Harry's hand in her own. "Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
*Flashback. *  
  
Celestina watched from a seat in the large training Hall. She looked a lot like she did at that same moment she was sitting on the bench next to Harry.  
  
Mollahan was putting Harry through his paces, perfecting his combat skills. Harry was rather good at them, the only thing he wasn't exactly good at was runes, which he had found out a while ago. Five years had passed since his arrival, and Harry knew time was drawing to quite a close. (A/N another two years seems a while doesn't it? Not too Harry! Hehe)  
  
Harry ducked the punch that was aimed straight at his nose. He threw a punch back at the Lord, succeeding in hitting the young man in the side of the head, knocking the poor bugger out.  
  
"Ooops." Harry said sheepishly. Celestina giggled.  
  
"Your really good at this fighting business, you know that right?" She asked, still giggling.  
  
"Haha. Thanks." Harry said nervously.  
  
"Your welcome." Celestina said. She smiled at Harry and left.  
  
Harry looked down at the unconscious Mollahan. "Ah well, he can stay there." He said with a smile as he left also.  
  
*End Flashback. *  
  
Lord Gustusma had also taught Harry a number of things, his main job, though, was to keep Dominus Arx up and running, but he gave Harry the gift of authority and confidence, along with a little dash of leadership, OK a lot of leadership. He was the eighth Lord. The Lord that kept Dominus Arx up and running . well . after Hertigude. (I know that there is only supposed to be seven Lords, but another had been named Lord in the past times.)  
  
"I get to go with you! Isn't that great?! Lord Wicanhome said that he didn't mind, and once I've had enough there he would bring me back, even though it's a hard thing to do, he consented! Isn't that great?!"  
  
Harry felt his face warm up as he hugged the young Wicanhome. Her soft curly hair tickled his face and he smiled gleefully.  
  
"Yes!" He said.  
  
He quickly put on his cloth mask, it had three golden stripes over the left eye, his black gloves to match the mask, and fastened his cloak as the Lords all came to say goodbye.  
  
"Lord Potter. We will miss you."  
  
Harry smiled. He was a Lord too now, he had been since last year.  
  
*Flashback. *  
  
Harry sat on the platform of Dominus Arx with Skiers and the other Lords. The two of them were finally becoming Lords.  
  
There was a whole crowd of people gathered around them, up on higher levels and looking down from the roof even. Most of them had warmed to Harry. He was quite the celebrity. Lord Skiers had been an acting Lord for a while, actually, he had become an acting Lord just before Harry was brought to Ea Terra. Harry didn't know it at the time though.  
  
The Lord smiled nervously at Harry as he walked up and took his staff, bowing his head as the tattoo of a sun with an eagle in the center of it was burned into his back. He let off a small whimper of pain, and Harry noticed as he stood up, that tears of pain were in his eyes, even though he was smiling brightly.  
  
Harry felt a wave of nausea, did he really want to be a Lord? Was the pain worth it? Ofcourse it was!  
  
Harry stood up shakily and walked forward. He eyes Hertigude's staff worriedly as he took his own from Lord Mollahan (again it was his old staff, and it looked old too, though it was probably the most powerful staff in the whole of Ea Terra, as no one had been able to control it in the centuries after his 'death.'  
  
He felt a burn on his back and a gasp escaped his throat. It felt as though the tattoo was being burned right through his back and into the bones itself.  
  
He shut his eyes against the pain and soon it was over.  
  
He looked up, smiling through the pain. He was a Lord now. What a great feat! Not only a Lord, but a Captain for the rangers and a legend that lived thousands of years ago.  
  
He was dimly aware of the people clapping him on through his happiness, they were clapping for Lord Skiers too, of course.  
  
*End Flashback. *  
  
Harry smiled sadly at the Lords all standing before him. He took his staff that was leaning against the bench, said his goodbye's and took his special phoenix that was enchanted to be able to fly through the worlds, it was what he and Celestina would use to send messages to the other Lords.  
  
After about half an hour of goodbye's, he and Celestina were gone in a flash of light. he was going back home.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& *&*&  
  
(A/N) Hey. There's another chapter. Like it everyone? PLEASE REVIEW! And once again, I'm sorry that it isn't a confrontation yet, like someone asked. But that should be in one of the next two chapters. Hope ya like it!  
  
Mark scotson- Hey. Glad you think it's alright. I have never had anything to do with Final Fantasy, lol (I don't even know whether it's a game, a book, a tv show or what. Hehe.) But I must admit, whatever it is sounds interesting.  
  
SiriDragon - It's alright if you think it was funny. I bet Sirius is feeling pretty full of himself after accomplishing something that even Dumbledore couldn't, or wouldn't, do. Hehe. Glad you liked the chapter, thanks.  
  
Emerald Eyes a.k.a Firebreath - That is a wonderful compliment, probably the best yet, thankyou very much! A few people have commented on the "Missed you Harry" "Can't remember you Sirius" bit. Glad you liked it.  
  
Emma Thompson - It's alright that you didn't review. Hehe. Just means you don't get a *whatever this thing is called, note? * Yeh, just means you don't get a personal reply. I figured I should probably make them realize that he had to be destroyed, even if the don't know that he isn't the Harry they know and Love. Hehe.  
  
VB- You'll get your confrontations soon enough don't worry. The Harry's are all going to meet up, (The two D Harry's don't even know about each other yet. Should be interesting seeing as the two D Harry's think they are the ones causing ALL the trouble, ALL by themselves. Lol. And also, Harry doesn't know there are two D Harry's. hehe)  
  
Phoenix353 - Glad you like the story so far, and you think it sounds awesome, lol. Umm.. Everyone will know about the THREE Harry's soon. And it is like this because Harry's, the good Harry, has a pure heart and is meant to be, he needs a counterpart that is truly evil. (There is ofcourse a little bit of cheekiness and so on in the good Harry though, otherwise he wouldn't have left Mollahan unconscious on the floor of the Training room, lol.) And also, because Harry was born twice, and one died, Harry's evil counterpart from the past lived, making one of the evil Harry's, and then there's his evil counterpart from when Lily and James gave birth to him, that's how there became a few Harry's, pretty warped hey? I sometimes forget what's going on. I have only so far used the really powerful Ea Terra Evil Harry's point of view though. I'll do the other guys point of view probably in the next chapter. I don't know if Harry and Celestina are going to stay together, probably not, because that;s going to make more complications when they fight, afterall, Celestina isn't in her world. I'll try and keep up the good work! (P.S. Love your story, The eyes of the elves one!)  
  
Avid Reader -sorry bout the cliffy, didn't mean it, it just sort of happened. I can't wait to WRITE about the Harry's all meeting up, it will even be a surprise for all three Harry's not just his friends! *Grins wickedly *  
  
Moonlight- you'll just have to wait and see if Harry's back in time to save Hogwarts, lol, just pray. Hehe.  
  
Myk- Harry is going to find quite a mess isn't he? Even more so than he expected. He wouldn't have expected the Evil Harry he knows about to make a move so quickly, and with the other one on the march as well. oh dear. And yes, he does have the scars, but no one is going to notice them with a the clothes he wears, after all, he only has a few small ones on his face, and Sirius and that will probably see little scars on the other Harry's faces too, afterall, they all went through a fair bit to get to where they are now!  
  
Thanks all! 


	26. And then there was three

He turns his head and wonders,  
  
How did things get so bad?  
  
He blames himself for the blunders,  
  
That make him oh so mad.  
  
You people shun him,  
  
He doesn't care,  
  
If his need is strong,  
  
You will be there.  
  
As the clock turns,  
  
He trains in the night,  
  
The world he knows,  
  
Begins to fight.  
  
What will you do?  
  
You cannot help.  
  
Just hold him close,  
  
He lives to grow,  
  
Keep him strong,  
  
While the blood still flows.  
  
Safe in your arms,  
  
His hands are cold,  
  
The moon is high,  
  
He looks so old.  
  
To trust another,  
  
Has brought you down.  
  
You were warned,  
  
You've no reason to frown.  
  
Trust is where you've failed,  
  
You've let him become a myth.  
  
His soul's been drowned,  
  
His heart comes down,  
  
Til it rests upon the mist.  
  
Only a heartless soul could say,  
  
The things that you do.  
  
Only a brave hero could stay,  
  
And endure what you tell him to.  
  
Though he loves you deep down,  
  
you've hurt his heart.  
  
You've made him frown,  
  
He's torn apart.  
  
So life goes on,  
  
in the will of the Ranger,  
  
he is more,  
  
Than just a stranger.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
**Evil Harry's point of view, Not evil Harry from Ea Terra though.**  
  
Now he was going to attack. The time was right, he could feel it. He had too strike before they found out what he was up to. He had been caught out once already, he couldn't allow it to happen again.  
  
"Kancello." A young, tall man stood from the rows of people he had encountered. It was hard finding all these people, many more had been missing lately, along with many muggles. But Harry was smart, he had visited other countries to get his people all together to fight the good of the world. He had no idea where Voldemort had gone though, he hadn't been seen in about two - three months.  
  
His army consisted of about 1 000 troops. Not too many, but he would be able to take the old fool and his light people by surprise, that was his plan anyway.  
  
He let out an evil cackle that sounded quite mad. In actual fact, Harry Potter was mad. This one was anyway. He was also a little concerned. He hadn't heard of that good ole fool of a Harry Potter that was always trying to help the light! Ha! Boy was he a waste of Harry!  
  
"Now Kancello. I want these troops moving as fast as it is possible."  
  
"They will be portkeyed away, master."  
  
"Thanking you, bloody things." Harry muttered as the man walked away. He laughed, for some reason, unknown to anyone, even himself, he just had the desire to laugh so he did!  
  
The troops were portkeyed away from the Dead Mountain of earth and Harry smirked before dissaparating himself.  
  
*&*&*&*&* Hermione and Ron point of view.*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Hermione looked out from the Common Room window. All the Gryffindor's were trying to get a look at what was going on, but nothing could be seen at the moment. In the dark there were a few thousand figures. It was Harry's army!  
  
Hermione muttered a spell to enable her to see things properly, something Harry had taught her, and she gasped.  
  
There were two separate armies down on the battlefield. They were both dressed in black, but they each had a different sign on their backs. One had blood red writing on their backs saying: "Exanimis Mons" and the other had on it a language Hermione could understand. "Dead Mountain."  
  
The two black armies appeared to be fighting one another, as though they hadn't expected the other to be there.  
  
Hermione and Ron almost screamed when they saw the two leaders. With the vision that they had now, they could make out the faces clearly, the only unmasked of the lot!  
  
It was Harry .  
  
And Harry.  
  
Two bloody Harry's!  
  
"What on earth?" Ron said. "Merlin help us! Two bloody Harry's! One was enough, and now we have to EVIL Harry's! Not just one!" Ron babbled on. Hermione just watched in shock along with the rest of the Common Room.  
  
Finally, it seemed Ron, Hermione AND Ginny had the same idea as they all headed for the portrait hole at once. They saw the light army come out of the castle, so they had to help too!  
  
"Wait!" Neville called. "Y-You can't go!"  
  
Ginny and Neville had been dating since the incident with Harry, and they looked quite odd together, but that didn't phase them.  
  
"I have to Neville! So does Ron and 'Mione! We'll be back, Harry wont hurt us."  
  
Neville whimpered as Hermione, Ginny and Ron left.  
  
"Let's go straight out there! They could do with all the left they can get!" Ron said as he ran straight in the direction of the Great Doors. The ghost that was assigned to watch over their common Room, Nearly Headless Nick, was yelling after them, but couldn't do anything for fear of letting anyone else escape.  
  
Hermione, Ron and Ginny got to the door and found themselves in quite a predicament, it was bound SHUT!  
  
"What was that spell Harry told us about?" Ron hissed. "The one that all Rangers use to undo any lock?"  
  
Hermione was deep in thought. "It was. It was." She tried. "Err. It was. Dorixo Fortus!" She said triumphantly. She whipped out her wand. It was apparently a very complex spell, Hermione had never tried it, but she was willing to give it a go.  
  
"DORIXO FORTUS!" She yelled waving her wand in a very intricate pattern that Ron and Hermione had both perfected under Harry's tutelage.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
"Maybe if we tried it together?" Ron suggested.  
  
Hermione looked at her boyfriend. Even though they were together, she still didn't trust him too much, after all, it was a bit hard to forget about her past four years with him. She sighed. "Alright then. Ready?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"DORIXO FORTUS!" The two of them yelled together. The locks gave a little, but didn't fully unbind themselves. The tried it another three times before anything happened. The door swung open with a loud click.  
  
Hermione's first thought was 'And just think, Elena and I could have been caught up in this' when the door was opened.  
  
A raging battle was taking place. One Dark Army had been almost fully demolished, and it appeared now that both of the Harry's were working together. But how could there be two bloody Harry's?! It wasn't right! It couldn't be! Maybe one was under a polyjuice potion? That had to be it!  
  
There were more Rangers than before, it seemed as though some had capsuled in. Hermione's eyes widened when she saw Ewwyn with a seemingly broken arm, and blood splattered all down her Ranger Green robes. It was horrible.  
  
Hermione couldn't see Jon anywhere, and that made her a little apprehensive. Surely they would have made him come, he was a great asset to the light.  
  
IN all of her confusion Hermione hadn't noticed that Ron and Ginny were out on the battlefield, fighting.  
  
A curse flew past her head and she got away just in time. It singed her brown frizz ball though.  
  
It was hard to keep up with what was going on and who was fighting and who was dead. McGonagall had seized Ginny and taken her back up to the castle, kicking and screaming protests there was nothing else Ginny could do!  
  
Hermione and Ron by that time both knew they were no where near as good as the other fighters here.  
  
"Harry! Why are you doing this?!" Ron screamed to one of the Harry's. He appeared quite insane and laughed madly, the other Harry had to threaten him before he stopped laughing. One of the Harry's extracted a shield around the two of them and Ron.  
  
"Who have we here? One of Harry's friends perchance?" Asked the sane one, whilst the other started to cackle madly once again. (Incase you haven't realized, the evil Harry from earth has such a lust for world domination, he's gone quite mad!) "Shut up you." The Sane Harry snapped. Mad Harry did not listen!  
  
"Know Harry did you?" He cackled at Ron.  
  
"Ofcourse! You know I knew you, well one of you!"  
  
Ron came to the conclusion that this person must have been the imposter, the Harry he knew was not insane!  
  
"I believe you didn't actually." Evil, Sane Harry said in a bored tone. "You probably knew the o-"  
  
Harry was cut off by an explosion that came from seemingly everywhere in the grounds, it echoed through the forest and for some reason Ron welcomed it with open arms.  
  
A gold light followed, then another bang, and everything went deadly quiet.  
  
The shield that was around the Harry's and Ron came down and Hermione ran forward to him, Ewwyn behind.  
  
A man fell out of the sky! He was wearing black robes with silver runes around the hem, he carried an old, wooden staff, he was masked in black, with three golden lines over his left eye. It appeared that the impact had rustled his robes because underneath them was a brilliant breastplate. It was gold and had rubes, Phoenix's, Snakes, Griffin's, Raven's and Badgers etched into it. It emitted a glow that seemed to light the whole grounds. No one knew whether they should think of this guy as evil, or good!  
  
At the man's side, for there was no doubt he WAS a man, was a smaller girl, lady actually. She had black, curly hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. Her skin looked pale, as though she had just had the fright of her life, and though she was on her but, everyone could see the way her gleeful smile turned into a horrified frown at her surroundings.  
  
"OH NO! Harry what are we going to do now?!" She said frantically.  
  
Another Harry? Was this Harry Potter as well? Oh dear! He had better be on their side! Was the thoughts of just about all. But soon enough every good and evil person had their wands pointed at the two.  
  
"What? Something wrong?" Asked the man innocently from underneath his mask.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& *&*&*&*  
  
Hey how was that? It wasn't too good was it? Oh well. There's another part of the prophesy thingy that was in chapter one! (I enjoy writing them things. Hehe) please review and the next chapter should be up soon. And don't worry, I know I made the "nice" Harry seem to calm, but that will be explained. See ya's! Thanks for the reviews and once again PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO STAY UP! Hehe. (it'll probably stay up anyway though, so please review anyway, I (L)ove them.  
  
Phoenix353- I'm sorry that you're still confused. You see, one of Harry is pure good, the other is pure bad. Harry was first born in Ea Terra, where defeating his evil self, he was killed and sent to Earth. There he was born again. But for each time he was born, a pure evil was born as well. And basically it's him, if he had been evil. The one from earth, though, is fairly insane because he's been overcome with his lust of world domination. And the other one is really powerful because he has been around for over two thousand Ea Terrian years. If your still confused tell me why it is and I'll try answer next chapter.  
  
Emerald Eyes a.k.a Firebreath- Im glad you like my story, but I wouldn't go as far as saying the best writer ever, (though I wish I was hehe. I wanna be an author when I grow up) that's a really nice compliment though, and again, I thank you. Hehe. Technically Harry is only 15, but he has some memory of his past life in Ea Terra. Yes I heard when OOTP is coming out! I CANT WAIT! (you'd think JK would hurry up though, wasn't it meant to be out like three years ago? I wouldn't know, up until last year I absolutely loathed Harry Potter, but then one of my best friends convinced me to see the movie and I love it, it's the best!)  
  
Hermione HP- Sorry if you didn't like the flashbacks. I just didn't know how else to show ya's all what he'd been up to in Ea Terra. But I'll admit, maybe I went a LITTLE flashback happy. Hehe.  
  
Shdurrani - Yes we have another friend for Harry! Celestina! (But he's going to lose a friend soon!) *Covers her mouth in horror* lol OH NO! hehe. And I didn't say one was going to die, but they may, he'll definitely lose one anyway!  
  
Wquad - you really like smiley's don't you? : )  
  
SiriDragon- I thought it would have been best to explain some of what Harry did, a little more may leak through what he did later on in the chapters. And the spelling is Ea Terra. Close but, hehe. I even forgot how to spell it sometimes. And I always forget what the "dead mountain" "Exanimis Mons" was called. Lol.  
  
Myk - I dunno why I say Holy Fruitcake, I've always said it because it stops me from swearing in front of teachers. And I always say things like "Holy snippet" and "Snapping duck poop!" And that sort of thing when I'm at school, I guess it just leaks out in what I write. And there is SOME cursing in the story, but I just don't think Holy F*** is something that these people would say, only in extreme measures. Lol. Thanks for adding me to your favourites list too, by the way.  
  
OK PEOPLES! ENOUGH BABBLING! BYE! LOVE ALLIE! 


	27. Oh, that'd hurt!

When Harry had landed on the ground, Celestina falling onto her bottom next to him, he was rather startled to say the least.  
  
There were two Harry's, apart from himself, standing in front of him. And not only that, but there appeared to be a fight raging.  
  
He had also forgotten about the blood-stained moon, but it had come back full force after the seven years he was away. He squinted in the red of the night, why wasn't anyone else a little worried? Then again, they would be used to the red moon now, Harry realized.  
  
"Who are you?" Demanded one Harry. He seemed to be sane, as the other one had a maniacal glint in his eyes and was smiling insanely. "Actually, I don't think there is any need to answer that question." He smirked and move towards Harry who moved towards Celestina who backed away from the evil bastard who was still moving towards the good Harry.  
  
Harry pointed his staff at the Harry that was walking towards him as he narrowed his eyes underneath his cloak.  
  
"Hmm. It would have been about seven years since you've seen your friends, the ones that you betrayed, don't worry Harry, they've seen what you've been up to. they know that it is you that's done this to them." The evil Harry kept coming closer.  
  
What on Ea Terra?  
  
What was he talking about? Harry had been away for seven years, yes, but he hadn't betrayed his friends, he hadn't even been anywhere they could see.  
  
"What are you talking about Mr. Evil Bastard?" Harry snarled, looking at himself in disgust. "You know as well as I do where I've been."  
  
It appeared people were too stunned and curious as to what was going to happen to do anything themselves. Harry caught a glimpse of Hermione's tear stained face, and Ron's angry one as they glared right into his eyes.  
  
"Yes. We all know where you've been. You've been in Exanimis-I mean-The Dead Mountain all this time, training this great big army, look, you even split us in half so that there would be two of us to take control of the army." Harry smiled evilly. "Isn't that right?"  
  
Good Harry's head was spinning. What on Ea Terra was going on? In the name of Merlin and Godric themselves, Harry HAD to know what this demon of himself was going on about, while the other just stood there laughing hysterically. Harry looked at himself and wondered how he could ever let himself become like that, afterall, they all had the same thinking patterns, just two of them had evil thoughts, while Harry himself had good thoughts. he shook his head to clear it.  
  
"What are you talking about Potter?" Good Harry snarled at himself. It was like looking in a mirror, had he had no cloak and mask on. "Are you insane?"  
  
"No. He's insane brother dearest-" Harry pointed to Harry who was now on his hands and knee's laughing, enjoying the show immensely it seemed, "- just like you or I would be had we been in his situation. And you know that you duplicated yourself, you've power enough, and you did it and produced me and me."  
  
Harry once again shook his head in confusion. He saw Ewwyn's tear streaked face clearly through the crowd, she seemed to notice his gaze because she became extremely angry.  
  
"Y-you! After all you've done!" She yelled. "One innocent life wasn't enough! You had to go and make another two of yourself so you could gain more innocent lives."  
  
Harry felt his eyes sting. The first thing in seven years that Ewwyn said to him was an accusation.  
  
"I didn't believe that you killed him before! But now that I've seen the evil you've done, FIRST hand, I believe you had it in you." Her voice became deadly quiet. "I will get you back for taking Ethan's life. You will pay." She suddenly lunged towards Harry.  
  
"Yes sir!" Said evil Harry to no one and he did a charm that made her go flying into the back of the crowd, against the wall. "Whatever you say, master." Sane Evil Harry smirked at the good Harry who was looking on bewildered.  
  
"Y-you ordered him to do that?!" Hermione shrieked. "You bloody vermin, you're worse than Voldemort was."  
  
"Is." Corrected Evil Harry.  
  
Harry glared at him, all the while an insane cackle escaped his third self.  
  
"No Hermione, I did not tell him to do that." Harry said feeling angry. "Celestina move."  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione watched as Celestina quickly scrambled out of the way.  
  
"Hermione, you and Ron move to." Harry ordered.  
  
"Why would I listen to you, you murdering traitor!?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah. As if she would listen to such an evil git." Ewwyn agreed. Harry could tell they were just trying to make him really guilty. "Kill my brother, I'm not going to listen to you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Hermione was startled when she was gently levitated into the air and moved about ten metres away, along with Ron and Ewwyn, then they were set down carefully.  
  
The battle had started again.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was not happy. Look what himself had done to him! It wasn't fair. Harry put up a shield around the three Harry's, making it so no one could see in. His own insane laugh was starting to get rather irritating, and monotonous.  
  
"Shut up would you?" Both Harry's snapped, one good and one evil, at the insane thing lying on the ground. Harry had no idea how it could be him.  
  
He stopped laughing under their glares as Harry took his hood down, and he smiled at them innocently.  
  
"Would you care to explain what's going on?" Harry asked the two evil, power lusting freaks standing before him.  
  
"No." They chorused simultaneously.  
  
"That's it!" Harry said as he started to throw a curse.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione, Ron and Ewwyn were ushered up to the school, Ewwyn was taken to the hospital wing, all the while cursing Harry about something to do with her brother.  
  
Hermione and Ron protested also. They wanted to be out there! Though they didn't know Harry much he had still betrayed them! Ron and Hermione were confined to the Common Room, and McGonagall locked it magically with a charm they had never heard before. So the two lovers had to settle to watch with the hysterical Ginny, who had been sure they would be killed, and the rest of the dumbstruck Common Room.  
  
Hermione was sure the Harry's were all probably having a nice little chat in that blue bubble the lastest arriving Harry had put up. probably plotting everyone's deaths right now.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry dodged as another curse was thrown at him. (I'll refer to normal good Harry as Harry, evil Harry as EHarry, and insane evil Harry as IEHarry. Hehe.) The two of them were quite good, even if one was insane, and it really was a rather handicapped matched, if Harry might say so himself!  
  
"Crucio!" Harry felt the curse hit him in the chest and the pain spread from his heart right to his fingers and his toes, and everywhere else in between.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& *&*&*&*  
  
Alright. Don't hit me! Ouch that hurt! I'm sorry that the chapter took a while, and that It's rather short for the amount of time I've had to do it. but well. I've been busy. Yup. Busy!  
  
SiriDragon - Glad you liked it. You don't need to tell me you know everything! Ofcourse I know that already!. Lol. Na it was just meant to be a little confusing, that chapter was probably worse!  
  
Blind Joker - I might do Harry/Celestina, but I'm not sure yet. I really haven't decided. True, they are both sort of from Ea Terra. And she does understand who he is best. but im not sure. Lol.  
  
Wquad - : )  
  
Phoenix353 - glad you understand it now. No, evil Harry from Ea Terra didn't die. He was trapped in "Exanimis Mons", trapped in space and time there. He was sort of like a spirit I guess. But then, when Harry got to Hogwarts (Which is initially meant to be his home, though he doesn't realize it) evil Harry was realeased, and then bought to this world when Harry(good one) went to Ea Terra.  
  
VB - Don't tell me because I already know.. there wasn't much of a confrontation in there yet, was there? Thanks for the review though. *Wink*  
  
Hermione HP - Glad you liked it, despite all the flashbacks. Hehe. Sorry.  
  
Myk - Glad you thought it was 'another great chapter'. : ) I know Harry's silly hehe. Oh, and good Harry IS sane. for now. Lol. 


	28. Nope, I love it!

Ginny felt tears in her eyes as she watched the battle raging outside. McGonagall was just struck with some sort of curse and she fell to the ground, unconscious or. or. or dead.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong with McGonagall?" She heard a first year ask Hermione, who was next to her and Ron with front row seats.  
  
"I-I don't know." Hermione stuttered, not something Hermione usually did.  
  
"Where has Harry gone?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Which one?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What do you mean? Which one?"  
  
"Well, there are three." Hermione said, a deadly quiet whisper. "There was one that seemed insane, one pretending to be like us, as though nothing had happened, and the other who just acts outright evil." Hermione shuddered. "The middle one conjured up that blue bubble, they are in it." She motioned to the shining blue bubble.  
  
Of course, Ginny had already seen the first two, but the one that had come last. she thought it was just some other guy.  
  
She saw a shining violet light burst from the bubble, it wiped around the whole grounds, the castle, and the forest.  
  
Ginny felt her sight go, all she could see was black, and she couldn't hear anything, but she felt an aching power course through her body, before being caressed by a lighter power, a seemingly innocent, warm weight, as she lost all thoughts but sleep. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Fuck off!" Harry cursed as his two evil counterparts came from opposite sides, trapping him in the middle. He should have been more careful! Argh!  
  
His insane self chuckled insanely, and the other answered "No, I think we'll stay here. Nice cozy little bubble you've gotten us, no one will know when you're dead."  
  
"Not that they'll care." Evil Harry chuckled gleefully. Harry sent a glare his way before turning back to the main threat. He was trying to think. it was hard, though, when you had an insane self and an evil self after your blood.  
  
Suddenly it came to him.  
  
"Moderob lanrete fo dnal eht ot flesruoy denmednoc ev'uoy, uoy fo sekil eht rof erusaelp a taerg oot si htaeD." Harry chanted. A violent, violet light covered his senses and he lost all sense of hearing and sight, but he could feel a terrible power, an aching power, surrounding him.  
  
About five minutes later Harry felt the ache leave him as a warm, light, weight caressed his body, erasing all aches and pains. He smiled dreamily as his senses came back and one thought dominated all.  
  
But he couldn't sleep, he knew what would happen, he'd be taken in for questioning, in fact, he'd probably just be thrown behind bars and the key would be thrown away without thought.  
  
The light went away almost as quickly as it had come, but Harry, having lost sense in that sort of thing, didn't realize it. He looked around himself, the two other Harry's were out of sight. 'That'll teach them.' He knew they weren't gone yet, it would take approximately another ten minutes for that to happen, he had just enough time to find Celestina.  
  
Looking around he noticed that everyone else had fallen asleep, even Dumbledore was snoring peacefully. The majority of Dark Creatures and Death Eaters had been banished, along with their masters, aside from spy's, or those Harry was close to. But he wasn't close to any Death Eaters, was he?  
  
Celestina was laying on the ground a few meters away from where the bubble had ended, and started to stir, she would, of course, be the first out of the spell, knowing what Harry had done.  
  
Next to her lay a Death Eater, he was knocked out and had a large gash on one side of his head, but Harry was extremely peeved, disappointed and a whole lot of other big words at the unmasked face he saw.  
  
Jon DragonRyder.  
  
Harry turned away angrily. He saw the front door's open and a small figure bolting out from inside it. She looked familiar as her blonde hair flew everywhere. DragonRyder was momentarily forgotten. It was the little girl he'd saved over seven years ago. Well, to himself seven years. Celestina came up next to him and held his hand and they both watched the approach of the small child.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry!" She screamed excitedly as she ran flat out into him, knocking him over. How did she know his name? Why did she even remember him?  
  
Harry didn't even have time to think as the door's of the castle flung open and out scrambled a whole heap of people.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked the child quickly.  
  
"Elena." She said brightly, smiling at him childishly.  
  
"Alright, Elena, you seem to like me. Would you like to come with me to a beautiful place, along with my beautiful girlfriend?" He asked quickly again.  
  
"Yep." She said brightly. "Can I say buh bye to Ron and 'Erhione?" She asked. "And all de uvvers?"  
  
"No. There isn't time. Take my hand."  
  
He took Celestina's and Elena took his. "Ready?" They nodded. Harry smiled sadly at the approaching group. "Goodbye!" He called to them and the three vanished. A small piece of paper fluttered to the ground where they once stood.  
  
***  
  
McGonagall took off all the sleeping spells on everyone. When she saw Jon DragonRyder she called Dumbledore over and he, as unlikely as it seemed, spat on the mans eye. Unfortunately, that woke him up.  
  
He got up and looked around frantically. "Oh shit!" He cussed. He tried apparating away, but it didn't work.  
  
Dumbledore stunned him.  
  
"Minerva, go and revive any spies, stun all Death Eaters that are true." Dumbledore told Minerva, looking his age. He was rather angry that almost all the Death Eaters had gotten away, along with the Harry's.  
  
A small amount of confusion crossed Dumbledore's face and he bent down and picked up a large roll of parchment that lay on the ground, not to far away from where the burn marks, marking the blue circle, were.  
  
Dear Who it May Concern,  
  
My name is Harry Potter, believe it or not! I know that in your world I am now a traitor, but that isn't me, it is an evil counterpart. he was sort of like a clone of me, but pure evil. Lily and James Potter didn't even know about him as they didn't give birth to him. But basically, he was me, but he wasn't. And the other one, the main leader, he was me from another world, the world where I have been for the past few months, which in actuality to me, was equal to Seven or so years.  
  
If you are reading this letter I am obviously gone, whether I've left of my own accord or been killed. I doubt you'd want me around anyway, as you believe me evil, and that is precisely why I am not here now, unless as I said before, I'm dead.  
  
Jon DragonRyder- you've been the best friend I ever had. almost like a brother. Why did you turn on the light? A Ranger is dedicated to fighting for what's right. even if you believed my counterparts to be me, they weren't and you shouldn't have even joined them if I was a Death Eater or evil.  
  
Hermione Granger- I guess I haven't known you for too long. and probably wont get another chance. But just remember, strive for what you want to get, don't let anyone get you down, and keep up with the reading and the marks.  
  
Ron Weasley- I haven't known you for too long either, but I do know that you and Hermione would make a good couple, and I know that's what you want. If you want my advice, go for it. I left things too late with Helena and that got me no where, but I now have a beautiful girlfriend, Celestina. If she doesn't get home with me, make her feel welcome. (And keep out of the forest at night, I don't really think the Rangers would be too pleased to wake up with a beeping in their ear.)  
  
Albus Dumbledore- You're a great guy. A smart one too. Keep up with what you love, remember that, and stay away from all the Dark Arts, I don't think Earth needs another Dark Lord on it's hands.  
  
Sirius Black. the one and only- Hey buddy. I know you think I'm some evil maniac, just waiting for a chance to kill someone. But believe me, I'm not. Don't ask me how I know, you wont find me anyway, but just believe me. Lily and James would have wanted you to forgive me, please do, I love you, and I thank you for telling me of my parents and being there for the short time that you were.  
  
Severus Snape- Ok, so you weren't my favourite teacher and I wasn't your favourite student, but let's put that aside and be Atleast civil, if we ever get the chance. As I said to Dumbledore, stay away from the Dark Arts, you and he would probably have the world on its knee's, then you'd have to deal with me if I was still alive.  
  
Draco Malfoy- Alright, you evil little git. Just joking, by the way. No Draco, I think you're a good guy. I'm not even going to warn you against using the Dark Arts, it just seems. not you. I know most other people would call me crazy, but. well, I know you know you want to be fighting for the light.  
  
Helena- You know who you are. Don't let what happened to Jon get you down. Life has its ups and downs. I probably know that more than anyone. keep fighting for what is right, dear friend, and then, basically, you cant go wrong. Don't feel bad about turning me down that time, I am over you now, I have a lovely girlfriend, her name is Celestina.  
  
Ginny Weasley- Hello. I barely knew you, but I do know you had a small crush on me. Just because I'm not there to be with you, doesn't mean you don't have to have a life. I mean, honestly, who'd like me? Haha! Anyway, keep your head held high and wait for your king to come along. don't wait for me to return, or for me to come back from the afterlife, it's probable that I never will, and I'm sure any other man would like you more than I could. I have someone else. I see you do have a lot of potential to get along in life, use it, you can do anything if you put your mind to it.  
  
Lat but not least.  
  
Leuitenant Lokki- I should probably be angry with you, hey? I mean, first you kidnap me, then you make me work hard and fight, then you turn against me and believe I actually could be evil, but now I hope you believe otherwise. You were like the father I never had and always wanted. Ok, so that was Sirius job, he didn't really get a chance after you kidnapped me, but hey, you get that. Stand up for what you believe in.  
  
I have to go now. Everyone- I'm sorry for letting my evil counterparts come inbetween us, even though I didn't know they existed until I reached Ea Terra, it's where I am most probably now, if I'm not dead. It's my homeworld, not homeland, as that is England. But it is my world. If I didn't write you a personal note, sorry, but I would have had I had the time. But, I am just about to go, which by the time you get this will probably be in say. another 6-7 hours away.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
Staring at the letter, Dumbledore felt himself becoming more dumbstruck by the second. He definitely had to show the others. And where was Ea Terra, was it really a new world?  
  
He felt the presence of another and turned around. Ginny Weasley stood there. She'd been reading the letter over his shoulder.  
  
"So, it wasn't him?" She asked quietly.  
  
"I guess not." Dumbledore smiled. "But he seems happy anyway, even if we did betray him and turn against him."  
  
"Yeah. what about this 'Ea Terra' place? What do you make of it?"  
  
"I really don't know. It could be explained with time. but, there's nothing we can do but wait to find that out."  
  
Time would explain mysteries. then they would know everything that needed to be known. Even if 'they' happened to be a generation 300 years from the present. time would explain everything, all they needed was time.  
  
But, Dumbledore didn't have enough time, he knew, if he kept going on like he did. Some things had to change. And, Albus Dumbledore would be the one to do it.  
  
Harry had unintentionally given Dumbledore an idea, and he was thankful for it. Well, as thankful as someone as smart as himself could be.  
  
***  
  
"So, Elena, do you like it?" Harry asked the small girl that was clutching his hand quietly. She nodded and Harry's heart swelled.  
  
"Nope." She said jovially, Harry's face fell. "I love it." She whispered.  
  
They were exactly where Harry had woken up that first time. He'd decided a nice adventure would do them some good. And he'd get to know the small child.  
  
Celestina smiled at them both. What a happy family they'd be. Harry would only have to adopt the small child, then everything would be perfect.  
  
*********************************  
  
Can you believe it? I HAVE FINISHED FINALLY! I know it's taken a while, but you do get that. I've been lazy I know, and I kept starting other stories, (I'm a shocker for that) and then I'd go away when I actually felt like doing some writing. Anyway. I'll probably do a sequel to this, because I do have some Idea's running around my head, waiting to be released. I'll do a thanks list to everyone in the next chapter, and then I'll add another chapter with a link to the sequel.  
  
AllieSkittllez (This is the second story I've ever finished on the net. The other was on Harry Potter site though and was deleted after I'd finished it, and I didn't save it. I hope you liked the last chapter. It isn't as long as it would have been had my computer been good, and it was probably not quite as good either, but close enough. 


	29. Yahoo! SEQUEL!

Wooo Hooo! I already have the next story started and the first chapter out! Yahoo! Anyway, I hope that you like it as well. And please review to it- here's a link  
  
  
  
Please Read and Review! ALLIE! YAY! 


End file.
